


[灌篮高手]NP空中飘纱

by futureking



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, H - Freeform, NP, SD, 灌篮高手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 66,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureking/pseuds/futureking
Summary: 寄希望于篮球的小宫美纱资质过于平庸，为了获得免费进入大学的名额，求助大魔王藤真，藤真鄙视她的球技，厌倦她的身体，转手推给了三井，三井：“藤真果然有两下子，除了篮球，这方面调教的不错嘛！”
Kudos: 73





	1. 第1章：藤真的愧疚

**Author's Note:**

> 《灌篮高手》同人，原创女主，NP文。  
SD众人无限添加中，欢迎欢迎点名。

深夜的篮球馆中依然亮着灯，篮球打在地板上，传出磅磅的声响。

小宫美纱运球跑向篮筐，三步上篮，篮球却打在篮筐上，飞出了场外。

小宫美纱气喘吁吁的弯腰扶着自己的膝盖，看着篮球慢慢的滚到门边上，而门前那到突如其来的黑影，让她浑身一抖，有些害怕的后退。

黑影弯腰捡起掉在地上的篮球，嗖一下，那球就朝着小宫美纱飞过来，砸在了她的手臂上。小宫美纱吃痛的摔在地上。

黑影一步步走进，小宫美纱坐在地板上不自觉的往后退去，眼中充满了恐慌。

“你练了这么久，三步上篮还会失手，你是不想通过考核了？”黑影低沉有力的声音，完全不像是一个高中生。

小宫美纱听到这话，立即扑过去，跪在地板上抱住黑影的小腿。

“教练……我有听你话……我每晚都要练完200个……我的胳膊……实在是抬不起来了……求你不要开除我！我会努力的！”小宫美纱苦苦的哀求。

她抬起头，看着那张毫无波动的脸，几乎要留下眼泪。

小宫美纱面前这位教练，正是神奈川县唯一的学生教练——翔阳高中的藤真健司，也是掌握深泽体育大学篮球俱乐部高中女子组生杀大权的人。

“教练……藤真教练……”小宫美纱断断续续的抽泣。

“收起你的眼泪，你知道我不想看见。”藤真健司甩了一下他棕色的头发，“你应该知道，你的球打成这样，如果不是你脱光了站在我面前，我根本不会看你一眼。”

“是……是……我知道……请教练多多鞭策我……”小宫美纱低着头。

小宫美纱不愿意再去想那天的事，藤真健司不会明白，这个名额对她来说有多重要。她知道她现在的球技，比不上参加选拔的任何一位，所以她只能想到这个办法，求藤真健司对她网开一面。

小宫美纱知道，藤真健司拥有大批的女球迷，他对球迷很和善，从来不拒绝她们任何拍照和握手的要求，但是他对女人却很挑剔，想要献身的学姐学妹向来不少，但没几个能入他眼的。

所以像小宫美纱这种外表和球技都毫无特长的女生，根本不可能吸引藤真健司的目光，也许是因为那天他的球队刚输了比赛，心情很差，所以随便抓一个人来发泄。

藤真健司并不知道那是小宫美纱的第一次，只是一味想要泄火，完全不理会身下的女人什么反应，才让小宫美纱痛的死去活来，昏过去好几次。

可能也正是因为这样，藤真健司才勉强留了一张报名表给她，让她进入俱乐部做后备选手。但如果她通不过正式考核，还是一样无法留在队中。

所以她只能一次又一次的祈求藤真健司给她特训，但是她忘了，藤真健司虽然是一个天才教练，也不是什么材料都教的会的，她的资质甚至算不上平庸，让藤真健司大为恼火。

藤真健司冷冷的看着几乎伏在地上的小宫美纱，她现在的样子的确很可怜，但更让藤真健司的腹部燃起了一团火。

“跟我过来。”藤真健司命令着，而后转身进入楼道。


	2. 第2章：身体差劲（开始H）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然英文都看不懂……  
但是可以给个收藏伐？  
好像有人看？

小宫美纱慢慢从地上爬起来，忍着身体的不适，快步跑了过去，跟着藤真健司进入了黑暗。

更衣室中没有亮灯，藤真健司靠在衣柜上，伸手撩起跪在他面前的女人的头发，小宫美纱正在努力的含着他灼热的巨物，他可以感觉到，她是真的想让他开心的，但她是在能力有限。

“你这样是不行的……你不能打球，也不懂得怎么服侍我，你凭什么让我留下你？”藤真健司突然掐住小宫美纱的脖子，小宫美纱痛苦的抬头，却丝毫不敢放松自己嘴里的动作。

“如果下一场比赛，你还是拿不到分数，我就要惩罚你了，你听懂了吗？”藤真健司轻描淡写的说着，小宫美纱却在发抖，她至今为止还没有拿到任何分数，藤真健司也没给过她几分钟出场机会。

藤真健司拉开小宫美纱的嘴，小宫美纱知道，这是她该贡献自己身体的时候了。她颤抖的站起来，脱掉自己的运动裤，露出嫩粉色的内裤，还在犹豫是否要把上衣也脱掉，因为她感觉到有一丝凉意。

藤真健司却等不及了，一把扭住她的胳膊，使劲把她摔在垫子上，半蹲下来，扬起手。

“不要！不要打脸……求你……明天……还要去打工……”小宫美纱举手托住他藤真健司要落下来的胳膊，她知道他现在很生气，他生气的时候会动手打她，她又是疤痕体质，一巴掌下去，留在脸上也要好久才能消除，她宁愿他打她的身体，至少遮在衣服里看不见。

藤真健司抓住小宫美纱的两只手腕，扯下自己腰上的皮带，捆住了她的双手。小宫美纱很怕，但她不敢哭出声，比起身体上将会遭到的处置，她更怕藤真健司生气。

藤真健司迅速脱掉了自己的衣裤，健壮的身躯在少许月光的照射下散发着荷尔蒙的气味。小宫美纱不得不承认，藤真健司真的很迷人，除了他长的很漂亮，身体结实但又不夸张，让人看起来很舒服。

但是他们两个人的关系，只是一个出卖身体，一个教授技术，再无其他。她甚至不敢奢求他发泄的时候温柔一点，难以承受的时候也只能咬紧牙关，直到眼花也不敢哼一句。他没有用皮带来抽她，对她来说，已经算是恩赐了吧。

藤真健司压下来的时候，小宫美纱只是本能的想撑住他沉重的身体，而他拉开她被绑住的手，按在她的头顶，掀开她的上衣，扯开她的内衣，露出她不是太小的酥胸。

小宫美纱咬紧嘴唇，闭上眼睛，冷汗从头上冒了出来。藤真健司进入她身体的那一下，让她双眼模糊，差点失去知觉。深呼吸几次，才慢慢缓解身体上的不适。

“怎么？还是不适应？你这身体真是够差劲了，我让你每天早上跑步，你完成了吗？”藤真健司再次掐住小宫美纱的脖子。

小宫美纱没有说话，因为她被掐的几乎断气，说不出话来。

当藤真健司开始慢慢进入状态的时候，他会自觉放开掐住她的手，让她有呼吸的机会。

她咳嗽了两声，藤真健司感觉到她身体夹的更紧了。

“你最近都很快高潮，是不是有谁碰过你？”藤真健司突然问。


	3. 第3章：三井打扰了他们

“没……没有……”小宫美纱慌忙否认。

“你这么慌张，难道被我说中了？”藤真健司猛地加速，小宫美纱眼前发黑，大脑短暂的失去意识，很快又在他的鞭挞下清醒了过来。

“你放心，我不介意你交男朋友，你能把球打好，你交几个我都不管你。”藤真健司在乎的始终是这支队伍能不能取得好成绩。

小宫美纱摇头，她不知道藤真健司是否看的见，什么高潮不高潮，她并不是很懂，这些不都是藤真教给她的吗？

“怎么一声都不出？虽然这是更衣室，但这个点钟不会有人过来，你可以叫出来的。”藤真健司捏住小宫美纱的下巴。

小宫美纱呼出一口气，她叫不出来并不是怕有人过来，而是她本身也不爱叫，但，藤真健司似乎不太满意？

小宫美纱感觉到藤真健司加快了速度，自己也跟着急速的喘息。她仰头刚好看到挂在墙上的钟表，时间还很短，藤真健司不会这么快就满足的，但如果他一直这么高频率的抽插，她坚持不了一分钟就会昏过去了。

好在只是短暂的一阵，藤真健司很快又放慢了速度，小宫美纱松了一口气。然而速度慢了，时间就会加长，无论如何小宫美纱都没那么容易逃脱。

不知道过了多久，藤真健司才换了一个姿势，让她趴过来，从后面进入。

小宫美纱是很怕这个姿势的，因为她的腰力不太好，这个姿势能让她腰疼好几天。

她的胳膊使劲撑着垫子，片刻就酸的不行，但藤真不说换，她就只能使劲撑着。

可笑的是，这个姿势也让她有了一点感觉，一阵酥麻涌上身体，她的口中自然发出呻吟。

但藤真健司突然停了下来，因为他的手机响了。

“教……教练……”小宫美纱一下感觉身体空了，不知道该怎么办好。

“三井……我啊，就在你们的活动室，你要过来吗？”藤真健司跟电话里的人说。

小宫美纱一激灵，立即翻身，想要找自己的衣服，但手上仍然没有解绑。

“你干什么？”藤真马上按住她的肩膀，把她压在垫子上。

“教练……我会努力的……你相信我！”小宫美纱真的快哭了。

三井寿是什么人，她不是不清楚，那是他们湘北高中的不良少年老大，即便回归篮球社，也并没有改变统治湘北的事实。

小宫美纱不难想象到，如果三井寿出现，会发生什么事，而门外的脚步声已经越来越近了！

藤真健司解开小宫美纱手上捆着的皮带，门也被推开了。

小宫美纱立即跳起来躲到了藤真的身后。

三井寿进入更衣室，随手打开墙上的灯。

“怎么不开灯……哎？”映入眼帘的是如此香艳的景象， 散落在地上的衣服，垫子上恩爱的痕迹，三井也愣住了。

“我是不是打扰到你们了？”三井寿挠了挠头。

“没事。”藤真健司从地上捡起外套披在自己身上，“你找我有事？”

“哦……我是想向你请教一些技术问题。”三井寿说。

小宫美纱看着她散落在远处的衣服，有些心急，穿又穿不上，又不能就这么走过去。

三井寿上前几步，捡起小宫美纱的衣物，伸手递给她。

“谢谢……”小宫美纱伸手想要接过来，但三井寿下一个动作则是扔掉了手中的衣物，扯住了小宫美纱的手腕，一把就把她从藤真背后拉了出来。

小宫美纱猝不及防，整个人都傻了，自己赤裸的身体，完全展现在了三井寿面前。


	4. 第4章：三井开干

“哟，身材还不错嘛……藤真，你怎么连我们湘北的学生都欺负？”三井寿眼中充满挑逗的意味。

“她是我俱乐部的队员，不过球技不怎么样，所以只能私下恶补了。”藤真健司回答。

“私下恶补？原来就是这么补的？真没想到你也会徇私。”三井寿嘴上也不饶人。

“徇私？”藤真的眼睛暗了一下。

“这种货色，我不把她踢出去，她也过不了考核。”藤真推了小宫美纱一把，小宫美纱没站稳，跌倒了三井的怀里。

“你喜欢的话，让给你用。”藤真健司开始穿自己的衣服。

小宫美纱完全不知道该怎么办了，趴在三井怀里动都不敢动一下，生怕自己一动，男人的兽性就会爆发。

“啊？那个技术问题？”三井见藤真打算离开，赶紧问他。

“你明天来翔阳找我吧。”藤真顿了顿，看了一眼小宫美纱，又说，“作为交换，你帮我看着她，别让她练习偷懒。”

说完，藤真就开门走出更衣室。

三井愣了一会儿，才看向怀里的女人，嘴角上扬：“现在该怎么办呢？你叫什么名字？”

“三井学长……我叫小宫美纱……”小宫美纱不敢看三井寿的表情，她现在更紧张他下半身的变化。

“你有男朋友吗？”三井寿问。

小宫美纱摇摇头，她没资格交男朋友，她的身体只是藤真健司的玩物。

“从现在开始，我罩着你，明天你去找德男，告诉他，你是我的女人，以后学校里没人敢欺负你。”三井寿就这么愉快的决定了。

小宫美纱更害怕了，她想逃离三井的怀抱时，已经被他紧紧箍住，下腹的灼热，贴在她的肚子上，越来越硬。

“不不不……三井学长，你放过我吧……”小宫美纱刚刚逃离一个男人的魔爪，又跌进了另一个深渊。

“傻女人！跟了我有你的好处，我还可以教你篮球，你也不想天天都被你的教练干到走不了路吧！”三井刚才就看出来了，藤真是因为小宫美纱球打的不好生气，所以才拿她发泄。

小宫美纱沉默了，她知道，三井寿说的是对的。如果她的表现能好一点，藤真健司多半不会这么难服侍，至少他能温柔一点。

“你……真的可以教我打球吗？”小宫美纱抬起头，可怜兮兮的望着三井寿。

三井寿坐在椅子上全身放松，小宫美纱正埋头在他的身下。

“藤真果然有两下子……除了篮球……这方面调教的不错嘛……”三井寿忍不住赞叹。

“你这么乖，他都不满意吗？”三井寿对藤真的八卦很有兴趣的样子。

小宫美纱松开嘴，三井寿灼热的巨物在她的口中已经傲然挺立。

“教练他……要求一向很高，是我达不到。”小宫美纱怯怯的，三井注意到她的手腕已经显现出勒过的伤痕。

“坐上来。”三井寿发号施令。

小宫美纱站起身，她扶着三井的手臂，有些为难了，因为她的藤真教练没有教过她这样的姿势，藤真很不喜欢女人在上面，也不喜欢和女人平视，他喜欢把女人压在身下那种居高临下的视觉感。

三井寿伸手抓住小宫美纱的腰，才发现原来她的腰是那么细，自己两只手都抓的过来。

三井寿扶住自己的巨物，慢慢顶入小宫美纱的蜜穴中，小宫美纱深呼吸，艰难的往下沉，直到几乎完全包裹住那东西。


	5. 第5章：三井的强攻

“啊……”小宫美纱后仰，三井寿伸手扶住了她的头，嘴贴上了她胸前的樱桃。

“你的身体还真敏感。”三井寿也这么说。

“我……没……”小宫美纱捂住自己的脸，她知道在她完全坐到三井身上的时候，已经喷发出大量的黏液。

“藤真是不是很难服侍？你放心，我不会的，我要求一样很简单，只要玩个痛快。”三井寿抓住小宫美纱的细腰，开始在自己身上上下摇摆起来。

“呜……”小宫美纱使劲抓着三井寿的肩膀，怕自己摔下去，而三井每次都要直插到底，让她觉得自己随时都会散架。

“累……”小宫美纱的腿几乎是悬空的，站不到地上，每次腰被抬起来，就要拼命伸脚，脚也抽筋。

“累了？我们换个地方。”三井寿托起小宫美纱的腿，小宫美纱急忙搂住他的身体，整个人悬空挂在他身上，下身依然结合的很紧密。

三井寿很快把小宫美纱抱到垫子前，把她放下来，摆在垫子上，小宫美纱没有动，她不知道他喜欢什么样的姿势。

“趴过去。”三井寿吩咐。

“啊？又……”小宫美纱虽然有怨言，但不敢说出口，还是老老实实的趴跪在垫子上。

三井寿拍了拍女人雪白的嫩臀：“再高一点！”

“呃……”小宫美纱这才想起，三井寿是要比藤真健司高了一大截，所以这个高度并不适合他。

小宫美纱努力弓起来，尽量高一点，三井寿这才扶住她的腰，巨物寻找着她的穴口。

“这里……”小宫美纱伸手扶住他的巨物，放到了自己的穴口边上。

“哦……”三井寿蹭了两下，找到一个舒服的位置。

“放松，要来了。”三井寿按住小宫美纱的肩膀，奋力一挺，顶入了小宫美纱的身体。小宫美纱吃痛，本能的想要逃开，但三井寿按的很紧，她没能移动分毫。

“刚说了要听话哦！这么快就不乖了？”三井寿一只手啪啪的打在女人的嫩臀上。

“啊……不要打……”小宫美纱不敢再乱动，努力的配合三井的节奏。

不知道过了多久，小宫美纱浑身都没知觉了，三井寿还在她身后不紧不慢的抽插。

“还……还不行吗？”小宫美纱问了出来。

“什么！你有意见吗？”三井寿发狠的插入，小宫美纱哀嚎一声，闭上了嘴。

在她的记忆中，三井寿并没有那么好的体力，比赛的时候几乎不能打满全场。可她不知道，三井寿越是疲劳的时候，越能爆发出无穷的威力。

小宫美纱感觉三井寿的动作越来越重了，她的身体止不住的颤抖，胳膊和腿都酸痛。

“求你……快点结束吧……我受不了了……”这些不敢在藤真面前说的话，小宫美纱倒是可以在三井面前全说出来。

“结束？我还没玩够！”三井暂时停了下来，把女人的身体翻过来，改成正常体位。

“这回你可以休息一下了。”三井所谓的休息，也只是让小宫美纱后背能有个靠的地方，但下半身还是在他猛烈的撞击下。

三井低下身子，抓起小宫美纱的手腕，压在头顶，看着她痛苦的脸，嫣红的小嘴一张一合的，便低下头，允吸住她的唇。

“呜……”小宫美纱迷迷糊糊中，感觉到三井寿吻住她的嘴，还把舌头顶了进来。


	6. 第6章：暗恋的人

女人毫无反抗力的任他恣意妄为，等自己清醒过来的时候，发现已经靠在三井寿的怀里了，三井寿的外套盖在她的身上，他的胳膊环着她的身体。

“怎么样？还能走路吗？藤真说你今晚的练习没做完。”三井寿翻动手机屏幕，有藤真发来的信息。

“啊？”小宫美纱差点再昏过去。

经受了两个精力旺盛的男人的洗礼，她现在胳膊软腿软，没可能再去练球。

“不去的话……不如我们再来……”三井寿不等小宫美纱反应，马上又把她压在了垫子上。

“不要了不要了！会被玩坏的！”小宫美纱怕的要死，没想到三井寿这么难喂饱，可现在的情形，她也没法拒绝他。

三井寿歪头想了一下：“不如……换个地方玩？”

他的手指探向了女人的菊蕾，一个指节塞了进去，女人吓的缩紧身子。

“不不不……求你不要碰那里……”

“喂！那用哪里？”三井寿有些不耐烦。

“还是……这里吧……”小宫美纱毫无办法，只能自觉把他的巨物放到自己的穴口。

“嗯……这就乖了！”三井高兴的在女人的额头上轻轻一吻，随即开始自己第二次征程。

小宫美纱已经不记得昨晚自己是怎么回的家，早上闹钟响起的时候，自己的身体痛的要命，她赶紧把药拿出来抹上去，这药她买了一大盒，因为藤真也让她吃不消，只能靠药物缓和身体上的痛苦。

这时她的手机响起来，显示来电是三井，她赶紧接起电话。

“看看现在几点了？你还不来练习，今晚藤真要检查，你一点都不担心吗？”电话那边说。

“对不起对不起！我昨晚太累了……我马上来！”小宫美纱放下电话，忍着痛穿好衣服，洗漱一把，就背着书包跑了出去。

等她跑进学校，跑到篮球馆，看到三井寿已经在那练球了，还有另外一个人，让她心头猛烈撞击，那就是流川枫。

小宫美纱一直暗恋流川枫，她不敢说出来，也不敢加入流川亲卫队，甚至不敢来看他的比赛，只是放了他的照片在自己的钱包里，经常拿出来看看。

“快过来，我教你射篮。”三井寿招呼小宫美纱。

流川枫像完全没看见小宫美纱一样，继续练自己的球。

小宫美纱有点脸红，因为她和三井寿发生关系是在那么一个尴尬的场面里，还是藤真把她扔下给他的。

“摆好姿势……”三井寿耐心的给小宫美纱调整身体的姿势。

“你试一试，从下往上，借助腿的力量，传到手上。”三井寿说。

小宫美纱在三井寿的指导下，开始了早间的练习。

午休时，小宫美纱上到三年级的那层，他还记得昨晚三井寿让他来找崛田德男，崛田德男那样子真是吓坏她了，看起来要比三井寿凶恶几倍。

“你就是小宫美纱啊，昨晚小三说过了，真是的，有这种好事怎么都不想着我们几个兄弟，自己吃独食。”崛田德男抱怨着。

小宫美纱咽了一下口水，她又被这话吓的不轻，这几个人还想一起上吗？那不还是让她去送死？

周围路过的同学小声议论着，那眼神，活像看到小宫美纱和这些不良少年滚在床上。


	7. 第7章：卫生间的热火朝天

小宫美纱低下头，离开了三年级的教室，下楼的时候，因为心思太重，一不留神就脚下一滑，整个人往楼下扑去。  
“怎么回事啊！”一只有力的手臂拉住了小宫美纱。  
小宫美纱定了定神，转身一看，又是三井寿。  
“打球不长眼，走路也不长眼！你这女人，真是欠……”三井嘴角抽动了一下，生生把他要说的那个字吞了回去。  
小宫美纱挣脱了三井的手，一口气跑下楼，不敢再回头。  
“喂！你身体好点没？”三井还在楼上大喊。  
小宫美纱气喘吁吁的跑下楼，直接冲进了厕所，打开水龙头，用凉水洗自己的脸。闭眼时，脑中总是出现昨晚和藤真、三井在更衣室混战的场面。  
水龙头不知何时被关上了，小宫美纱看向脚底，那双她昨晚就见过的鞋——三井寿的鞋。  
小宫美纱猛地抬头，三井寿就站在她旁边，她本能的张嘴要喊叫，却被三井寿一把拉入怀中，捂上了嘴。  
“你不怕别人知道你这么淫荡你就叫！”三井寿两下就把小宫美纱拖进了一个格子了，关门上栓。  
“三井学长，这里……这里是女厕所……你……会有人进来的！”小宫美纱万万没想到三井会追着她进厕所，他实在是太大胆了！  
“现在不会有人进来的。”三井嘴角露出一抹坏笑。他进来之前，已经把“检修”的牌子挂在了门上。  
“三井学长，你要做什么？”小宫美纱慌了手脚。  
“我刚刚问你身体好点没，你没回答，那我只好来亲自检查了。”三井把小宫美纱转过去，按在了马桶上。  
平时上课的时候，女生们都是穿着校服裙，一弯腰，就会露出裙底风光。三井寿掀起小宫美纱的裙子，一把扯下了内裤，挂在她的腿上。  
下身一阵凉意袭来，小宫美纱忍不住抽泣起来。  
“三井学长……求你……”。  
“求我什么？是不是让我快点满足你？”三井寿的长指已经侵入了小宫美纱的身体，小宫美纱的身体立即缩紧。  
她不知道三井寿一天要几次才会满足，只知道自己昨晚被干到脚软，今天白天还要这样的话，晚上她也连不了球。  
“不不不……不是这样的……我……呜……”小宫美纱的嘴被三井寿捂上，发不出声音，但她的身体抖得更厉害了，因为身后的男人已经把他的巨物顶入她的蜜穴。  
小宫美纱一边呜咽一边流泪，泪水滴在了三井寿的手上。  
“高潮的哭了？很喜欢是不是？”三井寿自己也感觉到被夹的很紧，一阵舒爽传遍全身。  
三井寿看了看手机时间，然后打开秒表，放在水箱盖上。  
“五分钟解决。”三井寿说完，就开始大力抽插，就像马达一样的快速。  
一大股透明的蜜液从小宫美纱的身体里瞬间流出，喷洒在三井寿的身上。  
“这感觉不错嘛！藤真送我的礼物实在是太棒了！”三井寿轻笑。  
三井的声音很好听，很有磁性，他一笑，小宫美纱又忍不住泄出一片。三井腾出右手，食指放在小宫美纱的菊蕾上，一下就被吞进去两节，小宫美纱后面的两个穴，就被三井一直占用着，有节奏的进进出出。  
她拼命的支撑着自己的身体，嫩臀被撞击的啪啪作响，小腿不断抽筋，痛到闷呼，这五分钟对小宫美纱来说，如同世界末日。  
“今天下午藤真有比赛，你不过去看看吗？”三井穿好裤子，回身看着虚弱的坐在马桶盖上的女人，“你去加油的话，我想他应该还是蛮开心的。”  
小宫美纱没有力气回答三井的这个问题，只想在这里睡死过去。  
三井从兜里拿出一串钥匙，放到小宫美纱的手中。  
“我公寓在附近，地址我会发给你，你可以过去休息一下。”三井打开格子间，走了出去。


	8. 第8章：三井带来噩梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额。。。重复了一章，已经修改过来了

打开公寓的门，小宫美纱走了进去。三井寿的公寓麻雀虽小五脏俱全，有简易厨房，有一个小小的厅，还有一张大大的双人床，房间里到处可见和篮球有关的东西。

小宫美纱拿出手机上好闹钟，就扑倒在床上昏死过去，心中默默祈祷藤真今天的比赛不要输，不然她会有性命之虞。

翔阳高中的练习赛简直像节日庆典，三井刚进学校就被各种加油声震到头疼，对于任何球队来说，这些都是一种无形的压力，无论哪个队伍进入翔阳高中，气势上先要矮一截。

来到篮球馆，三井寿四下寻找小宫美纱的身影。

篮球馆挤满了各校的学生，藤真正在休息区给队员们布置战略。

“还挺酷的嘛……”三井自言自语。他不知道今天藤真会不会上场，但是看对方的水准，三井会认为不需要藤真上场，他本来是想观摩一下藤真在场上怎么打组织的，而现场的观众多半也是来看他的。

“咦……”三井寿看到小宫美纱冒出了半张脸，她正站在二楼，藤真的正上方，藤真是看不到她的。

这场毫无悬念的比赛从一开始就一面倒，只是翔阳的人没那么急，一直在放水，只是保持赢个五六分罢了，但也让对方一直喘不过气。

藤真叫了一个暂停，花形一下来，就被藤真踹了一脚。

“你放什么水？只会对着女生耍帅，你不要脸我还要脸呢！”藤真的表情很严肃。

“我放水？藤真，当教练很威风是吧？可是如果你不下场的话，就对不起这么多球迷，他们可是会怨我的。”花形推了推眼镜。花形虽然也有不少球迷，但是跟藤真比还不是一个数量级的，而且那些女人简直没人性，逼花形拖藤真出场。

“昨晚运动过量，有点累。”藤真说。其实他昨晚也没干什么，练习结束就跑到湘北去看小宫美纱，然后只是稍微“运动”了一下，还被三井打断了。

现在藤真只是单纯不想上场而已。

“这小子不肯出场……”一个有磁性的声音从身后传来，小宫美纱身体抖了一下，她没回头也知道此刻三井站在她的身后。

“那他叫我来干嘛！简直耽误我时间嘛！”三井看了看篮球馆墙上的挂钟，时间也不早了。

上半场结束，两个队都回到更衣室修整，藤真没有布置什么新的战术，独自走出更衣室，往卫生间方向走，拐弯的时候，看到小宫美纱站在那里。

小宫美纱刚从卫生间出来，她听到脚步声，怕在楼道里撞上藤真，才停留在这里想等人走过去，没想到还是被藤真抓到了。

“藤真教练……我……来看比赛的……”小宫美纱本能的后退一步，她怕藤真会和三井一样，转眼就把她拉进卫生间。

不过藤真并没有三井那么不在意形象，作为一个优等生，至少在公共场合保持自己的绅士风度。

“你有时间来看比赛，不如回去练习，你今天还像昨晚一样，我就要做完昨晚没完成的事了。”藤真说。

“我……我这就回去！”小宫美纱立刻脚底抹油跑开了。什么昨晚没完成的事……三井不是替他完成了吗？从昨晚到今天，小宫美纱都不知道被这两个精力充沛的男人折腾多少次了，特别是三井，她今天中午还被迫做了一次，简直是噩梦。


	9. 第9章：流川突然出现

回到湘北，篮球队的练习也差不多结束了，只剩下流川枫和樱木花道还在，他俩一点都不像打球，倒是像打架，只不过是篮球方式的打架。

流川枫瞥了一眼小宫美纱，大概是还记得今天早上见过她，樱木花道是根本就认识小宫美纱，过去不痛不痒的打屁几句，就回到原位练习。

小宫美纱一边练习一边计数，到樱木花道也跟樱木军团一起走了，她还没完成今天的份额。小宫美纱看着自己的本子，不住的叹气。

“今天成果怎么样？”藤真健司已经悄悄的出现在篮球馆，身后还跟着三井寿。

小宫美纱吓的扔掉手中的本子，藤真健司弯腰捡起来，看了一眼，立刻脸色发黑，伸手拽住小宫美纱的手腕，就要把她往楼道里拖。

“哎？别别别，这怪我。”三井寿拉住了藤真。

“其实是因为我今天心情不错，所以玩了一下，她大概是没什么力气打球，你要怪就怪我好了。”三井寿替小宫美纱解围，小宫美纱感激的看着他。

“三井，我只是拜托你教她打球。”藤真皱起了眉头，似乎是没想到三井寿玩的这么厉害。

“打球是白教的吗？你不过也是利用自己的职权来逼迫她就范的，你有什么资格说我！”三井寿很不服气。

“不不不……教练他没有利用职权逼我……是我求他的。”小宫美纱拉开三井寿的手，转到藤真面前，“我……我跟你走……你要怎样都行。”

小宫美纱又转向三井。

“三井学长，你们俩别吵了，都是我不好。”小宫美纱主动拉住藤真的手腕，往楼道里走。

“什么意思啊？”三井寿挠了挠头。

三井你个大笨蛋——这是藤真内心的OS，因为藤真一下就明白小宫美纱的目的，她分明就是怕出现昨晚的局面，他们两个人同时站在她面前。

企图靠身体征服的人是她才对吧！藤真健司低头看着跪在他两腿之间埋头苦干的女人。

表面上看起来她一直委屈的像是被藤真强暴了一样，实际上是她主动要求补习篮球，又刻意引导藤真对她实施身体惩罚，这样藤真的负罪感就会更深，开除她的可能性就会越来越小。

藤真哼了一声，这女人还真是天真，他藤真健司可不是那么好惹的人。

藤真悄悄的弯腰，把皮带从裤子上抽了出来，抓住小宫美纱的手，绑在一起，按在她的脑后。没有了手的支撑，小宫美纱开始感到格外费力，口中开始不满的呻吟，很快藤真就变成了主导者。

三井寿站在更衣室门外，听到里面的动静，犹豫自己是不是该进去。

刷的一下，门被拉开，不单是里面的人，三井寿也吓了一跳，身后的影子走进了更衣室，竟然是流川枫！

流川枫回来拿东西，看见三井寿站在门口不进去也有些奇怪，但是身为单细胞生物，他是不会主动问三井的，直接开门进去了。

小宫美纱最后还含着藤真的巨物，手被压着没法动，藤真也没想到流川枫会突然出现。


	10. 第10章：三井藤真一起上

“还愣着！”三井寿冲了进去，捡起藤真的外套，盖在了女人身上。

藤真有些不乐意，他连续两天都被打断，身体上和心理上都感觉不舒服。

流川枫也是一脸尴尬，但骑虎难下，只好走到自己的柜子前，打开整理东西，当什么都没看见。

小宫美纱流下了眼泪。无论如何她也不希望自己这种样子被流川枫看见，虽然流川枫并不认识她，但在她心里，流川枫就是她的精神支柱。

藤真健司并没有放过小宫美纱这个细微的变化，她现在既没有高潮，身体也没有害怕的颤抖，却哭的有些伤感。

流川枫很快就离开了，什么话都没说，三井寿也进入了更衣室。

“看样子，是无可避免呢……”三井寿嘟囔了一句。

“喂，藤真，你说怎么办？”三井寿问。

但今晚的藤真看起来并不想把女人让给他，但是他也不太想离开呢！

藤真思索片刻，站了起来，扯过立在一旁的垫子。

“如果你不介意的话，可以一起。”藤真说。

跪在地上的女人拉紧了外套，紧张的看着两个男人。

“什么？一起？你……这也要组队？”三井也吓了一跳，然而他的下体却开始跃跃欲试了，像是闻到了什么气息。

“这样吗……不过我可没试过……”但是的确有点儿兴趣，这是三井寿心里想的。

藤真转身看着缩成一团的小宫美纱。

“你自己过去，还是要我帮忙？”藤真问小宫美纱。

小宫美纱完全没有反应，她的手还被绑着，紧抓着外套，低着头。

“跟你说话呢！”藤真走过去一脚踢在小宫美纱的身上。

“哎呀！你别这么粗暴！”三井两步走过去，拉开了藤真，半蹲下来。

他伸手抬起小宫美纱的下巴。

“你的教练可要喷火了。”三井一脸坏笑。

小宫美纱身上的外套滑了下来，落在地上，三井随手捡起来，搭在椅子上，然后把小宫美纱从地上扶了起来。

“哎？怎么这就腿软了？还没开始呢！”三井一把捞住差点跪在地上的小宫美纱，把她横抱起来。

三井把女人放在了垫子上，伸手解开了绑她手上的皮带扔到一旁，小宫美纱的手腕上出现一条粗粗的红色勒痕。

“啧，真是粗暴……”三井又开始吐槽藤真，抬头对上藤真不满的目光。

“你这么多废话，还干不干？”藤真也走了过来。

空中弥漫着菲靡靡之音。

小宫美纱被藤真和三井两个人夹在中间，她的口中含着藤真的巨物，身后经受着三井的捣弄。三井的手指快速的刮着女人的花核，让人头皮发麻的刺激冲击着小宫美纱的身体，口中也被填满，不能说话，只能发出呜呜的哀嚎。

嫩臀已经被三井的手打出一个个殷红的印记，小宫美纱的身体疲惫不堪，但她知道这也只是刚刚开始，她前面的这位还没真正开始，刚才他们两个猜拳才决定谁先谁后。

“看样子你也没交过几个女朋友。”三井对藤真说，说到这方面的经验，到底还是三井多一些。


	11. 第11章：欠干的女人

“除了翔阳，我还得去俱乐部带队训练，时间已经被挤压的很厉害，哪还有时间交女朋友。”藤真回答。如果不是小宫美纱一直缠着他，他这个学期八成都不会碰女人。

“反正你是不发愁上学的事。”三井说。

藤真这种人才，早就被好多大学篮球队瞄上了，现在正是抢人的时候。此刻三井发愁的是自己该怎么办。

“我知道你在想什么，深体大无论是中锋还是前锋，后备力量都不容忽视，只是后卫方面，的确是个空缺，三井，你可以要努力了。”藤真身上的金光岂止是一个篮球俱乐部的教练那么简单，想来讨好他的人又不只是一个一年级的女生，不过他也不是什么人的好处都会接受的，至少在篮球上要得到他的认可，三井寿恰好是其中之一。

两年没有练球的三井只是出场时间略逊一筹，得分在神奈川县可是名列前茅的。

“嗯……正在努力呢！”三井一边说着，一边加大身下的力量。

藤真也感觉到了压力，于是他把自己的巨物从女人口中撤了出来，女人马上瘫在了垫子上。

“起来！”三井拿起手边的皮带，抽打在小宫美纱的嫩臀上。

“啊……痛……”小宫美纱努力的想撑起自己的身体，但今天消耗实在太大，有些吃力。

三井站起来，到铁柜去拿他的毛巾，藤真转了过来，把小宫美纱翻了个身，面朝上。

藤真一手拉住女人的脚腕，把女人拉到自己身下，而后用肩膀架起了她的一条腿，那湿哒哒的花穴就在他面前展露无遗了。

小宫美纱半睁着眼睛，看到藤真已经蓄意待发，身子一紧，又泄了出来。

“看一下也能高潮？这女人还真是淫荡。”三井走了回来。

“啊！！”小宫美纱使劲后仰，大声喊叫。

“怎么回事？”三井吓了一跳，立刻把自己的毛巾塞进了女人的口中。

“呜呜”小宫美纱受不了藤真凶猛的抽插才忍不住大叫。

小宫美纱用双手抵住藤真压下来的胸膛，肌肉的触感让她再次一泄如注。

“手拿开。”藤真不喜欢她直接碰他的身体，可小宫美纱大脑一片混乱，控制不住自己的身体动作。

啪的一声清脆无比，三井又吓了一跳，眼见藤真扬起手一巴掌打在小宫美纱的脸上，小宫美纱疼的流出了眼泪。

“好了好了……打一下算了。”三井马上捉住女人的双手，压在她的头顶。

女人没办法抵御藤真的身体重量，马上开始冒冷汗。

藤真对女人这么粗暴，实在出乎三井的意料，因为他平时还蛮和善的，只有做教练的时候才会显得冷酷一点。

“这女人就是欠干！球打的一塌糊涂，还敢反抗！”藤真对小宫美纱诸多不满。

“你别生气，明天开始，我好好教她打球，直到合乎你的标准。”三井一脸讨好的看着藤真。

藤真没再说话，而是开始专注于女人的身体。

小宫美纱再度清醒的时候，是在三井寿的公寓里，因为她的生物钟，每天早上六点就会准时把她叫醒，她会起床去跑步，练球，然后才去学校。

可是今天她醒来的时候，发现自己全身赤裸的窝在一个男人怀里，那男人也是全身赤裸的。小宫美纱啊的一声大喊，拼命坐了起来。

“哎呀……”三井寿也醒了过来，睁眼就看见小宫美纱在他旁边坐着，一脸恐惧。

“哟，一大早就这么主动，昨晚没够吗？”三井寿低头看自己的下身，小宫美纱的手正按在他的巨物上，肉眼可见那东西瞬间变大。


	12. 第12章：不算太差

“啊！”小宫美纱赶紧把手缩回来，想要转身下床，却在下一秒钟就仰着倒在了三井寿的怀里。

“别着急走啊……我们在晨练怎么样？”三井在小宫美纱的耳边吹着热气，手指已经绕到她的下身，开始拨弄起来。

“不不不……我要去练球……啊……”小宫美纱挣脱不了三井的钳制，他的脚还卡住了她的腿，让她无法把腿合拢，只能在他的手指下颤抖。

三井感觉到自己的手指开始润湿，借着润滑就插入了小宫美纱的身体，一进一出的缓缓抽插。

“不……放开……不行啊……”小宫美纱被三井从身后环腰搂住，那只手现在已经爬到她的胸前，挤压她的小樱桃。

三井又加了一根手指进去，搅动着温暖的池塘。

“还不求我吗？”三井寿一向对他的技术很有信心，女人被他这么折磨，不消片刻就得缴械投降，求他赶紧插入。

“求……求你啊……”小宫美纱不是不想求三井，而是被他搞的浑身瘫软，一股一股的电流从下往上扩散，不知道该怎么办才好。

三井寿双手抱着头靠在床头，身下突兀的巨物青筋暴露。

“自己来啊！”三井寿轻笑。

小宫美纱一阵脸红，不是因为他们两个人即将要做的事，而是因为三井他看起来很有男人味，不同于藤真的漂亮。

三井寿性格也很开朗呢！

小宫美纱颤抖着腿，迈过三井寿的身体，低下头，轻轻扶住他的巨物，让它对准自己的穴口，然后身体慢慢的下沉。

“嗯……”小宫美纱感觉到阻力，那粗壮的东西每次都是怎么进入她身体的？

三井深吸了一口气，抓紧女人的腰，发狠的往下一按，一柱贯穿了女人的身体。

“啊啊啊！好痛！”小宫美纱痛的流出了眼泪。

“这么湿还会痛？”三井感觉到小宫美纱的下体正在不断喷发黏液，但花穴却在不停的收缩。

三井伸手搂住小宫美纱，让她趴在自己的身上，而后自己不断的上顶运动。

“啊……啊……”小宫美纱随着三井的节奏不断发出羞耻的声音，紧紧拥着三井的肩膀，手指抠进他背部的肌肤。

“嘶……”三井背后已经被小宫美纱的指甲划出好几道痕迹了。

“哇，这可不行。”三井迅速转了个身，把女人压在身下，抓住女人双手，按在身体两次。

“教练……教练……”小宫美纱的胸膛起伏，浑身酸软，酥麻的冲击让她开始混乱，分不清身上的人是谁。

三井皱起了眉头，他身下的女人现在喊着别的男人的名字，他应该生气吗？

三井寿扬起手，想一巴掌打醒小宫美纱，但看到她那迷离的眼神，和眼角的泪珠，又于心不忍。

三井寿现在只想把藤真健司从这女人的脑袋里赶出去。

一个在篮球上毫无天赋的女人，为什么这么执着于这项运动？

三井寿来看小宫美纱比赛的时候，不停的问自己这个问题。他开始理解藤真的态度，并非对小宫美纱有什么恶意，只是因为她的篮球水准实在是太差。三井寿觉得如果他是藤真，大概不会在小宫美纱身上浪费双重的精力，女人嘛，到处都有，会打篮球的女人也很多啊！

“也不算太差嘛……”三井说这句话的时候觉得自己很违心，但是藤真那脸色铁青，没必要再火上浇油了。

小宫美纱头低低的，背着手站在那里，藤真一言不发的时候，代表他已经体内爆炸。


	13. 第13章：藤真你别冲动！

三井推了推小宫美纱，示意她说些什么，小宫美纱想了好久，才鼓起勇气抬头，面对藤真。

可是她刚要开口，藤真就抢先说话。

“你还记得我上次跟你说过什么吧。”藤真说。

小宫美纱还记得，藤真说她这场还不得分，就要惩罚她。当然这件事三井是不知道的。

“你们俩干嘛总是在篮球上较劲？打不了就不要打了嘛！放弃算了！”三井不太看好他们俩的执着。

藤真看了一眼三井：“这不像你会说的话。”

三井身上的标签——永不言弃。

“哈！那我是MVP嘛！我打球要是像她这个样子，早就一头撞死了！”三井半开玩笑的，他想调节一下现在的气氛，还防备着藤真突然动手打人，或者怎么样。

正在对峙的时候，篮球馆里出现了不速之客，花形和几个翔阳的球员走了进来。

“藤真，这么急着叫我们来是有事？”花形的身影笼罩了三井和小宫美纱。

平均身高都在一米九以上的翔阳篮球队，只有藤真一个人矮而已。

“喂……藤真……你别冲动！”三井头上开始冒冷汗了，他下意识的拉住小宫美纱的手，感觉到她的手已经湿了。

打架也不占便宜啊……但三井不愧是三井，一秒钟之后已经拉着小宫美纱往外跑了。

花形满头的问号，藤真愣了一下，随即又冷笑了一声。

“一天到晚脑子里在想什么东西……”藤真嘟囔了一句。

“啊？你说我？”花形不是很明白。

“没你事！我叫你们过来是安排一下明天的战术，明天我有事请假，不能跟你们一起去练习赛。”藤真说。

是三井误会了吧……至少小宫美纱是这么认为的，虽然她起初也被吓了一跳，但冷静下来想，藤真应该不会做出这么恐怖的事，找一群高大威猛的队员来轮奸她……

但是三井……小宫美纱瞄了他一眼。三井拉着她跑了好一段路，现在也在缓和呼吸中。

“刚才真是吓死我了……你这样躲的过今天躲不过明天，你自己可要想好。”三井静下来之后，也觉得自己刚刚是多心了，藤真怕是内心已经笑死了。

“三井学长……你不管我啦？”小宫美纱拽住三井的手，可怜兮兮的看着他，眼睛含着泪。

“你够了啊！我又不是你什么人，你欠我的都没还呢！”三井到现在还没看清这女人到底什么货色，光看她每天卖惨已经够了，但偏偏还很受用！

小宫美纱咬咬嘴唇：“怎么没还……你每天都……”

“闭嘴！什么每天！我至少已经三天没碰过你了！我看你就是欠干！”三井轻轻打了一下小宫美纱的头，小宫美纱哼了一声，转过身不看他。

因为这几天两个人都忙，都没时间在一起，虽然是有三天没进行身体交流，可是三井他一天好几次，被他抓到可有好受的。

小宫美纱此刻在想三井的课表，还有他的练习时间，心算两个人是否有空闲时间上的交集。


	14. 第14章：情趣酒店

必须去乖乖的认错，让藤真出了这口气。这是三井对小宫美纱的忠告，小宫美纱不敢不记得，于是专程到藤真家附近的球场去找他。

灯光昏暗的小蓝球场中只有藤真一个人，这个亮度已经看不到篮筐了，但藤真的投篮依然很准。

小宫美纱想起了流川枫，她也曾经偷偷跑到流川枫家附近的球场看他独自练球，他每一个动作在她看来，都是完美无瑕的。

“怎么是你？”藤真跑过来捡球的时候，看到小宫美纱藏在草丛里。

“哎？我……”小宫美纱低着头，抓着自己的衣领。

藤真抱着球，停了下来。

“你说吧，在我没动手之前，你就尽量打动我。”藤真的手指挤压着篮球，可以看出他还在生气。

“教练……我喜欢教练……所以……”小宫美纱心里有点乱，她只记得三井的嘱咐，三井说藤真绝对不是表面上看起来那么冷酷无情的人。

“改变不了什么。”藤真走出草丛，把篮球放到了背包里。

“以你现在的水平，无论你是什么目的，我都不会对你另眼相看，你应该很清楚这件事……还有，我对你的身体早就厌了，你别企图和我长期保持这种关系。”藤真背起背包，打算离开篮球场，灯光的照射下，长长的影子也带着他的决绝。

小宫美纱攥紧了拳头，藤真想甩掉她这个包袱，可她的目的还没达成呢！如果她不能留在俱乐部打球，那才是大写的糟糕。

“教练！”小宫美纱冲了过去，挡在了藤真面前。

“你干什么？这里可是公共场所，你想在这里表演？”藤真推了小宫美纱一把，小宫美纱没站稳，跌在了地上。

藤真皱了皱眉头，俯下身，伸出手：“推一下就摔倒，比赛中的冲撞比这个厉害多了。”

“我今天做了练习才来的，我最近状态不好是因为……因为三井学长他……”小宫美纱说不出口了。

藤真大概也知道三井都干了些什么，他想三井帮他这个忙，却没想到三井会搞的小宫美纱每天体力不支。

“三井？你们每天都做？在哪里？在学校里？”藤真问。

小宫美纱的脸腾地红了。

“没……没这回事……没在哪里……”小宫美纱也不知道怎么解释，要不要解释，还是告诉藤真事实。

小宫美纱的扭捏，让藤真的心中突然燃烧起一团火。

“跟我来。”藤真眼睛暗了一下，扔下一句话，就率先走出了篮球场，小宫美纱赶忙追了上去。

藤真在前面打电话，小宫美纱听到他似乎是在订房间，小宫美纱悄悄的发了信息给三井，共享了自己的位置。

藤真带着小宫美纱来到了一家外表看起来很普通的酒店，进入酒店小宫美纱才看到，酒店楼道的墙壁上贴着好多SM的海报，房门禁闭的屋子里，还传来各种叫声和呻吟声。

前台给了藤真门卡，门卡上写着房门号。

“教练……这是……”小宫美纱想后退。

“你敢逃我打断你的腿！”藤真一把拉住小宫美纱的手腕，拽着她往里走，小宫美纱用尽最后的力气，把房间号也发给了三井。

房间打开了，小宫美纱怯生生的走入房间，藤真关上了门。

粉红色的灯光下，小宫美纱看到各种古怪的道具，屋顶上墙上有手铐，绳子，还有鞭子。小宫美纱有点后悔，不应该把地址发给三井，三井一定会认为她叫他过来是一起玩的。

“教练……我怕……”小宫美纱拽住藤真。

“怕什么！你脱了衣服乖乖的等着。”藤真把背包扔在地上，自己已经开始脱衣服了。

小宫美纱看着房间的布置，有些犹豫。

“你磨蹭什么！我可没那么多时间应酬你。”藤真健司已经露出结实的肌肉，而他身下的巨物也已经开始斗志昂扬起来。


	15. 第15章：SM初体验

小宫美纱躲到一边，对着墙，慢慢的把衣服和裙子脱下来，穿着内衣和内裤站在那里。

藤真健司已经很不耐烦，抓住小宫美纱，把她拖到床边，按在床上，三两下把她上下的遮掩解下来，然后又把她拽起来，推进了浴室。

打开喷头，水喷到两个人的身上。浴室的玻璃房很小，两个人挤在一起，小宫美纱明显感觉到藤真身上窜动的激情，她被藤真按在墙上，藤真抬起她的一条腿，架在自己一个手臂上，另一只手扶着自己的巨物，在女人的穴口附近摩擦。

小宫美纱被眼前的景象刺激的浑身一紧，下身喷洒出透明的液体，混合着喷头喷出来的水，浸染在藤真的身上。

“还没开始就不行了？”藤真明显感觉到手臂上的重量，小宫美纱有要滑倒的趋势，藤真伸手压住了她的肩膀。

藤真关掉了喷头，拽着小宫美纱走出浴室，把浴巾扔到她身上，小宫美纱虽然知道浴巾很快又会被扯掉，但还是裹紧自己的身体。

藤真把小宫美纱拉上床，让她跪在床上，拉起她的手，拉下屋顶上拴着的手铐，把她铐了起来。小宫美纱紧张了起来，因为藤真在她身后，她完全看不到他，不知道他会做些什么。

此刻的藤真正拿着从墙上摘下来的软鞭，研究怎么下手。

显然这位教练不精于此道。

叮咚一声，门铃响起。

“开门，是我，三井。”三井的声音在门外响起。

藤真放下手里的东西，过去开门。

三井一进屋，看到被脱光的女人吊在床上，眼睛马上亮了。

“哟，什么时候玩的这么大尺度了？”三井走到床前，拍了一下小宫美纱的嫩臀。

“呃……三井学长……”小宫美纱使劲扭脖子，相看一眼三井，却在下一秒钟，被一个黑色的眼罩遮住了眼睛。

“三井学长……”小宫美纱眼前一片漆黑，什么也看不见，也感觉不到两个男人的方位，浑身的汗毛竖了起来。

啪的一声，一个塑料的拍手打在小宫美纱的嫩臀上，小宫美纱惊呼出声，身体本能的往前缩。

一下，两下，三下，清脆的声音回档在房间中。

“数出来！”三井命令着，而后又是一下。

“是……四……四……”小宫美纱喘着粗气，数着数。

身体上遭受的冲击令小宫美纱浑身紧绷，但身下的蜜穴却一直不争气的流着汁液，顺着大腿，滴到了床单上。

“别……别打了……难受……”小宫美纱已经数到十了，她难耐的扭动着自己的身体，下身一阵阵的瘙痒让她痛苦难当。

“还有这个？”三井从抽屉里翻出一些形状各异的工具，每个都充了足足的电。

三井随便打开一个开关，嗡嗡的声音响了起来，小宫美纱又开始紧张。

“是不是很想要？”三井把工具举到小宫美纱的耳边，声音是那么清晰，小宫美纱的身体继续发紧，燃起了渴望，自己也搞不清楚自己到底是怎么了。

小宫美纱感觉到自己的臀瓣被使劲掰开，而后一个又硬有冰冷的东西，震动塞进了自己的下体。

“啊……这是什么……”第一次被塞这种东西，小宫美纱的身体没有舒适感，只是觉得要撑爆她的小穴。

但很快，她的身体就沉沦于不断进出的异物，随着节奏发出羞耻的声音。

“嗯……舒服……呜……”来不及表达自己过多的感受，小嘴马上被一个有热度的肉棒塞满，抽动起来。

“呜……呜……”口水从小宫美纱的嘴角流出，前后都遭到攻击，身体不断的分泌着润滑液，一滴一滴落在床上。


	16. 第16章：藤真有女朋友了？

“被假的搞一下就这么淫荡了，真的可还没上呢！”三井的声音从小宫美纱背后传来，小宫美纱这才知道，她嘴里的东西是属于藤真的。

“专心点！”藤真敲了敲小宫美纱的头，小宫美纱更加大力的吮吸。

三井抽出了坚硬的器具，淫靡之液随着器具的撤出，一丝挂在小宫美纱的穴口上。

三井再也忍不住了，握住小宫美纱的腰，猛的一下，直戳花心。

“呜！！”小宫美纱被刺激的身体直了起来，身前的藤真冷不丁的被她的牙齿咬了一下，发出不悦的声音，赶紧把巨龙抽出来。

“咳咳……啊……不要……太快了……会坏掉啊！”小宫美纱口中乱说着一些话，这些声音让身后的男人更加卖力的抽插，片刻之后，嘴又被藤真的巨龙堵上，只剩下呻吟声。

大约抽插了百余下，两个男人才分别抽出自己的巨龙，交换了位置，小宫美纱还没来得及休息，就又被入侵，噗叽噗叽的声音和呜呜的呻吟声混在一起，形成一首美妙的交响曲。

“藤真……你觉不觉得……她的身体素质要比以前好些了？”三井薅起小宫美纱的头发，让她的嘴和自己的下体离的更近。

“那是得益于你每天无止境的疼爱吧。”藤真这句话倒是带了几分醋意。

“哇！我可是在替你耗费精力！你还这么说我……”三井撇了撇嘴。

小宫美纱瘫在床上像一堆烂泥，任由两个男人怎么捏都不会动一下。此时她的双脚正架在藤真的肩膀上，下体紧紧咬住藤真的巨物，使劲把它吸进自己的身体里，藤真的额头上微微冒汗。

三井坐在床边休息，他正在看藤真带着的今天比赛的录像，看到某处时，三井的眼睛一亮。

“我看她也没你说的那么烂吧。”三井回头看藤真，“藤真健司这么精明，怎么会把没用的人放在场上？她这个三角传球可是本场最佳……”

“别说这些。”藤真伸手制止三井。

“没事，她现在什么也听不见。”三井轻笑。

小宫美纱眼神迷离，双手紧紧抓着藤真的小臂，口中断断续续的说着：“教练……教练……我会努力的……求你好好疼爱我……啊……好热……”。

晚风轻轻吹，藤真的头发被吹起，露出眼角上的一道疤痕。

三井背着小宫美纱跟在藤真身后，小宫美纱在三井背上已经睡着了。

两个男人在路口分手。

“喂，你晚上不会还要吧？”藤真问三井。

“这个嘛……我不确定她今晚还能醒过来。”三井笑了笑，背着小宫美纱转弯而去。

“嗯……流川同学……”小宫美纱的梦中呓语。

“什么？流川？”三井有些惊讶。

小宫美纱没再说话，在三井的背上昏死过去。

临近深体大的体测，三井开始消失在小宫美纱的周围。那个每天晚上跑到体育馆来嘲笑她，然后把她拉回家取暖的男人。

小宫美纱去三年级的教室找过德男，德男告诉她，三井大概是紧张的躲起来了，因为关乎他今后的命运。德男劝她不要去找三井，三井看见她一定会发火。

后来的那场比赛，藤真并没有让小宫美纱上场，她好久没去翔阳找藤真，偶尔给藤真发个信息，藤真都没回复过。

小宫美纱一路小跑到藤真家附近的小球场，她看到了藤真，除此之外，还有另外一个坐在一旁看他打球的女生。

藤真……他交女朋友了？


	17. 第17章：你喜欢我？

小宫美纱停住了，躲到了一棵树后。那女生长发飘飘，看上去很温柔很安静，很像是藤真会喜欢的那种。

她叹了口气，看来她是不适合在这种场合下出现了。打算转身往回走，刚转过来，就撞到一堵肉墙。

“哇……对不起对不起……我没看到有人。”肉墙说话了。

小宫美纱揉了揉鼻子，她看到一个长长的影子，她仰头，看到一个高高的眼镜男。

“是你啊，你来找藤真的？”肉墙问。

“呃……花形学长……我路过……”小宫美纱又低下头。

“路过？”花形探头看了一眼球场内。

“喂！藤真！你女人来啦！”花形大喊一声。

小宫美纱被花形的话吓了一跳，立即红了脸：“花形学长！你别乱说了！”

藤真已经回头，坐在一旁的女生也站起来往这边看，小宫美纱不得不站出来，跟着花形一起走入篮球场。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”花形朝着那个女生走去。

“没关系，我也刚到。”女生笑了笑。

“藤真，不打扰你了，我们走了。”花形拉起女生的手，跟小宫美纱打了个手势。

小宫美纱有点尴尬，刚才她脑补的全错，原来这女生不是藤真的女朋友，是花形的女朋友。

“你来干什么？后天比赛你准备好了？”藤真走到小宫美纱面前。

小宫美纱抬头看到藤真严肃的脸，他的脸上挂着汗珠。

小宫美纱马上打开背包，拿出自己的毛巾给藤真擦汗。

“你来给我擦汗的？”藤真抓住小宫美纱的手。

“不是……我……好久……”小宫美纱不知道该怎么说了，她想说好久没看见藤真，有点想他，但是又觉得不应该这么对他说。

“怎么，最近三井都没管你？”藤真问。

“他在准备体测。”小宫美纱回答。

小宫美纱收起毛巾。

“所以你就来找我？”藤真又问。

“啊？”小宫美纱愣了一下，藤真之所以没来找她，是因为觉得她一直和三井在一起？

“不不不！不是这样……三井学长他……我……总之不是这样！”小宫美纱不知道怎么解释了。她和三井只是因为同一学校离得近吧，和藤真的距离还是有点远。

“不管你是哪样，总之我也要参加体测，和三井一样。”藤真说。

“那我就在旁边坐一会儿……不会打扰你吧？”小宫美纱小心的试探。

“随便你。”藤真走回篮球架附近，捡起地上的球。

“我给你传球？”小宫美纱跑到椅子那放下自己的东西，又跑到藤真面前，拿过藤真手里的球。

藤真也没有阻拦，他默认了小宫美纱的做法，有个人帮忙总是好的。只是藤真还没喊累，小宫美纱光是传球都快累趴下了，因为藤真是左撇子，她很难传到适合他接球的位置。

小宫美纱弯腰喘着粗气，看到到藤真的脚往这边走过来，她不敢动了。

藤真走到小宫美纱面前，扶了一下她的胳膊，小宫美纱抬起身，藤真伸手抬起她的脸，小宫美纱对上他的眼睛，看了一眼，就想躲避。

“这么急着避开我？”藤真一把搂住小宫美纱的腰，把她拉到怀里，贴在了他的身上。

“不是不是！那个……汗……”小宫美纱感觉到藤真浑身都是汗，蹭了她一身。

藤真放开了小宫美纱，小宫美纱跑到椅子拿，拿出她的毛巾，又跑回来给藤真擦汗。

“你喜欢我？”藤真突然问。

“呃……”小宫美纱的手停住了。


	18. 第18章：一场野战

藤真好像是认真的在问，小宫美纱继续给他擦脖子上的汗。

“你想说，我不配喜欢你？”小宫美纱觉得藤真是这个意思，因为她篮球水平不怎么样，藤真一直在用这点攻击她。

“有什么配不配的，我只是觉得，你更喜欢三井。”藤真说。

“三井学长的确比教练温柔多了。”小宫美纱突然大胆起来，以前她可不敢这么跟藤真说话，但藤真那样子，有点像在吃醋，她心里想笑。

“不过我们只是好朋友，他帮我练球，我很感激他。教练，你一点都不觉得我最近有长进吗？”没有什么比得到藤真的肯定更能让她开心的事了。

“不觉得。”藤真很肯定的回答。

小宫美纱有点泄气。

小宫美纱的手机响了，小宫美纱从兜里拿出手机，竟然是三井来电，小宫美纱接起电话。

“女人，你在哪？我饿了，过来给我做饭。”三井在电话里说。

藤真一把抢过电话。

“少吃一顿你会不会死？”藤真对着电话说。

“啊？藤真？你们两个在一起？”三井的声音听起来有点惊讶。

“对，不过她没力气给你做饭。”藤真说。

电话另一端沉默了一阵。

“那……对不起打扰了。”三井说完就挂断了电话。

藤真把手机还给小宫美纱，小宫美纱又是一脸尴尬，三井这电话来的真是时候，藤真说的话更是十分暧昧。

“不满意我的回答？”藤真抓起小宫美纱的下巴，那表情，如果小宫美纱说不满意，他可能会捏碎她的下巴。

“满意！满意！”小宫美纱大声回答。

藤真这才放开她。

“真粗暴……”小宫美纱揉了揉自己的下巴，很小声的嘟囔。

“你说什么？”藤真的在女人的耳边喊。

“没没没！我什么都没说！”小宫美纱立即摆手否认。

藤真二话不说，直接把小宫美纱拉到了草丛里。

“教练……这里……会被人看见啊！”小宫美纱不敢大声喊，她真的怕有人过来。

“这么黑谁会看到，怕被人看到你就别出声！”藤真不容拒绝。

“不是……我们换个地方啊……”小宫美纱环顾四周，企图挣脱藤真的钳制，可她的力量实在是太弱了。

藤真扯过外套，扔在草地上，把小宫美纱推躺在上面。

“不行啦……”小宫美纱还在挣扎，拼命抵挡住藤真压下来的身体。

“你再这样，我真生气了！”藤真掐住小宫美纱的手腕，把她的胳膊压在身体两旁。

“不是啦……我……”小宫美纱的声音融化在了藤真的口中。

藤真的唇软软的轻轻的，一点都不像他平时那么冷酷，小宫美纱闭上眼，胳膊环住了藤真的脖子。

黑暗中一阵悉悉索索，两个人身上的衣服已经都扔到一旁，全身赤裸，坦诚相对。

“教练……”小宫美纱的手攀上藤真的脸，即使没有灯光，那轮廓也印在她的心里，如此的清晰。

“我允许你叫我的名字。”藤真突然发力，挺入小宫美纱的身体。

“啊……唔……”刚发出一点声音，小宫美纱就被藤真捂住了嘴。

“你想让人都过来吗？”藤真低吼。

路上车来车往，行人一个一个从篮球场路过，但并没有人注意到黑暗的草丛。

小宫美纱第一次在外面公开的场地和男人做这种事，紧张的不得了，浑身紧绷根本没有多余的精力去体会身体上是否舒适，光是抱紧藤真就觉得很刺激了。

“你……放松一点……”藤真感觉被女人绞住了一样，小宫美纱身体猛烈的收缩，他的下体不敢动了。

小宫美纱深呼吸，尽量放松自己的身体，藤真这才开始大力抽动。


	19. 第19章：暧昧关系

因为环境的原因，很快就结束了，小宫美纱喘息的时候，看到藤真脸上带有厌烦的表情。她知道他早就厌烦她的身体了，只是他似乎还没做好决定，不打算现在跟她划清界限。

再不努力就完蛋了，小宫美纱这才意识到三井为她的担忧，是的确存在的。丢掉藤真这根救命稻草，她才是真的不知道该怎么办好了。

“教练，我帮你洗……洗好送过来。”小宫美纱抢先捡起藤真的外套，叠好，放进自己的背包。

藤真没说话，转身往篮球场外走，小宫美纱赶紧把藤真的包收拾好，背起来小跑两步追上他，但又不敢太接近他，就在他身后保持一点距离。

走了一段，藤真突然停住，小宫美纱差点撞到他后背上，她站住之后，发现藤真面前出现一个长发飘飘的女生，不过不是刚才她见过的那个花形的女朋友。

女生有点害羞的样子，手里拿着一个信封，上面贴着一颗小小的心。

那是一封告白信吧，小宫美纱觉得一定是这样。她曾经偷偷看过流川枫开信箱，信箱里是满满的告白信，流川枫看到这些信的时候，就是一副难以忍受的神情。但，藤真健司他不是这种人吧。

“藤真学长，我喜欢你。”女生把告白信举起来，举到藤真面前，水汪汪的大眼睛，任何男人看了都无法拒绝。

“谢谢你。”藤真微笑着收下了那封信，他伸出自己的右手，女生一脸害羞的握了上去。

此时的藤真并没有那么冷酷，还很暖，小宫美纱突然有点羡慕那个女生，因为藤真都没对她这么温柔的说过话。

“你又想什么呢？想握手吗？我身上哪里你没有握过？”小宫美纱反应过来的时候，女生已经走了，藤真转过身在跟她说话。

“啊……没……没想什么，教练一直都那么受欢迎。”小宫美纱说。

藤真每次说这种暧昧的话都很直接，而且他自己没有丝毫的羞耻感，让小宫美纱无法受用。

“我受欢迎只是因为我长得帅篮球打得好。”藤真突然伸出自己的右手，“给你握。”

“咦？”小宫美纱还是觉得有些突然，但她仍然伸出手，握住了藤真的手。

“好了，别耍小孩子脾气，早点回家吧。”藤真说。

藤真把小宫美纱送到了电车站，看着那辆电车走远，才转身往回走。

让小宫美纱意想不到的是，她下车的时候，看到另外一个男人站在车站。

“喂！这么晚才回来，一个女孩子在外面会让人担心的！”三井捏了捏小宫美纱的脸。

“没事，我去找教练了。”小宫美纱说。

“我知道，你们俩做过了是吧。”三井说。

小宫美纱猛地捂住三井的嘴：“不要在这里说！你们这些男人怎么回事！”

小宫美纱的脸红成了一颗大苹果。三井平常嘴里就不太干净了，还在车站人这么多的地方说些让人难堪的话。

小宫美纱使劲拽着三井往车站外走。

“你这是还不满足，还想再跟我做吗？”三井停住了，小宫美纱拉不动他。

“你胡说什么！”小宫美纱气的踢了三井一脚，难道她和三井之间除了身体交流就没有其他的吗？

“喂！你这个女人！就是欠干！”虽然不痛不痒，但三井还是生气。

小宫美纱感到头疼，锤了锤自己的额头，不理三井，独自往外走。

走到街上，小宫美纱看到一件红色的运动服，骑着自行车飞驰而过，她停下，回头看着自行车远去的方向。

“你暗恋流川？”三井阴魂不散的跟在小宫美纱的身后。

小宫美纱没回答，回过头继续往前走。

“那个死人脸有什么好？我们一起打球这么久，他也就跟我打过一次招呼！太没礼貌了！”三井想起流川的样子就愤愤不平。

“你嫉妒他打球比你好？也是，人家还比你小两岁，已经是国少队的队员了，场均30分，三井学长，你场均多少分？”小宫美纱双手环胸，底气十足。

“从来没得过分的人还有脸说我！”三井轻轻打了一下小宫美纱的头，“你是故意惹我生气吗？你明天别想下床上学了！”

三井抓住了小宫美纱的衣领。

“哎呀……不要啦……在大街上！”小宫美纱被三井拉扯着一路往前走。


	20. 第20章：突发事件

“三井学长！等等……不要这样……”小宫美纱哀求着。

一进屋，小宫美纱就被三井直接抛到了床上，两三下就被剥掉了衣服，她拼命的躲避三井的身体，跑到床脚紧紧抱住一个枕头。

“你过来！我可没心情跟你玩SM！你最好乖乖的听话！”三井手里拿着皮带，啪啪的打在床上，小宫美纱更加害怕。

三井一把抓住小宫美纱的脚踝，把她连人带枕头拉到床边。

“不要……三井学长……不要……”小宫美纱惊恐的看着三井。

“你这女人，还挺会玩的嘛！这也是藤真教的？”三井越来越觉得有趣，看起来他真的很像是在欺负一个柔弱的女生。

三井使劲扒开小宫美纱抱着枕头的胳膊，把枕头扔到一边去，小宫美纱忙着用手遮盖自己的身体，怎奈手的大小十分有限，无论怎么遮盖，都挡不住三井能抓住篮球的大手。

“三井学长……难受……”小宫美纱手臂抵住三井的身体，双眼微睁。三井一只手撑着床，一只手已经捣入小宫美纱的体内，手指搅起一潭春水。

“舒服吗？看你这淫荡的样子，用手你不会满足吧。”三井的手指用力顶入的同时，手掌也重重拍击着他柔软的阴部，挤压摩擦着敏感害羞的花核。

小宫美纱双腿绷的又紧又直，夹着三井的手。三井曲起的手指，碰到她体内微凸的肉壁，只轻轻的刮了一下，女人就被刺激的发不出声音，一大股透明的蜜液失禁般流满他的手。

淫靡的景象让三井再也无法克制，抬起小宫美纱的双腿，架在手臂上，身下早就傲然挺立的巨物猛地扎进了她泛滥的肉穴。

“啊……啊……”小宫美纱终于可以解放她的声音，随着三井的节奏规律的发出。

酥麻的酸爽一浪高过一浪，传遍女人的身体。

“真是不知道满足的荡妇，藤真竟然没喂饱你？还是你想……我们俩一起？”三井略带醋味的话，让小宫美纱想起在情趣酒店被两人前后一起折磨的景象，身体一紧，马上又泄出大量的蜜液。

“好啊，等体测完了我们好好陪你玩。”三井抱起躺着的小宫美纱，换了个姿势，自己躺下，让她骑在自己的身上，双手握住女人的腰，大力的上下抽动。

藤真走出体育馆的时候，三井从后面追了上来，今天是藤真和三井参加体测的日子。

“藤真，先别走，美纱说她放学过来找我们。”三井叫住藤真。

藤真看了看手表，算上小宫美纱在路上的时间，她早就应该出现在体育馆门口了。

“怎么回事？”三井打了几遍电话都不通。

“她不会是出什么事了吧？”三井有些担忧。

“你不为难她，她会出什么事。”藤真说。

小宫美纱除了上学就是练球，平常没什么其他活动，除了要好的女生和篮球队的队友，没见她和其他什么人在一起，男生大概就只有藤真和三井两个人。

“你这嘴巴可真是毒！你的队员受得了吗？”三井撇撇嘴。他不是一次两次被藤真取笑，但如果不是小宫美纱把他们私密的事告诉藤真，藤真怎么会知道的？

此时藤真的电话响了起来，显示仙道来电，藤真有些诧异。

“喂？仙道？可真是稀客……什么？”藤真愣住了。

藤真和三井一路奔跑，仙道在电话里说，小宫美纱和他在一起，她被人打了。藤真来不及细问，赶紧和三井往那边赶。

在海边仙道经常钓鱼的甲板上，藤真和三井看到了小宫美纱，她靠在仙道的身上，看起来有点呆，脸上有浅浅的伤痕。

“美纱！出什么事了！”三井抢先藤真冲过去，把小宫美纱拉了起来。

“我……我……”小宫美纱张着嘴，半天没说出话。

“三井，你别逼她，她吓到了。”仙道拉开了三井拽着小宫美纱的手。


	21. 第21章：三井的过失

仙道告诉三井和藤真，他过来钓鱼的时候，抄近路走了一个暗巷，听到里面有动静，才发现有个女生被几个高大的男生围住欺负，差点被他们强奸，仙道看不过眼，跟那几个男生打了起来，把他们都赶走了。是小宫美纱认出了仙道，拜托他通知藤真的。

“三井，那些人好像认识你，你在外面惹了事？还有，她是你女朋友吗？”仙道有很多疑问。在仙道的逼迫下，那几个男生说出是因为和三井有些恩怨，所以才会来找他的女人发泄。

“什么情况啊？”三井挠了挠头，他已经很久没和那群不良少年一起混了，实在想不出来自己最近得罪过谁。

“三井，先带她回去吧。”藤真说。

藤真伸手拉住小宫美纱，小宫美纱并没有抗拒，但也没说话，就跟着藤真一起走了，仙道有些看不懂了。

“她……藤真？你们这是什么关系啊？”仙道一脸问号。

“我们啊，怎么跟你说呢……总之谢谢你帮忙。”三井并不打算去跟仙道解释这个问题。

小宫美纱一路上都没说一句话，只是有点伤感，想哭，抽泣了两声。

“真是可恶！阿德他们惹出来的事，怎么算到我头上了！”三井追了上来。

刚刚崛田德男联系了三井，告诉他最近和外校学生的发生了冲突，没想到他们会找到小宫美纱的头上。

“明天我去处理一下……美纱，跟我回家。”三井想拉小宫美纱的手，但被她躲开了。

小宫美纱死死搂着藤真的胳膊不肯松开，她不想跟三井走，看都不想看他。

“三井，让她暂时住我那吧，你把你那些事处理好了再来接她。”藤真对三井说。

三井没了法子。

小宫美纱第一次来藤真的住处。藤真不是一个人住，他和翔阳的队友们住在一起，为了方便训练。队友们看到藤真把小宫美纱带回来，一个个目瞪口呆。

“藤真竟然带女人回家？”花形满脸的不可思议。

篮球队的几个人都带过女朋友回家，但藤真一次也没有过。

“你们几个，晚上练习都做过了？下场练习赛达不到我的要求，就去围着学校跑200圈。”被队员行注目礼的藤真发话了。

“啊？马上就去！”花形猛使眼色，几个队友带着篮球跑了出去，藤真在身后看着他们出门。

“教练……我是不是妨碍你了？我……现在就走……”小宫美纱马上要往门口走。

藤真立即伸手拉住小宫美纱，把她拽进怀里。

“不妨碍，哪里都不许去。”藤真抚摸着小宫美纱的头发。

“教练……我怕……”小宫美纱闭着眼，紧紧搂着藤真的腰。

“别怕，三井会处理好的。”藤真说。

女人在他的怀中点了点头。

藤真第一次带女人回家，也是第一次看着女人躺在他的床上睡觉，他碰都没碰她一下。

三井发过信息给藤真，问小宫美纱的情况，藤真很生气，气三井给小宫美纱带来了麻烦，更怕给小宫美纱留下心理阴影。但藤真也知道，这件事和三井没什么关系，他也无法责怪三井，何况小宫美纱都没有责怪过他。

小宫美纱半夜被噩梦惊醒，睁眼发现她在一个自己不认识的地方，回忆了很久，才想起她跟藤真回家了。拉开门走出房间，她看到客厅还亮着灯，藤真在沙发上睡着了，电视里还放着比赛的录像，地上散落着藤真画的战术图。

小宫美纱关上电视，蹲下来，一张一张把那些图捡起来，她抬头看到藤真的俊美的睡脸，忍不住在他的脸上亲了一口。

“谁！”被打扰的藤真伸手一抓，就抓到了女人的胳膊，女人压在了她的身上。

“教练……”小宫美纱的脸颊发烫，她的身体和藤真的身体紧紧贴在一起，心跳加速。

“你醒了？你还好吗？”藤真扶着小宫美纱起来。

“我没事……我该回去了。”小宫美纱坐在沙发上，不敢看藤真。

“我叫三井来接你。”藤真说。


	22. 第22章：体测结果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走一走废话流

小宫美纱并没有拒绝，于是在大半夜，三井迷迷糊糊的爬起来，叫了出租车到藤真的住处接人。小宫美纱有些舍不得离开，藤真只是摸了摸她的头，叮嘱三井照顾好她。

回到三井的公寓，小宫美纱仍然是一言不发，自己洗漱之后，就躺到床上去了，三井躺在她的身边，小心翼翼的搂住她的腰，看她没有特别的抗拒，才敢把她完全搂在怀里。

“睡吧，我不碰你。”三井在女人的耳边低语。

小宫美纱松了口气，她身边的人是三井，总会比是藤真要轻松一些。

第二天放学，三井请了假没去篮球馆练习，跟崛田德男他们一起去找那些不良少年，到了才发现，那些人已经被修理的很惨，三井猜测是藤真动的手，但他本人应该没出现。

藤真健司可不是那么好惹的人，敢动他的队员，又是他的女人，不会有什么好下场。

小宫美纱精神好了很多，她没再提这件事，三井和藤真也没再提过，他们都希望她忘了这件事。

后来三井去看体测的结果，小宫美纱非要跟他一起去，他们又在半路碰到了仙道，仙道告诉他们，流川约他打球，但自己并不想去，虽然和流川一对一很有意思，但是他讨厌被缠住的感觉。不在赛场上的时候，仙道想轻松一点。

“仙道学长可以教我打球吗？”小宫美纱笑着问。

“喂！你这女人不要太过分了，有我和藤真还不够吗？”三井马上阻拦，他直觉上认为，小宫美纱被仙道的“美色”所迷惑了。

“你有藤真这么好的教练，我才要羡慕呢！”仙道一半开玩笑，一半又像是真心的赞叹。

和仙道分手之后，小宫美纱一直看着他的背影，三井站在一旁等了一会儿，小宫美纱的头还是没有转过来。

“你想跟他一起去？”三井按住女人的头，强行把她扭过来。

“没有。”小宫美纱越过三井，走在前面。

深泽体育大学篮球馆外的橱窗里贴着所有申请者体测的结果，三井紧张的不敢过去看，还是小宫美纱替他去的。

小宫美纱跑了回来，脸上没有明显的情绪变化。

“到底怎么样？你倒是说啊！”三井有些急切，小宫美纱不说话，他就更紧张。

“低空飞过，68分。”小宫美纱说。

三井松了口气。

“藤真怎么样？”三井又问。

“他嘛……其实也比你强不了多少，高两分而已。”小宫美纱的语气带着些遗憾，“对了，我现在告诉他。”

小宫美纱拿出手机给藤真发信息。

“切，他本来也没多强。”三井不服气。

“教练的球感可是一流的，放眼整个日本，在这个年龄能做教练的，也只有他一个啊！三井学长，你以后打算做什么？我说你退役之后，你会做教练吗？”小宫美纱一口气说了一堆。

三井挠挠头：“以后的事谁知道……我现在只是在想有没有大学上。”

小宫美纱收到了藤真的回复，她看了一眼手机。

“三井学长，我有事先走了，你回家吗？我们一起去车站。”小宫美纱说。

“有事？你去找藤真？”三井问。

被三井猜中了，小宫美纱反而不知道怎么回答。于是在三井的各种不满下，她只能拖着三井这个“拖油瓶”一起去找藤真。

“又要玩3P？”藤真见到三井和小宫美纱的第一句话就是这个。

小宫美纱听到这话一脸尴尬，她捏了捏太阳穴。藤真跟她说话向来是比较直接，可是当着三井的面也这么说，小宫美纱觉得藤真大概是脑子里少根筋。

“是啊，之前答应她了，体测完了之后，不过……耽误了。”三井的回答惹来了小宫美纱的一脚。

哪有人会把这种事说的这么轻描淡写，就好像他们天天都在做一样。


	23. 第23章：昨晚发生了什么？（仙道登场）

“总之藤真，上一场比赛美纱贡献的几个助攻可是救命的，你不应该奖励她吗？”三井偷偷去看了小宫美纱的比赛，发现她比以前大有进步。

“你们湘北是靠助攻获胜的吗？不能得分的球员留在场上有什么用。”藤真沉着脸。总之他对小宫美纱的成绩从来都不满意。

“你得分很多吗？”三井挑眉。

论得分，藤真自然是不能跟每场比赛拼命刷三分球的三井比，三井得分上也未必会输给流川很多。

“我是球队的大脑，负责组织进攻，不是负责得分的，我不上场他们也能次次取得胜利是最好。”场下教练，场上队长，藤真作为一个控球后卫，他的关注点从来都不是自己能得多少分。

三井还要开口，却被藤真拦了。

“三井，你帮她说话能提高她的球技吗？不能的话，还是省省力气一会儿用吧。”藤真似乎另有所指。

“好吧，这次听你的……”三井在转身时，却不见了小宫美纱，“哎？人跑哪去了？”

小宫美纱正在拼命往车站跑，有两个男人正在谋划着怎么“使用”她的身体，她不想再被他们俩一起折磨了，每次都是筋疲力尽，命都丢半条。

“算了吧……我今天本来真的是想奖励她的。”藤真手里拿着一张餐券。

“你不提3P她怎么会吓跑的！”三井哼了一声。

“你不跟她一起来，就不会有这样的事……”藤真看着三井顿了顿，“你和她在交往？”

“啊？”三井愣了愣，藤真说的话真是让他一句都接不上来。

“现阶段她不能交男朋友，会耽误她的训练，现在时间已经很紧张了，如果她不想失去这个位置，就必须把所有时间都用来练习……所以你最好别一直消耗她的体力。”藤真说。

三井看着藤真的眼神有些奇怪。

“你不会是吃醋吧？她跟我亲近所以你不乐意？”三井总觉得藤真对他充满了敌意，但说起照顾小宫美纱，那还是藤真找他帮忙的，如果藤真不是以大学名额来要挟他，他哪有心思去管什么女人。

“等她能做我的王牌的时候我再吃醋也来得及……还有你三井，体测过了只是第一步，你别忘了还有选秀，光是神奈川这一批三年级的已经很难对付了。”藤真说。

三井哼了一声，就是因为有选秀，他才会想和藤真搭档，如果藤真和牧绅一那样的人搭档，岂不是天下无敌？

两个男人站在街上你一言我一语的聊着，也不失为一种休闲。

每到练习时间，陵南高中篮球馆外总是挤满了仙道的迷姐迷妹，但仙道并不是经常出现，翘掉练习是他的家常便饭，就算他已经是陵南的队长，仍然没有带队的自觉性。

“仙道学长……他今天会来吗？”小宫美纱拦住正要进篮球馆的相田彦一。

“不知道哎，他没说过，我看多半不会来吧。”相田彦一打量了一下小宫美纱，“你是湘北的？”

“嗯……谢谢你……”小宫美纱低下头，转身离开。

相田彦一站在原地看了一阵，突然觉得天空转阴，抬头发现仙道已经走到他面前。

“咦？队长，你来了？刚才有个湘北的女生找你……”相田彦一指了一下小宫美纱离开的方向，却已经看不到小宫美纱的背影了。

“嗯？湘北的？”仙道脑中过了一遍。

“我还有事，不去练习了。”仙道转身往小宫美纱离去的方向跑了。

仙道跑出学校，沿着去湘北的方向追了过去，很快就看到了小宫美纱那落寞的背影。仙道快跑几步，抓住小宫美纱的肩膀。

小宫美纱回头，只看到仙道的胸口。

“你来找我？”仙道问。

小宫美纱没有抬头，她仍然注视着他的胸口。

“嗯……只是想看看……”小宫美纱说。

“抱歉……你可以告诉我，昨晚到底发生了什么吗？”仙道问。


	24. 第25章：仙道迷惑了

仙道记得昨天他为了躲避流川的纠缠，在海边钓鱼一直到天黑，准备回公寓的时候，在路上碰到了小宫美纱，小宫美纱想咨询一些篮球上的问题，说请仙道吃饭，仙道本来也没安排，就和小宫美纱一起去吃烤肉，还喝了点酒。

本来仙道酒量也不太差，但昨晚不知道为什么喝了一点就上头，于是小宫美纱就送仙道回公寓，后来就断片了。早上仙道醒来的时候，总觉得有些奇怪，虽然枕边没人，但床上的一些痕迹在提醒他，昨晚肯定做了什么事。

“没……没什么……”小宫美纱的头更低了。

“你骗我！”仙道伸手托起小宫美纱的下巴，但看到她的眼睛的时候，仙道就惊呆了。

泪花一直在小宫美纱的眼眶中打转。

仙道和小宫美纱坐在路边的休息椅上，仙道手里拿着刚买的饮料和零食。

“到底怎么了？昨晚我们是不是……”仙道对于直接说出这些话，有些难为情。

“仙道学长……昨晚……你强暴我的事你都忘了？”小宫美纱冷不丁的说。

仙道手里的东西吓的全都掉在了地上，他捡东西的时候大脑整个放空了，不知道该想什么，该说什么。

“那个……”仙道半跪下来，在小宫美纱面前。

他开始回忆起，昨晚他好像真的把小宫美纱绑在床上，强要了她……他自己觉得很意外。

“没事，我没怪你，我只是想过来看看你，我现在要去翔阳了，教练说晚上给我补补课。”小宫美纱的手攥着自己的裙边，有些紧张的样子。

“我送你！”仙道马上说。

“不用了，现在天还早，我自己去就行了……你别这样，快起来……”小宫美纱伸手拉了拉仙道。一个大刺头蹲在面前，实在是太扎眼了，路上的行人都在往这边看。

“哦……”仙道站了起来，又坐到小宫美纱旁边，给她打开饮料的瓶盖，撕开零食的袋口，递给她。

“仙道学长，你是不是经常和流川一起打球？”小宫美纱问。

“有的时候会……他这个人啊，蛮有意思的，我跟他认识这么久，都没说过几句话。”仙道感叹了一句。仙道和流川的对话全部都在篮球上，身体和球技的对抗才是他们的交流方式。

“那……下次你可以告诉我吗？”小宫美纱拉住仙道的手。

“咦……”仙道转过脸看着小宫美纱，“你喜欢流川啊！”

“不要这么大声！”小宫美纱捂住了仙道的嘴。这些打篮球的男人的都是一个毛病，唯恐别人不知道他们在干什么。

小宫美纱放开手，和仙道的肢体接触让她有些不自在。

“可是你不是和三井？不对啊，你男朋友到底是谁啊？三井还是藤真？”仙道越想越糊涂。

“都不是！我没有男朋友……那些……都是意外。”小宫美纱很难和仙道解释。

“啊？都是意外？那我也是意外了？”仙道心里觉得有些别扭。尽管的确就是个意外，可他也不是唯一的意外。

“那你要怎样？你要做我男朋友吗？”小宫美纱很认真的看着仙道的脸。

“啊？不是……”仙道正要否认，又觉得自己这么做太不人道，张嘴说不出话来了。

小宫美纱叹了口气：“你们都是这样，我懂，我篮球打得不好，所以你们只是跟我玩玩，没人会认真。”

“不关篮球的事！”仙道极力否认，“我只是觉得，跟你认识的时间不长，没见过几次，还需要互相了解，你也不想要一个只是长得帅，会打篮球的男朋友吧。”

小宫美纱努力的笑了笑：“我很开心仙道学长会这么说，篮球我会努力的。”

仙道把小宫美纱送到车站，告诉她，有任何需要帮忙的，都可以直接来找他，他很乐意为她服务。

小宫美纱和仙道挥手到别，上了公交车，拿出自己的钱包，打开，看着里面流川枫的照片。

“我们很快就能见面了……”小宫美纱看着照片扬起了微笑。


	25. 第25章：被藤真抓包

托仙道的福，小宫美纱很快就见到了流川。

仙道的疑问在于，小宫美纱本来就是湘北的学生，总能在湘北看见流川，她为什么还要特意来看他和流川的一对一。

男人是不会懂的——这是小宫美纱给仙道的回答。仙道不是很懂女人，除了篮球和钓鱼其他事也很少去想。

流川根本不会管谁在看他打球，所有场边的人都是空气，直到小宫美纱说帮他们传球的时候，流川才勉强看了小宫美纱一眼。

“等等！”仙道突然叫停，流川和美纱都看着仙道。

“美纱，为什么你给流川传的球都比给我传的好？”仙道一脸不满。

“呃……”小宫美纱脸色微红，“那是因为他比你矮，我好传啊。”

“是吗？我们俩好像也没差多少。”仙道比划了一下高度，流川只是矮了一点点，不过因为仙道的发型问题，看起来像差很多。

“白痴。”流川对仙道的比划嗤之以鼻。

大概是练习气氛太沉闷了，仙道抱怨完了之后，流川的动作也灵活了许多，几个人都轻松起来。

练习持续到天黑看不到篮筐，流川要骑车回家，仙道送女人去车站。

“你们俩是一个方向吧，流川，你应该照顾一下女生。”仙道说。流川面无表情的表情，还是写着“白痴”两个字，因为他的自行车没有后架，带不了人。

“没事，我自己去车站，仙道学长，你回去吧。”小宫美纱和仙道挥手道别，自己一个人转身往车站走。

仙道真的没有追上来，因为他看到流川推着车走在小宫美纱的身后。

“流川君，这个学期湘北的状态怎么样？”小宫美纱并没有回头，但她感觉到有一辆自行车在她身后滚动。

“还好。”流川回答的很简单。

“我叫小宫美纱。”小宫美纱停下来，转身看着流川，“不过没关系，你不需要记。”

小宫美纱微笑，流川看了看前方，离车站只有几米，他没有和小宫美纱说再见，独自骑上车，冲了出去。

小宫美纱欢快的跳了起来。

藤真健司不来湘北看小宫美纱练习，三井寿也找不到她，而且三井敏锐的发觉，流川也没在篮球馆练习。

流川经常和仙道打一对一，这件事并不是秘密，他们除了约在外面，仙道偶尔也会来湘北篮球馆，这种情况下，小宫美纱都是在的。

三井判断小宫美纱是去看流川和仙道打球了，他记得那次碰到仙道，仙道说和流川打球的时候，小宫美纱心理似乎在计较些什么。

“这样嘛……”三井犹豫了一下，还是拿出手机，给藤真发了信息。

小宫美纱在回家的路上被藤真抓包了。

“你拿我的话当耳边风啊……”藤真严肃的看着小宫美纱。

小宫美纱眼珠一转，藤真就上前一步抢先抓住她手腕。

“想跑？你觉得你跑步的速度会快过我吗？”藤真的脸更冷了。

“没有……没有想跑……”小宫美纱低下头。

藤真放开小宫美纱的手，小宫美纱不敢动，她不打算和藤真比速度。

藤真拨通了电话。“人抓到了，借你家用一下。”藤真对电话里的三井说。

“教练……不用了吧……我现在去篮球馆……”小宫美纱的声音越来越小，因为藤真的脸色越来越难看。

小宫美纱明明有三井公寓的钥匙，却假装没有，在门口耗着，等三井上来才开门。

“钥匙丢了？”三井问小宫美纱。

“没……在教室……忘了带……”小宫美纱胡乱编了个瞎话。

藤真很不爽的把小宫美纱推进屋。

三井关上门，小宫美纱就躲到了三井的身后。

“你躲在我后面也没用，你看你教练的脸色。”三井略微转头对背后的小宫美纱说。

小宫美纱咽了一下口水，这下可惨了……


	26. 第26章：惩罚play（上）

在两个肌肉发达、欲望膨胀的男人面前，小宫美纱绝对不敢反抗，任由男人把自己扒了个精光，并且把手反绑在身后。

没有胳膊的支撑，小宫美纱的身体很难保持平衡，此刻她正跪在床前，埋首于藤真的两腿之间。藤真的脸上仍然没有表情，小宫美纱向上看时，也看不出他现在的情绪。

“藤真，我这又不是情趣酒店，没有那种东西，我平时可不打女人的。”三井翻箱倒柜找了半天，都没找到藤真想要的鞭子。

“皮带。”藤真冷冷的说。

“教练，你放过我吧，我再也不偷懒了。”小宫美纱吐出藤真身下的火蛇，乞求的看着他的眼睛。

只不过藤真健司没有三井寿那么容易心软，就像他的球风，场上场下都是那么刚。

“三井学长……”小宫美纱可怜兮兮的回头。

三井看到女人身前粉红色的蓓蕾，身下的巨龙一下就从原本就松散的裤子里跳了出来。

三井两步走过来，弯腰拉起小宫美纱，小宫美纱哎呀一声，扑在了床上。

“疼……”小宫美纱流出了眼泪，三井手中的皮带在小宫美纱雪白的嫩臀上留下一道道殷红的印记。

“啊……不要打了……饶了我吧……”小宫美纱一边哭一边喊。除了身体上的疼痛，还有心里的疼痛，三井可从来没这么对待过她，他再索求无度，对她都是温柔的。

藤真伸手抓住三井又要落下来的手腕。

“够了，把她打坏了，明天的比赛怎么办？”藤真把小宫美纱翻了个身。

小宫美纱屁股火辣辣的，躺在床上还是哎呦哎呦的叫。

“她这么不长进，你还真寄希望于她能给你得分？我早就说了，没这个天分就不要打球了，那个流川也不会因为你打篮球就喜欢你。”三井拉起小宫美纱，把她拽到沙发上，三井坐下来，让小宫美纱跨在他的腿两侧，朝天的巨龙对上她已经潮湿的穴口。

“啊……”小宫美纱被三井猛的按了下去，又是一阵撕裂般的疼痛，眼泪又流了出来。

“流川？她打球是为了吸引流川？”藤真站起身走了过来。

虽然藤真早就认为小宫美纱学打球是另有目的，但没想过她是为了吸引男人，而这男人还是流川枫。

“啊……不是……啊……”小宫美纱被迫骑在三井的身上，上下运动，她的脚很难沾到地上，使不上劲，全靠三井的手握着她的腰，但那手劲大的几乎要捏碎她。

“三井，你今天心情不好？”藤真问。他觉得今天三井特别的粗暴，甚至比他还粗暴。

“这女人欠干，不干死她，她是不会知道厉害的。”三井一边说着，一边更加大手上的力度。

“教练……救我……教练……”小宫美纱转而向藤真求救。

“你想干死她？那还不容易。”藤真一转头，看到了茶几上放着一瓶润滑剂。

小宫美纱又被三井按在了床上，动弹不得，被绑着的手臂已经勒出了红印，她光着脚，下半身还在床下站着。

“不……啊……”小宫美纱下身刺激的想要直起上身，却马上被三井又按了下去。

此时藤真正在手指上抹上润滑剂，把手指一节一节的插入女人的菊穴。

“这里还没有用过吧？”藤真问三井。

三井哼了一声。那里他也只是手指插进去过，为了增加女人的兴奋感。

“不要！教练，我明天要上场，求求你，我会努力的。”小宫美纱哭的更厉害了。

“你别在这装可怜！”三井吼了起来。

“美纱，我是你第一个男人吧。”藤真突然提起这个。

“是……”小宫美纱有气无力的回答。

“你这样子，让我不知道该怎么办好，为了球队，我应该开除你，但是你纠缠我这么久，也算是任劳任怨，我应该再给你机会还是……”藤真到现在都没做出这个决定，他一直都在纠结。

小宫美纱咬着下嘴唇，她知道藤真什么意思，如果她不肯，藤真铁定要开除她。

死就死吧……小宫美纱心一横：“你们干吧！”


	27. 第27章：惩罚play（下）

“嗯，这才乖……三井，这个第一次让给你。”藤真难得对三井笑了一下。

三井松开压着小宫美纱的手，小宫美纱也没挣扎，闭着眼，乖乖的趴着，等着男人的暴虐。

“好痛……”小宫美纱的身体忍不住颤抖。

“放松……深呼吸……”三井看着自己怒挺的巨物一寸一寸进入小宫美纱的菊穴，全身都兴奋起来。

终于插到底，三井的头上也渗出了汗珠。小宫美纱哭的太凄惨，他又开始微微心疼，放慢了速度，好让她适应。

“天，好紧，夹得我快爆了！藤真，还是你的主意好。”三井的语气中透露着他的开心。

“这样，你就不会再生气了吧。”藤真说。

小宫美纱奋力睁开一只眼，在模糊中看到藤真的样子，他只是站在那里，冷冷的看着。

藤真一向都是这样，冷静、克制，小宫美纱从来没看过他冲动的样子，即便是他主动要抱她，那血液也是冷的。

三井就不同了，他冲动起来会整晚都不让她休息，不停的折腾她，马力开到最大，没兴致的时候她脱光了站在他面前，他也不想要。

迷迷糊糊中，小宫美纱被三井抱了起来，没有支点，她的菊穴含着他的巨物，沉到最底，三井的胳膊架住她的腿，露出嫩红的花穴，对着前面的藤真。

三井坐到了沙发上，把她的脚也放在沙发上，环住她的腰，让她靠在他肩头。

“不来吗？”三井看着藤真。

藤真略微思索了一下，还是走到沙发前，看着小宫美纱暴露的胴体，身下的花穴像小嘴一样，一张一合，像是在期待他的进入。

提起女人的双腿，藤真一插到底，小宫美纱难耐的呻吟，身体更加紧缩，身后的三井也被箍的发出愉快的声音。

在藤真的主导下，小宫美纱被夹在两个男人中间，两个小穴都被占满，只剩下她用来大喘气的嘴。

“教练……教练……好舒服……还要……”小宫美纱开始胡言乱语起来。

“我说了，允许你叫我名字。”藤真伸手抹掉了小宫美纱脸上的眼泪，她的脸早就哭花了。

“藤……真……我喜欢你……”小宫美纱的脑中想起藤真的问题，他问她是不是喜欢他，她现在来回答他。

“喂喂喂，你表白也不要当着我的面吧！”三井有些不满，“这话你可也对我说过，你这个淫荡的女人，你到底喜欢谁？”

“没……没喜欢……不知道……啊……不知道啊……”小宫美纱沉沦在欲望中，男人想说什么就说什么吧，管不了那么多了。

小宫美纱胳膊上的束缚已经解开，她迷乱的抱着两个男人，乞求一次又一次的疼爱，两个小穴火辣辣的，花穴却还不断喷洒着爱液。

“这女人真是，怎么都挖不干净。”三井抽出自己的手，小臂都要被打湿了。

“你继续玩吧，我先走了，我还没定好明天的计划，你记得明天把她送到体育馆来，死也得死在篮球场上。”藤真已经穿好衣服，背起包。

“教练……教练……再来啊……”小宫美纱喊着。

“教练教练！你就知道教练！你信不信我现在掐死你！”三井眼中冒火，使劲挺入女人的花穴，快速抽插，顶的女人一通乱叫。

藤真摇摇头，开门走了出去。


	28. 第28章：平平无奇

奋战了一晚上，小宫美纱还是在喊教练，三井气的冒烟。

“你老实说，我和藤真到底谁强？”三井站在樱木花道面前。

“藤真？谁啊？”樱木花道眨眨眼。

“你这个白痴！浪费我时间！”三井把篮球使劲塞给樱木花道，他想起，他还得把那个腿软的走不动路的女人送到体育馆去。

“谁是白痴！你才是！小三大白痴！”樱木花道在后面叫嚣。

反正都上不了场，还去体育馆干嘛？三井拖着那女人在路上走，女人一直在喊疼。

“喊什么喊！哪里疼啊！”三井是相当不满意小宫美纱对他的态度。

“就……那里……”小宫美纱红着脸，她怀疑自己被三井插的肛裂了，一走路就疼。

“嗯？”三井停了下来，看到女人疲惫的样子，突然心情好了起来。

“你再说我不如藤真，就让你一辈子下不了床！”三井从包里翻出一个药膏，“拿着这个，自己抹。”三井半夜就去药店买药了。

小宫美纱接过药，塞进自己的兜里：“我没说你不如教练啊……”

“那你是觉得我比他强？”三井现在特别想知道这个答案。

小宫美纱揉了揉太阳穴，为什么要在街上讨论这种蠢问题，男人的自尊呵……

“嗯……算是吧……他可没你这么长时间……”小宫美纱发觉三井持久力很惊人，特别是他越累的时候越恐怖。

“你不会对藤真也这么说的吧？”三井还记得小宫美纱对藤真的表白。

“没有！三井学长，怎么这种醋你也吃啊！那你还说过你喜欢我呢，是不是真的？”小宫美纱反问。

三井不说话了，他不记得自己火热的时候都说过什么。

小宫美纱有点失望，低下头。

“好了……别说这些无聊的话，跟我在一起你很吃亏吗？浪费精力的人是我哎！”三井摸了摸女人的头。

小宫美纱哦了一声。

三井想了想，拉住小宫美纱的手：“让你当一回我女朋友。”

“好！”小宫美纱马上喜笑颜开，“你可千万别告诉教练，他不许我交男朋友的。”

“你还是都听他的啊！那我到底算什么？”三井觉得自己可能是一个人形工具。

小宫美纱一个人在那偷笑，三井摸不到头脑，握着她的手，两只手一起放进自己的裤兜里。

“三井学长，你真好。”小宫美纱由衷的夸赞，总之，比那个冷酷教练要温柔的多。

“那是当然！你跟着我算你走运了！”三井毫不谦虚。

三井把小宫美纱带到比赛场地，递交给藤真，藤真就像昨天什么都没发生过一样，泰然自若的指挥他的女队员进行赛前热身。

“真是难为她。”三井感叹。

“那你不要做啊。”藤真白了三井一眼。

三井无意和藤真斗嘴，自己返回观众席就座，看着底下跑来跑去的女人，总是担心她身体上不舒服。

一场平平无奇的比赛看的三井都睡着了，等保洁阿姨把他叫醒的时候，球赛已经结束了，三井看了一眼记分牌，藤真的娘子军输了十几分。

藤真健司又要发火，小宫美纱又要遭殃了。三井想到这儿，就立刻站起来，跑出了体育馆。

三井一直打小宫美纱的手机，但一直不通，藤真的手机一样打不通，三井此时满脑子都是不好的预感，例如藤真打着皮带抽人，或者压着女人猛干的景象。


	29. 第29章：仙道发现真相

小宫美纱的手机此刻正躺在她的包里，而她正在公园的篮球场里练习投篮，跟她在一起的是仙道，仙道并不打球，也没有指点她的意思，他只是站着看着她练习。

“仙道学长，你……在看我？”小宫美纱停了下来，她看了看周围，其他人也都是各自打球，也没发现有仙道认识的人。

“本来没有……你的手机一直在响。”仙道说，他早就发现她的手机在亮。

小宫美纱跑到篮球架底下，从背包里拿出手机，上面都是三井的未接来电，小宫美纱播了会去。

“三井学长，你找我？啊？没有啊，我没和教练在一起……没有啦，他没打人……真的没有，我在练球呢……知道了，我会早点回家。”小宫美纱说完，挂断了电话。

“三井……藤真……”仙道心中在思量什么。

“美纱，来我家坐坐吗？”仙道问小宫美纱。

“嗯，好啊！”小宫美纱看看表，觉得时间很早。

仙道的家就在附近，仙道故意走在后面，小宫美纱走在前面，她走的路很准确，仙道跟着她走，就到了自己的公寓。

仙道打开家门，请小宫美纱进入，他看着她自觉的坐到沙发上。

“要喝点什么吗？”仙道从冰箱里拿出饮料，递给小宫美纱。

小宫美纱伸手去接，仙道却松了手，饮料掉在了地上，而小宫美纱的手却被他握住。

“仙道学长……你……”小宫美纱想抽回自己的手，却被仙道握的紧紧的。

仙道一把拉起小宫美纱，下一个动作就把她横抱起来，往床边走去。

“仙道学长……你想干什么？”小宫美纱惊慌的抓着仙道的衣服。

仙道把小宫美纱放到床上，一手压住她的两个手腕，一手开始解她的衣服扣子。

“仙道学长！你放开我！你到底要干什么！”小宫美纱挣扎起来。

“一个男人把一个女人压在身下，你说想干什么？”仙道的手已经伸进小宫美纱的内衣，握住她的双峰。

“不……仙道学长……你不要这样……”小宫美纱的手被压着无法动弹，只能软软的抗议。

“啊……不要……嗯……”小宫美纱转过头，脸对着墙，不敢看仙道。

仙道的手已经拉下她的运动裤，手指隔着内裤，准确的轻轻的按压着她的花核。

“怎么不要？你不是很兴奋吗？”仙道低下头，含住小宫美纱的耳垂。

小宫美纱身上一颤，想躲开仙道的上下的攻击，可被仙道压着身体，动也动不得。

仙道一松开手，小宫美纱就急忙阻拦他在她身下肆意的手，但马上就被他拉开，把她身体翻了个身，撤掉她身上的衣服。

“不要……仙道学长我不想……”小宫美纱感觉到上身一阵凉，已经一点遮掩都没有了，而仙道正在拉下她的内裤。

小宫美纱奋力挣扎着爬起来，使劲推仙道的身体，仙道反手一耳光打下去，小宫美纱马上倒在了床上，仙道撤掉了她的内裤，让她全身赤裸的暴露在空气中。

“你听着，我不想用暴力，但是我必须让你知道，欺骗我的下场是怎样的。”三井的手指摩擦着她的脸，他的声音不重，但他的表情有些可怕。

“我……我没有骗你啊……”小宫美纱的声音在颤抖。是的，她跟仙道不熟，她接近他是为了流川枫，所以她不知道他接下来会做什么。

“你没有？上次我是喝多了，我带你回家了，但是我们什么都没做对不对？”仙道扳过小宫美纱的头，强迫她对着他的眼睛。

“我……我也喝了酒……不是很记得……”小宫美纱说的并不自信。

“好，既然你说是真的，那我们多做一次也无所谓啊，你看看你的身体，都湿成什么样子了。”仙道随意拨弄了一下女人身下的红豆豆，女人又不争气的泄出了透明的黏液。

“不！我不要！”小宫美纱很肯定的说。


	30. 第30章：来自仙道的惩罚？

小宫美纱并没有想过要找第三个男人，藤真和三井已经让她应对的很吃力了，她是不应该招惹仙道，她也没想到仙道这么聪明，这么快就发现了她的“阴谋”，可她并不想和仙道发生关系。

“不跟你说废话了。”仙道摸到扔在床上的长毛巾，把小宫美纱的双手绑住，固定在了床头。

“放开！你放开我！”小宫美纱要急哭了，因为她身体自然的反应太可怕了，她的身体在期待仙道进一步的触碰。

仙道不管小宫美纱说什么，他站起来，拿出手机，安装在手机架上，按了录像的键。

“你和藤真，还有三井都是怎么玩的？真会享受，三个人在一起搞。”仙道一边说一边脱掉自己的衣裤。

那一身分明的肌肉让小宫美纱脸红，而他身下硕大的变化，又让她害怕。

“我也很好奇，你身上有什么魅力，能让咱们神奈川两位这么优秀的后卫这么痴迷。”仙道笑了，他笑的很好看，小宫美纱看的有些痴了。

“我没有……我……呜……”小宫美纱的嘴也被仙道用毛巾塞住了。

“把腿张开，让我看看，这颜色可真漂亮。”仙道拿着手机，在小宫美纱的身下不停的拍。

嘴被堵住的小宫美纱只能呜咽，她的腿被仙道分开，无论怎么都合不拢，只能任由仙道胡作非为，而仙道的行为让小宫美纱的身体越来越兴奋。

“好热，好紧，你和他们在一起那么久了，还是这么紧吗？”

“你的水好多，他们有说过吗？”

小宫美纱侧着脸，无法回答仙道，满身的红晕。这些三井经常说，但藤真不喜欢表达，他只说过厌烦她的身体。

这……这是什么感觉……小宫美纱被刺激的躬起了身体，她低头一看，仙道的头正埋在她的双腿之间，用舌头舔她敏感的花核。

天……她受不了了……仙道还没正式开始，他的手和舌头就已经让她溃不成军了。小宫美纱自己都能感觉到自己的身体因兴奋不断的发抖，一阵阵的快感从下体扩散到全身。

仙道突然停了下来，他抬头看她，那迷乱的眼神，让他很满意。

仙道拿出了小宫美纱口中的毛巾，女人马上舒服的呻吟起来。

“很喜欢是不是？射过吗？”仙道在小宫美纱的耳旁问。

“什么？”小宫美纱不懂了，他怎么会问她射过没射过，那不是男人才有的吗？

“没什么，下次再教你。”仙道抬起小宫美纱的双腿，压到她的胸前，身下跃跃欲试的巨龙，顶在她的穴口，不断的摩擦。

“嗯……好难受……”小宫美纱浑身酥软。

“怎么？还不邀请我吗？你不说，我怎么知道你想要什么？”仙道很有耐心的研磨她的花核，看着她的下体一股股冒出黏液。

“……”

“说啊！”

“我要……快进来……”小宫美纱早就忍不住了。

“好，来了！”仙道又漾出迷人的微笑，用力一顶，自己的火蛇就借着小宫美纱身体的润滑，完全插入了她的身体。

“啊……好粗……”小宫美纱的下体发胀。


	31. 第31章：藤真的邀约

“你喜欢粗的吧，你喜欢就说出来。”仙道笑着反复抽插，不快不慢，就像他投篮一样，很有节奏。

“喜欢……喜欢……”小宫美纱跟随着仙道的节奏发出羞耻的声音。

仙道不会让她很难受，他时刻关注着她的反应，不断的问她的感觉，不断的调整姿势，好像一直在为她服务，让她欢娱。

“还要吗？”仙道搂着怀中仍然在颤抖的女人。

“不……不要了……”小宫美纱昨晚才被藤真和三井猛干一通，今天又打了比赛，现在又被仙道抓住，泄了好几次，实在是没力气再来了。

“好，那你休息一下，我去买饭。”仙道给小宫美纱盖好被子，离开了公寓。

小宫美纱躺在床上喘息，她伸手摸过自己的手机，翻开藤真的对话框，藤真给她发了一张温泉的电子券，他说他没空去，叫她周末自己去。

小宫美纱对着手机笑了笑，藤真还是在意她的。

我等你忙完了来——小宫美纱把这条信息发了过去。

但小宫美纱并没有注意，那是一张三人招待券。

临近周末，三井硬拉着小宫美纱回家，小宫美纱以为他欲求不满，又要大开杀戒，跟她整夜奋战，但三井只是拿给她一些东西，他说是周末去温泉要用的。

“温泉？什么温泉？”小宫美纱心里生起不好的预感，三井怎么会知道温泉的事？

“藤真没跟你说？”三井也一脸问号。

“无所谓啦，这些东西你先拿着，我练习完了直接去，藤真有比赛，他要晚上才到吧。”三井一边收拾东西一边说。

又……三个人？小宫美纱头都要炸了。

“怎么？不愿意？你想跟藤真去，甩掉我？”三井此时像小孩子一样噘着嘴。

“不是……”小宫美纱根本不知道是三个人一起去，一时没反应过来罢了。

小宫美纱被三井抓住了肩膀。

“你这女人！真拿我人形按摩棒吗？用完了就扔？不是我每天陪你练球，你早就被开除了！”三井一通爆喊，小宫美纱吓的闭上了眼睛。

“你……也不是为了我啊……你不是要和藤真组队吗……”小宫美纱顶住三井逼过来的身体。

说中了三井的心思，三井愣了愣。

“怎么傻了？”小宫美纱在三井脸前晃了晃手。

三井拉住小宫美纱的手，她的手跟他相比还是小了很多，但她的手指上也有跟他一样的茧。

小宫美纱抬头看三井的时候，那灼热的目光让她预测到了他的下一步行动。

“今天还是算了吧……”小宫美纱抽回自己的手。

她转身收拾东西，脸还有些发烫。

有力的双臂从背后环住了小宫美纱的腰。

“你是不是喜欢藤真那种粗暴型的？”三井俯身在小宫美纱耳边低语。

“不是！不要闹了……”小宫美纱想拽开三井的胳膊，但力量远远不够，还是被他死死地箍住。

“怎么了？如果藤真想要的话，你会拒绝吗？”三井一使劲就把小宫美纱腾空抱起，拖着她往床边走去。

被拦腰“斩断”的小宫美纱无力的挣扎，被拉的全身都疼，还没反应过来，就被压在了床上，校服裙子也被三井扯掉了。

“暴力狂！暴力狂！”小宫美纱轮着拳头乱打一气。

“疯女人！疯女人！”三井被打了好几下，虽然感觉像蚊子叮咬一样，搞的心理痒痒的，只想把女人吞下肚。

“喂……”小宫美纱闭上了嘴。三井的手指已经挤进她的下体，在里面打转，但是她一点也不想出声，不想看见他得意的嘴脸。


	32. 第32章：耽误时间的女人

可小宫美纱的身体反应是不会骗人的，难受的要命但也不想三井的手拿出去，拼命并拢着双腿，把他的手夹在大腿下。

三井干脆抬起小宫美纱的一条腿，让她的脚腕架在他的肩膀上，分开她的腿，再加入一根手指，在穴内探索起来。

“想要你就说，可别憋坏了。”

小宫美纱也被三井气的七荤八素，如果不是她浑身瘫软，真的想爬起来打他一顿！但三井的话，让她想起了和仙道在一起的一幕，想起那天被仙道玩的那么疯，下身的蜜汁又涌了出来。

“哇，你这身体是水龙头吗？”三井抽出自己的手指，手指上裹满了黏液。

“三井学长……”小宫美纱身体突然空虚，不满的喊着那个正在专注于手指的男人。

“忍不住了吗？”三井低下头，点了点小宫美纱的额头。

“嗯……”小宫美纱拉住三井的胳膊。

“那要你帮我咯！”三井一把拉起小宫美纱。

小宫美纱坐了起来，她的面前就是三井跃跃欲试的巨兽，小宫美纱乖乖的张开嘴，轻车熟路的把那滚烫的肉刃含到嘴里。

可她刚刚开始，三井已经等不及了，又把她推倒在床上，压住她的双手，把自己的巨物送进了她的口中，卖力抽插起来。小宫美纱感到呼吸困难，涨红了脸。

“你……你没事吧？”三井见女人实在辛苦，就拔出自己的巨物，拍了拍女人的脸蛋。

小宫美纱咳嗽了几声：“没事……刚才憋着了……”

三井把小宫美纱拉起来，拍着她的背，一边拍一边偷偷地笑。

“你笑什么！”小宫美纱轻轻一推，三井就躺在了床上。

小宫美纱爬过去，压在三井身上。三井饶有兴趣的看着，不知道这女人想要做什么。

小宫美纱在三井的身上闻了闻。

“你闻什么？”三井问。

“闻闻有没有女生的香水味，看你都跟什么女生在一起。”小宫美纱虽然下身赤裸，但上身还穿着她的校服上衣，强烈的对比刺激着三井的神经。

“什么女生啊？我都不和女生说话的。”三井开始伸手解小宫美纱的上衣扣子。

“我不信！你不是应该有好多女球迷吗？”小宫美纱皱起了眉头。

现在湘北篮球部的风头正劲，除了流川枫，其他队员也有一票追求者，还有很多男生要求加入篮球部呢！

“我说没有就是没有！你整天都在想什么！”三井扯下了小宫美纱的上衣，露出粉色的波点内衣。

“没什么……随便问问……”小宫美纱跪坐在床上，有点泄气的样子。

“不要耽误时间啦！”三井再次扑倒小宫美纱。

除了女人的娇喘声，偶尔还传来几声男人的嚎叫。

你真的该剪指甲了——三井在镜子面前侧身照了一下自己的后背，被女人指甲抓的几道明显的血印。

也许三井觉得小宫美纱还在意他有没有和其他女生在一起，所以又特意澄清了几次。

“你……这么在意我的话？”小宫美纱摸了摸三井脸上的疤痕。

三井把那爪子收在自己怀中。

“那是当然，就算你只把我当人形按摩棒，我也是很有职业素养的！”

“什么人形按摩棒啊？”小宫美纱从来不觉得男人会自己这么形容自己，不过三井寿在她眼中也不算是什么正常的男人，那是个总是试图霸占她一切时间的男人。

今天不回家了——小宫美纱这样告诉三井，三井有些惊讶，不是被他强迫留下来，她还没这么主动过。

女人的行为一向让三井摸不到头脑，小宫美纱正搂着他的胳膊沾沾自喜，他却不知道她到底有什么好开心的。

小宫美纱的手机闪了一下，她拿过手机，看到仙道发来的信息，上面是时间和地点，而那个日期，正是她要和三井、藤真一起去温泉的日子。

“谁发信息？”三井见小宫美纱看着手机发呆。

“没谁，发错了。”小宫美纱迅速删掉信息，收起手机。

睡吧——小宫美纱挤进三井的怀里，三井拉起被子，把两个人罩了进去。


	33. 第33章：来自仙道的威胁

周六，天空晴朗。

小宫美纱离开学校的时候特意去篮球馆和三井打了个照面，她说先去温泉办入住。

“不是都说好了……你是来看流川的？”三井环顾了一下篮球馆，发现流川枫并没有出现在这里。

“才没有！我走了。”小宫美纱朝着三井打了一个拜拜的手势。

小宫美纱背上包，一路小跑到车站，她打算先去找仙道，然后再去温泉。流川枫当然不在篮球馆，因为他和仙道越好打球，所以仙道才会把时间地点发给小宫美纱。

离篮球场越来越近，小宫美纱已经听见了砰砰的篮球的响声，打板、进框，她已经感觉到，那是流川日常的节奏。

果然在转过来之后，小宫美纱看到流川和仙道刚刚攻防转换。仙道看到了小宫美纱，冲她挤了挤眼睛。

“认真点！”仙道的表情让流川不悦。

“你也太霸道了吧，你要求我的眼里只能有你，那我女朋友可不干。”仙道笑了起来。

流川一脸黑线。

仙道总是喜欢说一些别的来逗他，而他也只会把仙道和两个字联系在一起——白痴。

流川不由得被分散了注意力，看了一眼仙道口中的“女朋友”。

“你认识？”仙道看流川的表情，可能是记得小宫美纱。

“你还打不打了？那么多废话。”流川的注意力很快就回到了仙道身上。

仙道直接把篮球扔给了小宫美纱，做了一个要球的手势。

小宫美纱眼珠一转，把球抛往流川的方向，仙道像是早有准备，一下就把流川挤到一边，接到了球，反而是流川并没有想到仙道会抢球。

“不服就抢回来啊！”仙道微笑。

流川的眼神从惊讶转变到生气，又转变为凶狠。那是小宫美纱最喜欢的眼神，那样的流川在她的眼中是最有风采的。但是那样的流川，眼中就一定会有她。

想到这里，小宫美纱的心中就略带苦涩。

流川专注于篮球，小宫美纱专注于流川，她并没有发现，在不远处还有一双眼睛在盯着她。

“你去哪儿？去我那坐坐？”仙道问小宫美纱。

和流川一起足足打了两个小时没休息，强度比打一场比赛还大，仙道也不是铁人，主动选择结束两人一对一的练习。

之后流川一个人练习投篮，仙道已经打算离开了。

“仙道学长，我还有事，我现在去车站。”小宫美纱说。她的视线并没有离开流川的身上。

“你是拒绝我？”仙道有点意外。

从来都没有女生会拒绝他的邀请，而他也不需要邀请女生去公寓坐，如果她们主动提出的话，他多半也不会拒绝。

“拒绝？”小宫美纱一时没反应过来仙道想说什么。

“装傻？”仙道拿出手机，翻出一张照片，举到小宫美纱眼前。

“喂！”小宫美纱的脸涨得通红，“你……你怎么还留着这种东西！”

仙道收回手机，得意的看着她。

“你……不会还有视频吧？”小宫美纱觉得仙道极有可能一直保存着上次的照片和视频。

“答对了！所以你要不要来？”仙道笑了。

小宫美纱开始头疼，她是为什么要惹上仙道这种人……她开始觉得仙道之前说的话是对的，她对他的确一无所知，只知道他会打篮球喜欢钓鱼。

“我今天真的有事！你……你去找你那些迷姐迷妹好不好？”小宫美纱准备背包离开。

“不好，你不去我就把照片发给藤真。”仙道说。

“啊？发给藤真？你有病啊！他……我……”小宫美纱开始舌头打结。她是应该描述她和藤真的关系，还是应该骂仙道缺德？

“那你去不去？”仙道笃定这样可以威胁到小宫美纱。

小宫美纱咬了咬嘴唇，她可不能任由仙道把照片到处乱发，总要想个办法说服他删了那些东西再说。


	34. 第34章：请快一点

仙道打开了公寓的门，小宫美纱迈进门。

她快速观察仙道公寓的家具布置，眼睛定位到他的电脑桌。

“你去洗一下。”小宫美纱推了仙道一把。

“突然这么急？”仙道有点纳闷。

仙道还是放下包，走向浴室。

“冰箱里有饮料……”

“知道了！你快去！”小宫美纱把仙道推进浴室，砰一下关上门。

浴室里响起了水声，小宫美纱快速跑到电脑桌前，看到仙道的笔记本电脑并没有关，她开始翻看文件夹，试图找到她的视频，但一无所获。

小宫美纱又跑到门口，打开仙道的背包，从里面翻出了仙道的手机，但手机是有密码的，她一时也解不开。

“这个混蛋……”小宫美纱急得满头大汗，又跑回电脑桌前翻来翻去，终于从一个抽屉里发现了一个U盘。

“你在找什么？”仙道的声音在小宫美纱身后响起。

小宫美纱赶紧把U盘捏在手里。

“呃……没什么，我口渴。”小宫美纱回过头，努力挤出最美的笑容。

仙道下身围着毛巾，上身赤裸头发上没擦干的水滴掉了下来，掉到腹肌上，小宫美纱愣了愣，那景象实在是有点诱人。

“我刚才不是说了，冰箱里有吗？”仙道说。

“是吗？”小宫美纱站起来，不着痕迹的坐到床边，把U盘随手放到了脚边自己的包里。

仙道正要走向冰箱的时候，小宫美纱拉住了他的手，仙道回头。

“仙道学长，拜托你快点，我赶时间。”小宫美纱放开手，两三下就把自己的上衣和裤子脱掉了。

“你真的有事？”仙道挠了挠头，他刚才以为那是托词，但是看她这么急，才相信她是真的有事。

“当然是真的！所以快点……哎呀……”小宫美纱拖着仙道往床的方向，结果脚底下绊了一下，拉着仙道倒在了床上，还被仙道压在了身上。

“重……”小宫美纱差点被压死。

仙道赶紧撑起自己的身体。

“抱歉……你没事吧？”仙道问 。

“没事。”小宫美纱大口呼吸，咳嗽了两声。

仙道坐了起来。

“那个……你既然有事，就算了吧。”

“呃……可以吗？”小宫美纱从仙道的身旁探头出来，指了指仙道的下半身，毛巾已经被顶了起来，支起了小帐篷。

“你这女人，怎么回事啊？”仙道使劲一拉，就把小宫美纱拉到了自己怀里。

“我……真的有事啊……”小宫美纱脑袋是想走的，但她的身体紧紧贴在仙道的胸前，舍不得离开。

小宫美纱的下体正贴在仙道灼热的铁杵上，稍微动了动，就感觉到身体里有什么东西涌了出来。

“咦……湿了啊……”仙道的长指从小宫美纱的股间进入她的内裤，触碰到她下身黏糊糊的东西。

“不要说出来！”小宫美纱捂上仙道的嘴。

仙道的话对她刺激有多大，她是亲身领教过了。

“嗯……你……”小宫美纱靠在仙道的肩膀上喘息，仙道的手指已经在她的体内来回来去的搅动。

湿润的感觉染满了手指，仙道干脆把小宫美纱的内裤拉下来丢在一边，把她调转方向，让她上半身躺在他的腿上，而她的腿分开架在他的肩膀上。因为她腿并没有那么长，所以身体并没有完全躺在仙道的腿上，几乎是悬空的。

“咦……”小宫美纱感觉到软软的舌头划过她的花核，身体一紧，便喷出了一股透明的液体，顺着她的腰往下流去。


	35. 第35章：捉奸在床

“快……麻烦你……快点……”小宫美纱紧紧抓着仙道的腰。倒立让她脑部充血，更难受的是，仙道的舌头在她的花核上扫来扫去，一阵一阵的酥麻传遍全身。

“差不多了吧……”仙道放下小宫美纱，把她平放在床上。

突然的空虚感席卷了小宫美纱的身体，小宫美纱难耐的摩擦着双腿。

仙道身上围着的毛巾滑落到了地上。

一双手掰开女人的大腿，怒挺的巨物使劲挺进了女人的身体。潮湿的环境让他一捅到底，小宫美纱的身体瞬间躬起，刺激到口中发不出任何声音，只有下体喷发的黏液告诉男人她又多愉快。

“要来了……”仙道双手挤压着小宫美纱柔软的胸，不算很大，但够敏感。下身紧锁的力道让仙道差点射出来。

仙道深呼吸，慢慢退出女人的身体，完全退出的那一刻，又狠狠的捣入，接下来就是狂风暴雨般的攻击。

“啊……啊……不行了……太快了……要死了……”小宫美纱瘫在床上，双手紧紧攥着床单。

仙道给她的压迫性是前所未有的，像他打球时的破坏力一样，但仙道也是让她身体上感觉到最舒适的，他完全不同于藤真的霸道和三井的无休止，他会很在意她的感受，给她多一些温柔。

“还要再来吗？”仙道看到小宫美纱身下那一滩浸染了床单的晶莹的液体，而她似乎还在不停的分泌。

仙道翻了个身，躺在床上，把小宫美纱转移到他的上面，骑在他的身上。

“啊！！”小宫美纱差点摔倒在仙道的身上。

她才注意到，仙道的长度也很不一般呐……

仙道扶住她的腰，上下抽动她的身体，她那小穴中的褶皱几乎被完全舒展，所有的敏感点都被那巨物划过，而且虚弱的无力阻止。

“不行了……要疯了……”什么三井什么藤真，小宫美纱已经完全忘记了，身上每一寸细胞都感受着欢愉。

“那就疯吧……”仙道迅速转换姿势，让小宫美纱趴在床上，小宫美纱双腿软到无法跪着支撑身体。

仙道干脆整个身体都趴在小宫美纱的身上，按住她圆润的肩膀，贴着床单那仅有的缝隙，在她身下挤入他的巨物，快速抽插起来。

“不……不……要疯了……我要疯了！”体内彻底的爆炸让小宫美纱喷发出最灿烂的花朵，呻吟之声也夹杂着哭泣，双手不停的乱抓，想要抓住一块浮木，却只被仙道压的更深更沉。

一直喊到失神，小宫美纱已经记不起刚才是什么情况了，只记得自己似乎昏了过去。

“你要去哪儿？用我送你吗？”仙道已经穿好衣服，坐在床边。他细心的给女人盖上被子。

“咦……”小宫美纱被仙道一提醒，突然想起晚上的约会，想从床上爬起来，但腿完全不听使唤，动也动不了，只是撑起上半身，很快又倒下了。

“你还是睡会儿再走吧。”仙道摸了摸女人的头。

他瞥到小宫美纱的手机，上面有三井的未接来电，还有三井发过来的信息。

仙道拿起自己的手机，发了短信给三井，那信息很简单——她在我这。

而此刻，三井已经站在仙道的公寓门口，他收到仙道的信息，已经要爆炸了。

“仙道！开门！”三井使劲砸门。

“啊？三……三井？他怎么会来……”小宫美纱吓的不轻，想爬又爬不起来。

仙道走到门口，打开门，三井满脸怒容的站在门口。

“嗨！”仙道笑着打招呼。

“你嗨个屁！”三井推开仙道，冲进了公寓。

地上凌乱的衣服，床上裸着的女人，空气中暧昧的气息，眼前的景象已经清晰的告诉三井，到底发生了什么。


	36. 第36章：你是她的男朋友？

“三井学长……我……”小宫美纱勉强坐起来，用被子遮着身体。

啪的一声，三井抬手一掌打在小宫美纱的脸上，小宫美纱倒在了床上。

“三井！你干什么！”仙道冲了过来，抓住三井的手。

“我教训我的女人，你少管闲事！”三井看着仙道更是两眼冒火。

“你的女人？三井，你在说什么啊？你是她的男朋友吗？”仙道温柔一笑。

三井愣了一下。

“我记得美纱没有男朋友，你不是，藤真也不是，所以她想和谁在一起，那是她的自由。”仙道说。

仙道的话并没有什么可以反驳的地方，事实如此。

仙道走到床边，挡在了小宫美纱身前。

“美纱，你还去吗？”三井转了个身，背对着床。

“仙道学长……谢谢你……我要走了……”小宫美纱抖着双腿下床，穿好衣服。

三井顺手提起小宫美纱的背包，背在自己身上。

小宫美纱不可能不去，因为藤真会去。她在篮球上根本无法讨得藤真的欢心，唯有在其他方面加把劲。

花形说他在藤真的桌上看到了表格，但是名字一直没填满，似乎在犹豫，小宫美纱知道她的时间已经不多了。

“美纱……”仙道跑到了门口，扶住差点跌倒的女人。

“如果有什么需要帮忙的，一定要告诉我，听到了吗？”仙道说话的声音很大，也很重，他是特意让已经走出门口的三井听到。

小宫美纱转身看了一眼仙道，点了点头，推开仙道的手，走出了公寓的门。

在大街上，小宫美纱拉住了三井的衣角，三井停了下来。

“三井学长……你可不可以……”小宫美纱咬着嘴唇。她没想到三井会跟着她，她也不知道三井会不会把这件事告诉藤真，她不确定藤真知道之后的态度。

“可以。”三井回答。

“呃……”小宫美纱还没说完，三井已经猜到她想说的话。

“我不会告诉藤真……仙道说的没错，我不是你男朋友，藤真也不是，你和谁在一起那是你的自由，我没有权利干涉。”三井说。

小宫美纱心里有些抽痛，无论三井说的是真话还是气话，她都不会开心。他跟踪她，难道不是关心她和什么人在一起吗？

“你还能走吗？”三井转过身，弯腰，很关切的问。

“可以……让我扶着你吗？”小宫美纱低着头，声如蚊蝇。被人“捉奸在床”的感觉实在是不怎么样，特别是抓她的人也是一个她十分在意的男人。

三井伸出手，握住了小宫美纱的手，拉着她往前走去。

到了温泉旅店，三井办好了入住手续，叫了两碗拉面送到房间，小宫美纱吃完之后，才恢复了一些体力，身子不会发软了。

这次温泉之旅是藤真早就定好的，旅店的钱也已经付过。藤真选了三人间，小宫美纱想到晚上要和两个男人睡在一起，就浑身着火，想换房却被告知已经订满，无法更换。前台大婶看着小宫美纱的眼神，让她万分羞愧，这种两男一女奇怪的搭配，大概也不常见。

三井说因为他跟踪小宫美纱，所以耽误了自己的练习，这会儿已经去院子里的篮球框底下打球了，小宫美纱自己在旅店里转了转，百无聊赖的到外面去看三井练习。她想叫三井教她投篮，但三井看起来情绪不佳，她也没敢开口。

三井满身大汗的时候，小宫美纱送上了水和毛巾。

“咦……突然对我这么热情？仙道伺候的你很舒服？”三井接过毛巾，自己擦汗。

“没那回事！”小宫美纱满脸通红。

三井的眼中虽然带着问号，但小宫美纱看出他藏在眼底更深层的欲望，他和藤真把她约出来过夜，还不是想玩弄她的身体……虽然她并不讨厌这样，但感觉怪怪的。

“那……仙道……究竟是怎样的？”三井还是问了出来。


	37. 第37章：让你知道我的厉害

“干嘛……干嘛问这种问题。”小宫美纱抓过身，背对着三井。

三井似乎很在意这样的问题，但是藤真，经常在一起混战，他大概是知道的，而对于仙道，篮球之外的就不了解了。

可是小宫美纱并不打算告诉他仙道的事。

“就是好奇……看他那样的人，那么招女生喜欢，对女生的态度也跟流川差不多，好不到哪去。”三井接着说。

“乱讲！仙道学长……他很温柔的！”小宫美纱忍不住回头反驳三井。

直到接收到三井的目光，小宫美纱才知道自己被他骗了，他是故意激自己说。

三井坐了下来，打开水瓶的盖子，仰头咕嘟咕嘟灌了几大口。

“喂……凉啊！”小宫美纱来不及阻止三井的“暴力”，只能眼看着三井喝完之后冰到整个人石化。

“三井学长，你没事吧？”小宫美纱轻轻拍三井的后背。

“冷……”三井抖了一下。

小宫美纱还在观察三井，无防备的被他拉进怀中。三井捏住小宫美纱的下巴，强迫她看着他，而后他的嘴唇压了下来。

“唔……”小宫美纱想顶住三井的身体，但力量太弱了，三井纹丝不动。

女人满脸通红并非告诉男人有多陶醉，而是她快要憋死了！

三井放开小宫美纱，她立即大口大口的喘气。三井总归是没有那么细心，每次都是在差点要把她弄断气的时候才发现。

“三井学长，你怎么了？”小宫美纱总是觉得三井今天心事重重，难道是因为仙道的事？

“三井学长，我给你传球好不好？”小宫美纱推了推三井，三井的注意力压根就没在她身上，不知道在想什么。

三井抬头看了一眼站在身旁的女人，对上她期待的目光。

“我教你投篮吧，藤真不会要一个不能得分的人。”三井说。

藤真健司身为一个优秀的控球后卫，当然知道分数不能代表一个球员的价值，只是在他构建的队伍里，也从没出现过一个不能得分的球员。

三井刚要站起来，就被小宫美纱按了下去。

“你……你说什么？教练他不要我了吗？你说的是不是真的？是不是真的！”小宫美纱激动的抓住三井的肩膀晃来晃去。

“喂！你听人说话不要听一半好不好！”三井抓住小宫美纱的手，制止她让自己继续头晕。

三井站起身，用手指戳着小宫美纱的头：“我是说，你在这样浪下去，他真的会不要你。”

“那……他什么时候来？”小宫美纱问。

“嗯……还要一阵吧。”三井看了看时间，藤真的比赛应该刚刚开始。

“好！现在开始努力！”小宫美纱大喊，三井吓了一跳。

练习两个小时的结果——40%的进球率。

“真是累死人，藤真是怎么受得了教你们这样一群女人的。”三井的感慨。

平时的训练虽然疲劳，但只是身体上的，教小宫美纱打球可是身体上和精神上双重的折磨。日常三井只是有一搭无一搭的指点指点，陪她玩一会儿，真是认真起来还是挺消耗精力的。

“我要是藤真，早就把你踢出去了。”三井脱掉运动服，准备去浴室洗个澡。

“你又不是藤真！你比藤真差远了！”小宫美纱哼了一声，三井停了下来。

“说什么你！你这女人找死！”三井一通爆吼。

小宫美纱捂住了耳朵。

“你给我过来……今天不让你知道知道我的厉害，你早晚要骑到我头上来！”三井抓住小宫美纱的胳膊，把她往浴室拖。

“三井学长……三井学长你放手……我错了……我错了……”伴随着小宫美纱的哀嚎声，浴室的门砰的一下关上了。


	38. 第38章：都是醋缸

“我错了……嗯……不要这样……”小宫美纱伏在洗脸盆上，身下遭受着三井的折磨。三井一手按着她的肩膀，一手在她的花丛中滑来滑去。

“碰一下就湿了，难怪连仙道也着了你的道。”三井拿起自己的手，手指上沾满了蜜汁。

“不要看……”小宫美纱从镜子里看到三井的样子，实在是有些羞耻。

“仙道也能让你这么开心吗？”三井奋力一顶，把自己的巨物埋进了潮湿的花穴中。

三井满意的看着女人因突然的袭击而全身发抖的样子，微闭的双眸，弧度完美的后背。三井两只手离开女人的腰部，向上握住女人的胸，使劲挤压，女人咕叽一下，一潭秋水顺着三井的巨物，从缝隙中喷洒了下来。

“看来仙道不怎么样嘛，下午没有喂饱你吗？”三井开始抽动身体，每次都把火蛇完全拔出，然后再一插到底。

小宫美纱没有多余的力气回答三井的话，只剩下看似哀嚎却欲迎还拒的喘息。

“用不用给你留点力气？你现在就这么激动，等下藤真来了可怎么好？”三井捞起小宫美纱的身体，一手捏住她的酥胸，一手扶着她的脖子，让她的头靠近自己的身体，而后把嘴凑到她耳边轻轻的说：“还有……我还为你准备了很多玩具……你一定喜欢……”

三井抽出自己的巨物，把小宫美纱拉进玻璃房，打开淋浴，拿着喷头在她的身上细细的冲洗，把喷头冲着她的下身，立即刺激的她推开三井的手。

“怎么？这就受不了？等下那些玩具，你要怎么应付？”三井使劲托着小宫美纱虚软的身体，以防她摔倒。

“什……什么玩具……不要那些……”小宫美纱想起那日在情趣酒店，有些冰冷的假阳具插进她的身体，又难受又磨人。

“不要？不要干嘛跟着来？”三井关了喷头，摘下墙上挂的大毛巾，裹住了小宫美纱的身体。

“我以为藤真……”小宫美纱不往下说了。

“你以为藤真主动约你，还是约你一个人，所以……”三井狡黠一笑。

三井自然是早就察觉到了，小宫美纱并不想跟他一起，她只想和藤真一起，他的存在越来越像小宫美纱和藤真健司他们两个人之间的第三者。三井自认自己不比藤真差，而且他和小宫美纱在一起的时间又长，没道理会输给藤真。

出了浴室，三井打开背包，从里面拿出干净的衣服，一件一件穿起来。

“你别走！”小宫美纱扯住三井的胳膊。

“走？我为什么要走？我可没玩够呢！”三井转过身，把那可怜兮兮的女人拉进怀中，“我出去订餐，等一会儿我们去泡汤泉，在那吃……藤真也该来了吧，你问问他。”

小宫美纱柔软的身体隔着一层毛巾，贴在三井的衣服上，令人遐想的触感让三井的下身又开始灼热。

“该死的……这样我还怎么出去啊……”三井咒骂了一句，推开怀中手脚不安的女人，转过身决绝的开门走出房间。

门砰地一声关上了，小宫美纱盯着房门看了几秒，手机的信息提示让她回过神，拿起扔在榻榻米的手机，打开就看到藤真的留言，说他刚结束比赛训完话，太累了不打算来温泉这，让她和三井好好玩。

小宫美纱看到信息，心一下就凉了半截，立即拨通了藤真的电话。

“教练……你为什么不来？你是不是不要我了？我哪里做的不好的，我会改的！一定会改的！”一直怀着一颗不安的心，小宫美纱格外注意藤真的反应，他找借口不来，让她觉得他已经把她除名，所以不想面对她。

电话另一端沉默了一阵，才又开口：“我现在去车站，希望还能赶得上最后一班车。”


	39. 第39章：期待已久的

挂断了电话，小宫美纱的大脑一直处于放空的状态，直到三井回来，她仍然围着毛巾呆呆的跪坐在榻榻米上，手里握着手机。

“汤泉可以用了……怎么你没过去吗？”三井轻轻拍了拍女人的脸，“这是……”三井感觉手上有些潮湿。

“没什么，走吧。”小宫美纱拉着三井的手站了起来。

热气腾腾的汤泉中，三井靠在池子边上，眼睛上盖着毛巾，舒缓自己的身体，小宫美纱则是把汤泉当游泳池，在里面游来游去，像一条欢快的鱼。

岸上放着三井定好的饭菜，伸手就能够到。小宫美纱趴在池子边缘上刷手机，她关注的是手机上的时间。表面上心不在焉，实际上心里算计着藤真的路程时间。

“哎……怎么没有一个这么痴情为我的女生……”三井掀开毛巾的一角，一只眼睛瞥到抱着手机不放的女人。

一点点小心思又被三井看穿，小宫美纱怀疑她是不是真做的这么明显。

“你说什么啊三井学长。”小宫美纱游了过去，扎进三井的怀里，“你不是有很多女球迷吗？她们各个都温柔漂亮。”

“那倒是……”三井搂住怀中的女人，突然站直身子。

“藤真你来啦！”三井喊了一声。

小宫美纱一听藤真来了，马上要站起来转过去，却被三井箍在怀里动弹不得，急的扑腾扑腾喝了好几口池水。

直到三井忍不住笑出声来，小宫美纱才知道自己被三井骗了，气的小脸通红。

“三井学长你好坏！”小宫美纱打了三井一下。

“现在不紧张了吧？”三井捏捏女人的小脸蛋。

经过三井这么一搅合，小宫美纱的确没有之前那么紧张了，心情也轻松起来，还觉得有点饿了。

“你先吃点吧，不然等下藤真来了，你可没力气应付。”三井说。

“没关系，他也没力气应付。”小宫美纱笑嘻嘻的。

藤真发信息说不想来了就是觉得累，再长途跋涉过来，也是增加疲劳度。

不过小宫美纱很快就会明白，她所理解的藤真的累，和藤真想表述的累，根本不是一个概念。

“谁没力气应付？”藤真的声音由远及近传来，很快他的人就从黑暗中走入了汤泉。

眼看藤真下到水池里来，三井和小宫美纱都没说话，也没跟藤真打招呼。

“怎么都这么看着我？我有哪里不对吗？”藤真忍不住低头看了看自己。

三个赤裸的人站在水里，看下去也没什么不对劲。

“哦……没事，这麻烦的女人还你。”三井推了一把小宫美纱。

小宫美纱依然是沉默的，她脚下踌躇，因为得不到藤真的任何指示，她早就习惯了藤真的各种命令，藤真不说话她反而不知道该怎么办。

三井依然仰靠在池壁上，静静的看着他们。

“你愣着干嘛？过来啊！”藤真实在看不下去了。

小宫美纱面对藤真，心里总是有些怕怕的，越不过他教练的身份，即便他多次告诉她，可以叫他名字，她也很难转换这种天生的身份。

“哦……来了……”小宫美纱低下头，看着身前水波的晃动，一步一步往藤真身边走，却脚下一滑，整个人往前扑了去。

已经做好被水淹的准备，小宫美纱闭上眼，却没有料想般失态，而是撞到了一堵肉墙上。

“教……教练”小宫美纱两颊微红。

少许水珠溅到藤真的肩上，挂在藤真手臂的肌肉上，小宫美纱竟然看了入神了，不知不觉就伸出手，摸着藤真的手臂。

“发什么花痴！”藤真敲了一下小宫美纱的头。

“啊……对不起教练……”小宫美纱咽了一下口水，但并没有放下自己的手，她舍不得离开那坚实的触感。

“嗯？”藤真脸色一沉。


	40. 第40章：水中压迫

身为教练，藤真有着和年龄极为不符的成熟和稳重，他高一的时候已经是翔阳的王牌队员，更是场上的队长，连高年级的队员也听从他的安排。

至于私下他是什么样子，小宫美纱并不是很清楚，因为在她面前，藤真很少展露出不同的一面，就算是把她压在身下时，也面不改色，很少会放纵自己。对于小宫美纱来说，藤真他一直都是高高在上的。

她，很想知道更多的他……

“你……”藤真深吸气。

水下女人的手正握着他发胀的肉柱，小脸更是一幅羞涩的模样。游走在他身上的那只手，正缓慢的移动，扩大他身上的感觉。

藤真皱了皱眉，小宫美纱并不算大胆的女生，特别是在这方面，她的主动不过都是被迫讨好他而已，她所有的动作，也都是他教的，不过想让自己舒服一点，并没有其他的。

不过小宫美纱自从跟三井混在一起，每天被三井按在床上，开发了不少新姿势，但是藤真并没有给她什么发挥的空间。藤真喜欢主导一切，三井喜欢随心所欲，加上小宫美纱和藤真单独一起的时间不多，所以藤真没感觉到她内心的冲动。

“饿了……吃东西！”小宫美纱松开了手，她的肚子正在咕咕的叫。

小宫美纱走到放着晚餐的池边，一伸手，就把托盘拉了过来，那真是一顿丰富的晚餐。

“三井学长，要吃点东西吗？”小宫美纱转身问三井。

三井刚要张嘴，又咽了回去。他看到藤真在小宫美纱的身后，贴的很近。

“咦……”小宫美纱的后背撞到了藤真的胸膛。

“要……吃吗？”小宫美纱手里拿着一块寿司，本来想放进自己的口中。

藤真没说话，只是探头过来，张开嘴，一口吞掉小宫美纱手里的寿司。

小宫美纱愣了愣，还没回过味来，就感觉自己浮了起来，她那两只腿，被藤真抱了起来，挂在他两个小臂上。

硬邦邦的铁柱向上顶住了小宫美纱的穴口，她的身体缓缓下沉，正在包裹住水中依然灼热的东西。

小宫美纱绷紧了脸，这感觉真是太不好了，水的压迫感比较大，想要完全沉下去也没那么容易。她使劲扒着池边，三井看到她的脸色和动作，也猜到大概发生了什么。

“不如我们回房间吧，我看你们也没心思吃东西。”三井说。

“好。”藤真放手，撤了下来。

小宫美纱砰的一下掉进了水里。

“喂……”三井赶紧游过去，把女人从水里捞了出来。

“不要这么粗暴嘛！藤真，你到底有没有交过女朋友？”三井有此疑问。

三井拍着女人的后背，女人咳嗽个不停。

“没有。”藤真回答。

“什么？没有？那你和美纱也是第一次？”三井问。

走在前面的藤真回过头：“我只是说我没有正式交往的女朋友，女朋友这么麻烦的物种，我现在还不想试……特别是这种还要教打球的，搞不好半条命都没了。”

没有女朋友不代表没和女人发生过关系，藤真这么优秀的人，投怀送抱的自然不少，总有他看得上眼的，不过没有长期交往的，很快就结束了。

“嗯……最后一点认同！”三井干脆抱起小宫美纱的双腿，让她搂住自己的脖子，驮着她往前走。随便玩玩就算了，真的认真起来，那可是要耗费不少精力的。

“你们用不着这么损我吧！”小宫美纱撅起了嘴。

“你闭嘴！”三井轻吼。他把女人放上岸，用大毛巾裹住她的身体，又把她塞回到藤真的怀里。


	41. 第41章：3人play开播

小宫美纱朝着三井做了个鬼脸，她一只手还搂住藤真的腰。女人和三井的眉来眼去，使得藤真腹部的火蹭一下窜起。

藤真深吸一口气，用力抓住小宫美纱的手腕，拽着她往房间的方向走。

“啊……痛……教练你轻一点……”小宫美纱的速度哪跟得上藤真，被硬拉扯的胳膊疼脚疼，可藤真却不理会她的抗议，很快消失在黑暗的楼道中。

三井拾起几个人扔在池边的衣物，看了一眼两人离开的背影，心中有些担心，看藤真那气势汹汹的样子，可预见小宫美纱今晚不会好过。

为什么她要被这么粗暴的对待？小宫美纱心里不服气。

这个游戏不是你先挑起的吗？藤真目光灼热的要把小宫美纱烧化。

小宫美纱紧咬下嘴唇，她不想出声，不想让藤真得逞。下身的铁杵急速抽动，顶的她浑身颤抖，跪在榻榻米上双臂也快撑不住了。

三井慵懒的靠在一旁看藤真今晚比赛的视频，看得津津有味，不时发出赞叹。

藤真维持着长时间的快速抽查，小宫美纱连喘息的机会都没有，不断缩紧花穴，让身后的男人更加卖力。

他真的累吗？小宫美纱只觉得自己腰疼的厉害。

“藤真，除了你队上的人，咱们神奈川的球员你最想和谁搭档？”三井突然问。

“仙道。”藤真想都没想就快速回答。

“仙道？”三井听到这个名字就自然的笑出了声。

小宫美纱听到仙道的名字，又是一颤。

“很好笑？”藤真有些奇怪。

“哦……是……”三井正要解释，藤真正在招待的女人一生惨叫，吓了他一跳。

“累……好累……三井学长……救命……”小宫美纱拼命喊叫。

“好吵……”藤真也停了下来，抽出自己硬邦邦的巨龙。

小宫美纱立刻瘫在了榻榻米上，动都不想动。那一刻，她只是怕三井把她和仙道的事说出来，所以用尽了最后的力气，现在是真的不想说话了。

“好在仙道比我们小一年，不然……”三井十分明白，如果仙道和他们同年，他是没机会和藤真做搭档的。

三井放下手机，打开自己的背包，把里面的东西一股脑倒了出来，小宫美纱眯着眼一看，立刻弹起了身，一下子坐了起来。

“咦……不是很累吗？”三井望见小宫美纱有些害怕的表情，心里有数说不出的愉悦感，他就是觉得这样的小宫美纱很可爱。

“我来帮帮你吧……”三井嘴角上扬，那抹坏笑让小宫美纱往后退了退，抵到了墙上。

“给我。”藤真伸出手，朝着三井，但他的眼睛还是盯着靠着墙瑟瑟发抖的女人。

三井拾起手铐，放在藤真的手里。

“不要……”小宫美纱并不喜欢那些东西，本来她也不会逃跑，可那两个男人却乐此不疲。此刻她周围并没有任何遮掩可以抓，后面也不过是墙。

藤真一伸手就拉住女人的足踝，使劲一拽，就把女人拉到了自己身旁，不容女人挣扎，立即把她的手用手铐铐了起来，双臂按在头顶，快速把自己的火蛇塞入了女人的口中。

小宫美纱又涨红了脸，那火蛇直往他的喉咙里钻，捅的她要断气。

“呜呜……”小宫美纱的嘴里只能发出呜咽声。

她所有的注意力都集中在怎么满足藤真上，并没有发现三井一直在悉悉索索的准备着什么，直到双腿被分开成M型，一个冷冰冰的硬物钻进她的花穴，她才要挣扎着要起身，但只是略微抬起双臂，就立即被藤真压了下去，口中的火蛇也愈发膨胀。


	42. 第42章：三井的挑战

三井正在把假阳具插入小宫美纱的身体，按动开关，震感便随之而来，上面小兔子一样的触手一次一次按上她的花核，花核敏感的破土而出，每一次被碰到，酥麻感就从她的下体扩散全身。

嘴里不能出声，下体颤抖不已，一股股的黏液从花穴里冒出来，很快打湿了榻榻米。

“真是水做的，光是吞假的就湿成这样。”三井啧啧的感叹。

藤真哼了一声：“还不是都便宜了她，你看看她这淫荡的样子，打球不用心，这方面倒是不落后。”

小宫美纱呜呜的抗议，她已经很努力的练球了，可一直得不到藤真的肯定，上场的机会也很少，这才让她沮丧。

此时藤真的手机响了起来，藤真放开压着小宫美纱的手，从她口中撤了出来，走到一边去拿手机。解放了嘴的小宫美纱马上大口大口的喘气，她转过脸，看着在一旁接电话的藤真却不知惹的三井不悦。

三井一手扭过小宫美纱的头，捏住她的脖子，强迫她看他，另一手下也加快了抽插的速度。

“啊……轻点……”小宫美纱被拷在一起的双手顶住三井捏着她脖子的胳膊，再怎么说假的东西也是没有温度的，让她觉得很难受。

“轻？我什么时候轻过？”三井俯下身，对上小宫美纱的脸。

他拔出手中的假阳具丢到一旁，快速脱掉自己的裤子，拉起女人的腿，露出她的美穴，狠狠的捣入，一插到底。

“啊！！”小宫美纱的身体猛缩，双手不受控制的胡乱摸着三井的身体。

三井伸手拿过按摩棒，打开电源，猛地压在小宫美纱的花核上，火蛇狂风暴雨般的抽插起来。

“啊……放了我……不行了……会死的……”小宫美纱俨然控制不住自己的身体，不是三井使劲压着她，她就要蹦起来了。花核又疼又肿，想要离开那恼人的按摩棒，却被压的更重，躲也躲不开，身体只能一次又一次收缩，释放出更多渴望的信号。

三井也很快撤了出来，女人夹的那么紧，他很容易射出来，为了延缓自己的高潮，更为了让那淫荡的女人多快活一阵，他打算换个姿势再干。

下体突然的空虚让小宫美纱的体内瘙痒无比，她迫不及待的自己伸手去抓，自己用手指挤压着自己的花核，就差把自己的手指插进去了。

“自己干上了？”三井打掉小宫美纱的手，按在头顶。那瘙痒再度侵袭，小宫美纱难耐的扭动着腰肢，像是在邀请男人的进入。

“三井学长……快……求你……”小宫美纱不得不放弃尊严，哀求男人的疼爱，可当她睁大眼时，却发现面前的不是三井，而是藤真。

“啊？藤真？”小宫美纱使劲睁眼，怎么三井突然变成了藤真？

藤真拍了一下女人绯红的脸颊：“怎么连敬语都没有了？”

“藤真学长……抱歉……啊……好舒服……”小宫美纱的身体被藤真填满，激动的洒出一滩蜜液。

“呜……我要……插我……”下体死死咬着男人的长剑不断收缩，小宫美纱口中发出各种淫靡的声音。

“趴过去！”藤真拍了拍小宫美纱的身体，小宫美纱马上转身，趴跪在榻榻米上，扭动着腰肢，邀请着男人的进入。

嗡嗡的声音响起，藤真拿着按摩棒，从她的两腿间深入，按在了小宫美纱的花核上。

“啊！！”小宫美纱突然受到刺激，身体反射性想躲开，然而肩膀马上被三井按住。

几次按键转换频率之后，按摩棒的震感已经开到了最大，藤真拿着按摩棒的手都开始跟着震。

“放过我啊！要死了！受不了……我受不了了……”小宫美纱双腿不停的颤抖，仅靠藤真握住她的腰才能勉强撑在榻榻米上。

蜜汁一滴两滴掉在榻榻米上，女人口中含着三井滚烫的火蛇，身后藤真不快不慢的抽插，满脑子都是复盘晚上的比赛。

藤真……从来没有放纵的时候。

“我们来比赛怎么样？”三井淡淡的说。他撩起因汗水贴在小宫美纱脸颊上的头发，让自己能看清楚她此刻的表情。

“什么？”藤真的思绪回到了现实。

“比比谁能让她先射出来。”三井嘴角又扬起那一抹坏笑。


	43. 第43章：极乐地狱

三井笃定自己能赢藤真，因为他更了解小宫美纱身上所有的敏感点，很快就能搞的她泄出来。藤真沉默了几秒：“好！”有人挑衅，没理由拒绝，在篮球上如此，其他方面藤真也不会手软。

三井和藤真两个人从女人的前后撤了出来，那女人又摊成了一堆烂泥。

“谁先来？你选一个！”三井拍了一下小宫美纱的嫩臀，她身体弹了一下。

小宫美纱只顾着喘气，三井轻轻的触碰对她来说也是一种刺激。浑身都在高潮的回味中，小宫美纱根本没注意他们俩在说什么。

“不选吗？那我就不客气了……”三井笑嘻嘻的勾住女人手上的手铐，使劲一拉，就把小宫美纱从榻榻米上拉了起来，抬起她的一条腿。

单独站立不稳，小宫美纱一歪，就抓住了身旁的人肉墩子——藤真。

三井把两个手指塞入女人的蜜穴中，转着圈的抠挖，很快就触碰到她身体里那小小的凸起。快速的连续拍击惹得女人的呻吟声又尖又细，她紧紧的抓着藤真的胳膊，立着的一只脚几近抽筋。

藤真顺势搂住她的身体，让她靠在自己的，手攀上她胸前的柔软。

“啊……不……不要了……小三……”小宫美纱已经感觉到自己支持不住了，有什么东西要泄出来了。

“小三？你用这个称呼代表你很喜欢现在这样对不对？”三井突然拔出手指，顺势把坚硬如铁的肉棒顶了进去，数下之后，随着女人的哭泣，花穴中喷洒出大量的爱液。

“怎么样？还想要吗？”三井笑了起来。

这种游戏让他觉得很有趣，藤真也流露出略微惊讶的表情，大概是没想到他会这么快就达成目标吧。

在藤真怀里颤抖的女人咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。一次两次就够了，平时三井一夜折磨她很多次，她的身体自己完全控制不住，自然的配合他，但她的心里总是希望快点结束，因为他不知疲倦的攻击让她无法承受。

“藤真，你能比我时间还短吗？”三井挑眉。

“三井……你一定要这样吗？”藤真慢慢把小宫美纱放倒在榻榻米上，让她平躺下来。

藤真弯下腰，半跪下来，在她身旁，温柔一笑：“你还能坚持吗？”

小宫美纱垂下眼，但很快就点了点头，以她的经验来看，再坚持一两次总是没问题的，最重要的是，她不想藤真输给三井，她讨厌三井那么得意，讨厌三井那么了解她。

“帮个忙。”藤真看着三井。三井投以疑问的目光。

藤真只是让小宫美纱的头枕在三井的小腹上，三井自然而然的手就开始在小宫美纱的身上游走，揉搓着她的酥胸。

藤真微微抬起小宫美纱的下半身，让她的眼睛可以刚好看到自己黏糊糊的花穴。

“藤……藤真学长……你这是？”看见自己的下体，小宫美纱羞的想要钻进地缝。

藤真抽出纸巾，把小宫美纱下体遗留的黏液全部都擦掉，让她乾乾的。然而看到藤真盯着自己的花穴看，小宫美纱就忍不住又流出一些晶莹的液体。

三井拉起小宫美纱的胳膊，让她把双手放在自己的脑后，这样就能把两个水蜜桃完全露出来，三井也可以毫无障碍的“照顾”它们。

藤真很快俯下身，脸凑到她最隐秘的部位，小宫美纱吓的连忙缩臀，可大腿一下子就被藤真扣住，动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着湿腻的舌头舔弄着她幽处的细缝。

视觉上的刺激加上感官上的压迫感，小宫美纱紧张到了极点，怎么藤真会和仙道一样，对女人做这种事？这一点都不像藤真……

“不……不要……啊……”极乐地狱——这就是小宫美纱此刻的感受。

脆弱敏感的阴核在藤真的口中被灵巧的舌头野蛮的横扫一次又一次，强悍的高潮泰山压顶般占据了小宫美纱的身体，这回是真的要死了！


	44. 第44章：代价=身体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家新年快乐！非常时期不要到处乱跑！
> 
> 防走失以及勾搭可加作者：30325314

经受不住刺激的身体已经抬高到了极致，泪水也积聚在小宫美纱的眼眶内。藤真摸过地上扔着的很细的假阳具，迅速插入了她的菊穴，快速抽插起来。

“啊啊啊啊——”小宫美纱那丰润的体液真疯狂的涌向她的穴口，藤真那水舌击拍的淫靡声音越来越响，越来越激荡。

当藤真停住所有动作，抬起头的一刹那，液体便激射而出，喷洒了出去。

“呜呜……”小宫美纱瘫在三井身上哭了起来。

“呀啊啊……”藤真火热的巨物猛力插入那水淋淋的蜜穴，小宫美纱紧紧的绞住那东西，花心又痛又帐。

“不不……不能这样……我不行了……呜呜……”小宫美纱哭的更厉害了。

看着身下女人柔弱不堪的样子，藤真心头升起前所未有的舒适感，他，笑了……

“三井，我不想瞒你……我想，她是真的取悦了我。”藤真和三井坐在院子里。

此时小宫美纱已经过度劳累昏死过去，正在积蓄力量。

“看来她的位置可以保住了。”三井说。

“我还是第一次干这种事……我本以为……”藤真没继续说下去。他本以为自己不会受到任何干扰，可以完全公证的处理这件事。

“那你就拼命训练她，让她变强，我相信有你这么一个教练，她天分再差也能跟上你的脚步。”三井一直希望小宫美纱能够成为正式队员。

藤真叹了口气。

三井拍了拍藤真的肩膀：“你可别忘了我的事。”

“你现在三分球的进球率已经超过85%了，名副其实的得分王，只要姿势没错，应该是100%吧……”藤真也一直有留意三井的情况，也给三井提了很多建议。

“不过……”藤真话锋一转，“三井，你跟我学做控卫吧。”

“啊？怎么突然说这个？”三井有些纳闷。

“虽然你得分能力很强，但是同年的人当中也不乏优秀的外线射手，碰上他们你未必占优。”藤真想到参加深体大选秀的球员是来自全国各地的，他们都是在全国大赛上出尽风头的人物。

“我想……他们更想要一个双能卫。”藤真脑中快速搜索着双能卫的人选，还真是替三井捏把汗。

“我知道了。”三井转过脸，看着后面房间里属睡的女人，眼睛亮了。

“所以现在是不是下半场了？”三井站起来，带着一脸坏笑走回房间。

“不……不要了……受不了了……”被强拉起来的女人在三井怀里挣扎着，她可怜兮兮的眼神尽落在藤真的眼中。

逃脱钳制的女人赤裸着奔跑到了藤真的怀里，扒着他的衣服。

“教练……我不要了……”小宫美纱的声音很小，低着头。

“好了……去休息。”藤真搂着小宫美纱进入房间，关上了通着院子的门。

而藤真所谓的休息，就是拿出绳子，把女人的胳膊在背后捆了个结实，然后吊在房梁上。

“呜呜……不要打了……”小宫美纱白嫩的美臀上都是软鞭抽出来的红色印记。

花穴和菊穴里都插着马力十足的假阳具，屁股上还要挨打，究竟是痛还是爽，小宫美纱自己也分不清。

“看你还敢不敢招惹其他野男人！”三井挥着鞭子啪啪的打在小宫美纱的臀瓣上，小宫美纱已经哭成个泪人。

“什么野男人？”藤真问。

“没……没有……什么都没有……”三井一开口小宫美纱就胆战心惊，顾不得身上的痛苦，赶紧抢在三井前面回答。

“你又不是不知道，她暗恋流川，可是花了不少心思。”三井说了一半藏了一半，他是答应美纱不把仙道的事告诉藤真，可没答应她不告状她对流川的小心思。

“流川？球打的这么差，还妄想追上神奈川第一新人王，你还要不要脸了？”藤真拿起按摩棒，狠狠的压在小宫美纱的花核上。

已经被两只棒子折磨的说不出话来，再加上一个按摩棒，几个敏感点都被大力研磨，身子不断的抽搐，下次源源不断的蜜汁流出，滴在地上，很快形成一滩。


	45. 第45章：颤抖的双腿

“这么淫荡的女人，难怪我们两个一起她都不满足呢……”三井略带醋意，显然是不满仙道的出现，特别是小宫美纱刚跟仙道混战过，马上又跑来接受三井和藤真的洗礼，搞的三井对女人也非常不满。

“差不多了吧……我可等不及了！”三井越想越生气，干脆拔出小宫美纱下体里的电动假阳具，扔在地上，迅速脱掉衣裤，滚烫的火龙早已跃跃欲试。

三井正准备大干一场，藤真一把就把他拉到了一边，自己站在小宫美纱身后，奋力挺入。

“啊！！”小宫美纱口中发出满足的声音。

“喂！藤真！你怎么这样啊？”三井欲望正在燃烧，却被藤真抢了先。

三井哼了一声，只好走到小宫美纱的面前，捏起她的下巴，把自己的火龙插进女人的口中。

“唔……”小宫美纱被前后夹击，酥麻感一阵阵传到四肢，微闭着双眼感受着男人的鞭挞。

屋内喊叫呻吟不绝于耳，这样的温泉酒店每天都有很多这样的客人，并没有人会特别注意他们，三个人就在此度过了难忘的一夜。

第二天周日，藤真一早就走了，说要回去带队晨练，湘北的训练则是下午才开始，于是三井留下来照顾虚弱的走不了路的女人。

“又把烂摊子留给我。”三井把女人从被子里挖出来，帮她一件一件的穿衣服。

看到三井噘嘴的样子，小宫美纱捂着嘴偷笑。

“你笑个屁！你和藤真纠缠不清的事拉我最垫背！”三井还是觉得自己是人形按摩棒。

小宫美纱撒娇的抱着三井的胳膊，嘴里念着：“三井学长对我最好了！”

“真拿你没办法……”三井揉了揉太阳穴。搞个女人在身边还是有些累赘，小宫美纱也占了他不少练习时间，三井感叹自己不交女朋友是对的。

“三井学长，你知不知道昨晚教练他……做了几次……”小宫美纱说起就脸红，低着头，她能确定的是，藤真昨晚绝不是以前那样，一次就走。

三井锤了一下女人的脑袋：“混蛋！谁会记那种事！你自己去问！”三井才不会记得藤真怎么样，他记自己的次数倒是记得清清楚楚。

小宫美纱捂着脑袋哼了一声。虽然藤真一早就走了，但还给她手机发了信息，叫她好好休息，他有时间就去帮她练习。

“不过……美纱，你这回可以放心了吧。”三井说。

“放什么心？”美纱一脸问号。

“没什么，回去了……”三井提起两个人的包。

小宫美纱马上贴了上去，扶着三井，借着他的力量缓和自己还在发软的腿。

“你这身体真是不行，才运动一下就走不了路，得多锻炼！”

“你们两个人，我一个人，我怎么受得了？”

“两个人？仙道不算吗……唔……”

“三井学长！都说了不要说出来！”

一男一女相拥走在街道上，留下两个长长的影子。

不久之后，小宫美纱在自己学校的信箱中，发现了一封来自深体大俱乐部的信，她紧张的手脚发抖，不敢拆开，还是三井看到她发呆，抢了她手中的信，打开来一看。

“三井学长……是……是什么？”小宫美纱盯着三井寿的眼睛，他的眼中并没有任何情绪反应。

“你猜！”三井抬头看她。

“别闹了！快告诉我！”小宫美纱更焦急。

“我上次不是跟你说了，你可以放心了……记得按时去报到！”三井把信塞回到小宫美纱的手中。那信上写着，她已经成为俱乐部的正式队员，要在规定时间内去注册。

小宫美纱一时间百感交集，是感动，是心酸，也是难以置信。

“虽然你用的方式蠢笨，但是很有效嘛……你是不是应该去谢谢藤真？”三井摸了摸小宫美纱的头。

“嗯……是啊……我这就去……”小宫美纱收好信，背着书包往外走，走了两步，又转回来到三井面前。

“我去了。”小宫美纱说。

“我知道啊，你刚刚说过。”三井回答。

“喂！你怎么都不生气？”小宫美纱哼了一声。三井不对劲啊，平常他能吃的不能吃的醋都会吃一吃。

“混蛋！你走不走！”三井举手攥拳头，小宫美纱做了个鬼脸跑掉了。

三井走出教学楼，看着那女人轻快的背影，说一点不吃醋那是假的，不过……他早就知道，他很难真的介入她和藤真之间，保持这样的关系就好吧。


	46. 第46章：和藤真分手（牧绅一登场）

小宫美纱跑进了翔阳高中，这时候的藤真还在篮球馆里和大家一起练习，她跑到篮球馆，不敢直接进去，就站在门口悄悄往里探头。来看练习的球迷还是有一些的，小宫美纱藏在大家当中，不易被发现。

一个球飞了过来，打出界，直接飞到了门边上。花形跑过来捡球的时候，一眼就看到了小宫美纱，小宫美纱赶忙使眼色让他不要出声，花形抱着球回到场内，佯装什么都不知道。

藤真正在一旁给队员分析战术，并没有注意到小宫美纱这边。小宫美纱就站在门口一直看着藤真，小心躲避他的目光，一直到翔阳篮球队的练习结束，藤真还是在体育馆练习。

“你不进去吗？”花形叫住了正在篮球馆外徘徊的小宫美纱。

“不……我就在这等吧……”小宫美纱有些不好意思。

“我帮你叫他出来。”花形又说。

“不不不！你不要打扰他了……”小宫美纱拉住正要往回走的花形。

“那好吧……”花形回去篮球馆内。

后来花形告诉她，所有人都回去了，只剩下藤真时，她才有勇气踏入篮球馆，但如果她知道藤真即将对她说的话，那她会宁愿不进去。

藤真脸上身上充满了汗水，小宫美纱过去想给他擦汗的时候，他却躲开了。

“教练……”小宫美纱不知道是不是自己又惹他生气。

“美纱，你的目的已经达到了，从今天开始，我们就恢复教练和球员的关系，除此之外，我不想和你再有任何其他关系。”藤真一口气说完这些，有到篮下去继续练习。

为什么？小宫美纱想问，但藤真并没有给她问的机会，他根本都不想再多看她一眼。

到底是为什么？小宫美纱心痛到走不了路，坐在路边的时候才发现，她已经离开翔阳高中很远了。她深呼吸几次，打开手机地图，发现自己在离海南高中很近的地方，再抬头几个穿着海南篮球队队服的人，从她面前走了过去。

“看这天马上要下雨，快点去车站。”小宫美纱认的说话的人是海南高中的神射手，也是神奈川的得分王神宗一郎，唯一场均得分高于流川枫的人。

神宗一郎的话就像他的三分球一样准，刚走过去，天上就开始落下零星的雨点，等小宫美纱有明显感觉的时候，雨已经下大了，而她竟然来不及找躲避的地方，被大雨浇了一个透心凉。

越是下雨，小宫美纱越是悲伤，这雨就像是替她哭泣。她呆呆的站在路上，被大雨冲刷着，看着昏暗迷乱的灯光，心就没那么痛了吧……

又不是谈恋爱，只是交换关系，她为什么还会这么痛呢？

一把雨伞遮盖在她的头顶，她抬头，看到了一团黑雾，一个身体健壮的男人，正在帮她打伞。而她竟然透过路灯看到，这男人的眼下长了一颗和他的脸毫无配合度的美人痣。

“你还好吗？我扶你？”男人轻轻的问。

小宫美纱这才发现，自己不知不觉中已经跪在了地上。

“谢谢你……牧学长……”小宫美纱伸出手，拉着男人的手站了起来。

“你认识我？你是海南的学生？”那打伞的男人正是神奈川高中篮球界的帝王——牧绅一。

小宫美纱摇摇头：“我是湘北的，我经常看篮球队的比赛，我认得你。”

“湘北？湘北离这里很远呢……”牧有些惊讶。

“嗯……我该回去了……”小宫美纱迈出伞下一步，就又险些被浇的摔个跟头。

牧赶忙伸手扶住她。

“你去我家坐坐吧，雨停了再走。”牧看不得小宫美纱那步履蹒跚的样子，也怕她出事。

“走吧！”牧不等小宫美纱同意，就强拉着她往自己家的方向走去。


	47. 第47章：强壮的男人

牧绅一的身体的确是很壮实，力气也大，小宫美纱完全不能跟他对抗，只能被他拉走。除了湘北，神奈川这几个篮球名校都是私立学校，生源也非富则贵，或者应该说，玩体育的人本身就穷不到哪去。

仙道也有自己的公寓，藤真一个人也住的起，但为了方便练习和他的队友住在一起。三井的家里也算有些家底的，他们为了离学校近，多一些练习时间，都是住在学校附近，不会每天都跑回家。

进了牧绅一的公寓，小宫美纱还是瑟瑟发抖，连打几个喷嚏。

“你还是先去洗一下，浴室在哪边，衣服……你就先穿我的……”牧翻了翻衣柜，只有运动服，就顺手拿了一件队服出来，扔给小宫美纱。

小宫美纱也无法忍受自己浑身湿透的狼狈，拿着衣服去了浴室。

浴室中热腾腾的水汽，让小宫美纱想起她和藤真在一起的时候，他们也曾经在浴室中有过欢爱，虽然藤真对她比较冷淡，可在这时候，她还是能感觉到藤真体内窜动的激情。

关掉淋浴，把头发吹的半干，小宫美纱套上了牧的队服。她也经常穿着三井的队服在屋里跑，三井和牧，身高差不多，但体型上就差很多，技术上也是天差地别的。

走出浴室，小宫美纱看到牧绅一戴着眼镜，靠在沙发上看体育杂志，那样子很斯文，完全不像打球时那么激烈。

小宫美纱没有穿鞋，脚下一不留神，就绊了一下，扑到了牧绅一的身上。

柔软的身体，淡淡的体香，扑鼻而来，牧绅一深吸一口气，把小宫美纱扶了起来。

“抱歉……牧学长……我刚刚没站稳……”小宫美纱低着头，有几分娇羞，她却没留意，自己还扶着牧的胳膊。

“你……有男朋友吗？”牧绅一突然问。

“啊？”小宫美纱抬起头，对上牧绅一的眼睛，他那张脸，确实有点显老，完全不像个高中生，倒像是在社会上混了很久的人。

“没……没有……”小宫美纱回答。男人有几个，男朋友却没有，因为他们哪个也不肯认她，而她，也并不是非要他们做男朋友不可。

牧绅一摘下了眼睛，放到一旁，这个动作，让小宫美纱的细胞自动反应，嗅到了危险的信号。

“牧学长……我还是回去了……”小宫美纱有点怕。

仙道那种硬来的人她也遇到过，那是第一个不经她同意就要跟她发生关系的男人，可起因也是因为她想利用仙道套取流川枫的信息，骗他说发生了关系，结果才弄假成真。

至于藤真和三井……藤真是她主动要求的，三井是在那种情况下，藤真都同意，她也并没有反对，而且三井对她算是疼爱有加了。

但牧绅一……小宫美纱根本就不敢想下去。孤男寡女同处一室，她又穿的这么诱惑，搞不好让人家误会。

牧绅一健壮的手臂拉住了想要撤退的小宫美纱，一使劲，小宫美纱便跌进了他的怀中。

“不……不要……”小宫美纱吓的要哭了。

牧绅一虽然名字如雷贯耳，但毕竟只是刚刚认识的人，而他的手，已经伸进了她的衣服中，在她的身上游走。

“牧学长……请你住手……”小宫美纱的反抗显得是那么的无力，牧无需使很大力气，就把她压在怀中让她动弹不得，只能任由他抚摸。

“别紧张，我是神奈川第一，我会让你很舒服的。”牧揉搓着小宫美纱软软的酥胸，那力量要比别人大得多，捏的小宫美纱生疼。

“不行啊……痛……”小宫美纱从没遇到过这么粗暴的男人，眼泪都流出来了。

牧绅一不理会女人的反抗，很快把那件遮掩不住她身体的队服脱了下来，女人雪白的身体完全展露在他的眼前。

小宫美纱紧张的不知道该护住自己的哪个部位，还在慌乱，就腾空而起，被牧绅一抱了起来，一步一步走向卧室。


	48. 第48章：一夜N次男

“牧学长……你不要这样……”眼看着自己被放到床上，小宫美纱自知完全抵抗不了牧的大块头，除非他自己肯住手，不然今天自己必然躲不过去。

小宫美纱抓住被子裹住自己，盯着牧绅一的行动，只见他打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出个盒子，从里面倒出一些小片片，小宫美纱看出那些是保险套，但是……他需要用那么多吗？小宫美纱打了个寒颤。

“不……求你不要……”小宫美纱见牧绅一过来拉她，还是打算做最后的挣扎。

牧绅一迅速脱掉自己的衣裤，扯掉她身上的被子，把她按倒在床上，压住她的双手。

“你叫什么名字？”牧绅一居高临下的问。

“小宫美纱。”牧绅一的压迫感让小宫美纱不得不回答他。

“小宫美纱，我教你打篮球怎么样？”牧绅一问。

“篮球？”小宫美纱身子一抖，篮球……她咬了咬自己的嘴唇，牧绅一可是神奈川第一控球后卫，藤真健司三年都能打败牧绅一，一直是藤真的遗憾。

“一言为定！”小宫美纱停止了挣扎，闭上眼。

藤真想要甩掉她，她一定会让他后悔，牧才是真正致命的毒药。

牧绅一随口一句话就让小宫美纱改变心意，他才知道，她是真的想学打球的。

他跪在床上，分开她的双腿，那紫黑色的龙首，正雄纠纠气昂昂的跃跃欲试。

“你放松一点，别怕。”牧绅一已经重复了几次这样的话。

怕什么呢？3P她都试过，被两个男人搞的筋疲力尽她也没真的怕过。

只有真正开始的时候，小宫美纱才发现，她对身上这个男人简直是一无所知。

牧绅一那变态的身体素质远远超出小宫美纱的想象，他一开始就开足马力，高频度的抽插，持续时间之长，让她几乎昏死过去。四肢完全无力抵抗，喉咙也发不出任何声音，明明感觉到自己下身一股一股的往外流淌蜜汁，可身体已经被操弄的毫无知觉，只觉得似乎有一阵一阵的紧缩。

没想到她这次的交换会是这么痛苦，牧绅一明明已经射了，但他那巨龙仍然挺立着，不见瘫软的迹象。他扔掉用过的保险套，立即又套上新的，把她身体翻过来，让她趴跪在床上，从她的身后再度进入。

这恐怖的精力让小宫美纱支持不住，就算是乐此不疲的三井也需要休息时间才能恢复，但牧绅一完全不需要，而且一个姿势保持很久，中途都不换。

“好累……不行了……歇一会儿吧……”小宫美纱哀求着。

“不要这么扫兴，我还没够呢！”噗叽噗叽的声音颇有韵律，牧绅一黝黑的腱子肉上也出现少许汗珠。

小宫美纱心理数着，这已经是牧绅一连着第四次了，中途一次都没休息过，难怪他要准备那么多保险套，都不知道什么时候才会软下去。

“你这身体真是敏感，碰哪里都会泄。”牧绅一感叹起来。

小宫美纱哼唧了一声，这也怪她吗？不是被男人折腾的，她怎么会像现在这样，说到底都是被藤真健司害的，这游戏，既然是她提出开始的，也应该由她来完结。

而且她相信，牧绅一就是克制藤真健司的法宝，任何方面都是。

身体抽搐起来的疼痛更甚于男人带给她的快感，但是她既然控制不了，也只能忍耐了。


	49. 第49章：就这样吧

牧绅一从沙发上摔下来的时候，才发现天已经蒙蒙亮了。

他没敢在床上睡，虽然他有引以为傲的自制力，每一分肌肉都控制的丝毫不差，但他不确定有个那样的女人躺在身边，他是否还能把持住。

牧穿好衣服，带起篮球，打算出去晨练，但路过早点铺的时候，又改变主意了。

提着早餐回到公寓，却看到卧室门开着，床上已经没有人了，地上扔的都是用过的保险套，床上是各种狼藉和痕迹。

牧在卧室门口站了一会儿，有点失落。

“你回来了……”女人的声音让牧回过神，他回身看到小宫美纱裹着浴巾。

“嗯……吃早餐吧……”牧举起早餐。

餐桌上并没有过多的言语，牧不知道该说什么。

“以后还能在见面吗？”牧绅一问。他不知道要怎么表达，他并没有当成一夜情，他问了她的名字，还知道她的学校。

小宫美纱放下碗，拿起牧绅一的手机，把自己的手机号码输入进去存了起来。

“当然可以，比赛记得告诉我，我有时间会去看的。”小宫美纱微笑。

“那……篮球……”牧还记得，他说教她篮球，她就接受了他。

“不用在意那个，我有教练。”小宫美纱说。

“教练？你是篮球运动员？”牧绅一有些吃惊，看她的身形一点都不像运动员，更不像是会打篮球的。

小宫美纱亮出自己的右手手掌，她的手指上也有茧子。她用茧子摩擦了一下牧绅一的胳膊，笑道：“这回你相信了吧？”

“湘北还有女子篮球队？”牧绅一还是觉得不可思议。

“湘北没有，我是深体大俱乐部的注册队员。”小宫美纱回答。

“你的教练是藤真？”关于藤真的一切，牧绅一都是很了解的，他们两个人的关系，除了对手之外，还有一些认同感。何况藤真做了深体大俱乐部的教练这事，早就传遍了，在神奈川的体育界还是颇为出名。

“我一直以为藤真想专心打球的，没想到他的目标是教练？”不知不觉中，牧绅一和小宫美纱聊起了藤真的事。

“我听说深体大已经决定录取他了。”牧绅一又说。

“你呢？神奈川的帝王牧……你才是深体大的第一目标吧。”小宫美纱想大致是如此。都说藤真和牧是神奈川双雄，但翔阳的成绩比起海南要差得远。

“嗯……我还没考虑好……”牧绅一手里捏着好几个学校的邀请，他不会这么快决定。

除了篮球之外他们还会有话题吗？小宫美纱撑着自己的脸，想想她和藤真也没有其他的话题，三井因为生活上接触的多，会聊一些其他的。

“对了……好吃吗？”牧绅一突然转了话题。

“哈？”小宫美纱愣了愣，她根本没注意到早餐好吃不好吃，她心思就没在这上面。

“好吃。”小宫美纱不想驳牧的面子，还是给予肯定。

牧要求送小宫美纱回去，小宫美纱也没拒绝，她一直都觉得，那是一个有风度的男人该做的事。只是她没想到，这么巧就被三井撞见了。

上午的课结束之后，小宫美纱又被三井逼进了卫生间。

“别碰我，我现在没体力应付你。”小宫美纱先对三井开口。

三井黑着脸：“什么意思？你昨晚去哪了？怎么是牧送你回来的？”

“三井学长，我交男朋友需要向你汇报吗？”小宫美纱昂首挺胸，贴近三井。

“男……朋友？怎么会是他？”三井惊讶的下巴都要掉下来了。小宫美纱和牧绅一认识？他怎么没听说过！他是她男朋友？他更没听说过！

“怎么不可以是他？”小宫美纱十分得意，“不过……我还是可以宠爱你的！”小宫美纱踮起脚尖，伸出手臂摸了摸三井的头。

“喂！你什么意思！整个湘北都知道你是我三井寿的女人，我看你是不想混了！”三井很气，昨晚这小妮子还兴奋的跑去找藤真，转眼就被牧送回来，根本不合逻辑啊！

“他无情我无义。”小宫美纱的眼睛暗了下来。

“你说藤真？他怎么你了？”三井还没搞清楚状况。

“他把我甩了，你开心了吧！”小宫美纱重重的锤了一下三井的肚子。

三井不是躲不开，他是不想躲。

“所以你现在决定，要不要还想以前一样，跟我保持这样的关系。”小宫美纱说。

“人形按摩棒？”三井挑眉。

得知这个消息，三井并没有很意外，也没有不高兴，倒是有些窃喜的。以前小宫美纱对藤真那么上心，虽然不是白白付出，但三井看得出来，小宫美纱对藤真是真心的，只是不知道真心到什么程度，他也不认为，只过了一夜她就能忘记对藤真的感情。

但无论如何，三井还是少了一个老对手，然而新的对手……三井决定先不想这种恼人的问题。

“晚上在篮球馆练习，你不许逃跑，等我一起。”三井说。

“今晚不行……”小宫美纱现在还是很疲倦的样子。

“一起吃饭总可以吧！”三井并没有表现出很不开心的样子。

小宫美纱的眼睛弯成一道弧线：“好！”


	50. 第50章：向藤真宣战

周末的篮球场总是挤满了人，早起的三井和藤真到处转悠。两队的练习都是从下午开始，他们约了研究选秀当日对抗赛的战术，却没想到他们所谓的早起并不算早，那些有限的小篮球场都已经有人占领。

此时一个熟悉的声音从不远处传来，三井听着像是小宫美纱的声音，而那个方向，正是他要和藤真过去的小篮球场。

“这女人精神这么好，这么早就起来练习？”三井嘟囔了一句，一转弯，就看到了真人，的确是小宫美纱在篮球场里，她对面还站着个男人。

光是看到那个男人的后背，藤真已经脸色大变，那是他再熟悉不过的人——牧绅一。

“藤真，我们换个地方吧。”三井感觉不妙。

其实三井并不确定藤真对小宫美纱的态度，除了知道藤真一直再因为这个事纠结，但现在尘埃落定，藤真又提出分手，应该不会因为这个事生气吧……

“就在这里吧，我们都走了好久了，再磨蹭下去该回去训练了。”藤真快走几步，三井只能跟上。

“你让让我嘛！你这堵肉墙好讨厌！”小宫美纱涨红了脸。

无论她怎么推怎么撞，牧绅一这堵墙都纹丝不动。

“我已经让你了好不好？你这些东西全都是犯规，你要这样……裁判才会看不见……”牧绅一做了一个很隐蔽的小动作，把球从小宫美纱手里抢了过来。

“牧！”藤真大喊一声。

牧绅一和小宫美纱停住动作，回头看到藤真和三井正走过来。

“你怎么可以教她这些？你知不知道她的基础还很差，她需要的是踏实的学习。”藤真脸色很难看。

“你们海南是靠这么赢球的吗？别给神奈川丢脸了。”藤真一向看不上球风很差的人，当年因为他的无惧，才在自己额头上留下了一个疤痕，他绝对不会允许他的队里出现在这样的人。

“你误会了。”牧绅一毫无痕迹的把小宫美纱护在他身后。

“她球打的那么差，你要花多少精力才能把她教到一个正常球员的水平？你就不怕她连累你进不了深体大？”

小宫美纱探头，三井看到，猛使眼色，她又把头缩了回去。

“我的事不用你操心，你以后也不要对我的球员指手画脚……小宫美纱！你给我出来！”藤真吼了一嗓子。

小宫美纱在牧绅一的身后一哆嗦。

“没事……有我在，他不能把你怎么样。”牧绅一拉了一下小宫美纱的手。

这个动作也落在藤真的眼睛里，他的脸色又暗了一层。

小宫美纱从牧绅一的身后走了出来，低着头，缓慢的走向藤真。

藤真上前两步就抓住了小宫美纱的手，小宫美纱吓了一跳，抬头看藤真。

“跟我走！”藤真拉着小宫美纱的手转身就走。

“哎？我的包……”小宫美纱回头还要找她的背包，却看到三井早就狗腿的把她的包扔了过来，被藤真一手接住。

“牧学长……抱歉……哎呀……”小宫美纱忙不迭的转身向牧道歉，但话没说完已经被藤真拽出了篮球场。

牧绅一并未洞悉内里乾坤，三井心知肚明，但没有向牧绅一解释。

“要不要玩一会儿？”三井举起篮球。

牧绅一犹豫了一下。

“看不起我？”三井往后退了几步，到三分线外的位置，伸手轻轻一抛，球入篮筐。

三井跑过去捡球，并把球传给了牧。

帝王牧陪一个女生打篮球？三井也觉得稀奇，可他亲眼看到了。牧并没有不耐烦，至少比三井平常对小宫美纱的态度要好得多，更不像藤真那么冷淡。

“好吧，来都来了……”牧接受了三井的邀约。


	51. 第51章：被猜中的小心思

小宫美纱被藤真一路拉回了公寓，进了家门，藤真无视正在客厅抠脚的队友们，径直去了自己的卧室。

几个人的目光直直盯着藤真卧室的方向。

“好了，我们都去学校吧。”花形拍了拍手，招呼他的队友们。

“现在？时间还早吧……还没吃午饭呢……”队友十分不满的说。

“你是不是傻！不要打扰藤真！”花形率先走到门口，提起挂在架子上的背包，开门走了出去。

队友们你看看我，我看看你，虽然搞不清楚状况，但也都跟着花形前后出了门。

公寓里恢复了一片寂静。

藤真的卧室中，小宫美纱被扔在床上，此时生气的那个人并不是藤真，而是那个怒目相视的女人。

“是你提的分手！”小宫美纱咬着嘴唇，有些发抖。

“你是不是后悔了？你说话啊！”

藤真健司一直站在窗前，看着窗外。

“你……”小宫美纱刚要下床，又收到藤真凌厉的警告目光，吓的把脚又缩了回去。

她，还是有些怕他的。

藤真健司走到窗前，一把捏住女人的下巴。

“你……跟他交往？”藤真深邃的眼睛，直击小宫美纱的内心。

“不行吗？牧学长可不像某人……他人又随和，球打的又好，对我又温柔……”小宫美纱顿了顿。前面两点是肯定的，但最后一点……想起那也牧无尽的索求，她几乎断气……想到这儿，一抹红霞染上小宫美纱的脸。

藤真皱起了眉头，那脸红的样子，是代表她真的很喜欢牧？

啪的一下，藤真不知不觉的挥手，把女人打倒在了床上，藤真看了看自己的手。

“呀……”小宫美纱趴在床上，摸了摸自己的脸。

藤真下手并不重，只是轻轻的打了一下她的头，可因为她的注意力没在藤真身上，在想之前的事，完全没有察觉，倒下的比较夸张。

“我就是喜欢他！我就是喜欢牧绅一！神奈川的帝王牧！”爬起来的小宫美纱，挑衅的脸贴近藤真健司，她特意强调“帝王”两个字。

她半跪在床上，两肘环抱着自己的胸。

但她没有高兴多久，头就被一件运动衣盖上了。她拉下那衣服，就看到藤真健司赤裸着上身，站在她的面前。

“哎？”小宫美纱的脸红的更厉害了。

很少有机会在白天看到藤真精壮的身体，他虽然看起来很瘦，但也有八块腹肌，每次小宫美纱随手摸到藤真的身体，都会在内心生起渴望。

“你……你……我们已经分手了……啊！救命！”小宫美纱被藤真健司“压倒”在床上。

“你放开我！”小宫美纱嘴里说的和手上的动作根本不一致。

她手上拼命的搂住藤真的腰，往自己身上压。藤真健司张着胳膊，贴在女人的身上。分明是她强拉着他压上去的。

“玩够了吗？”藤真问。

“咦……”小宫美纱推开藤真，坐了起来。

沉默侵蚀了空间，墙上的挂钟滴答滴答的走着。

“藤真学长，你真的这么讨厌我吗？”小宫美纱低着头，静静的坐在床上。她早就知道，自己不是藤真喜欢的类型，也并不奢望他有一天会对她改观。

三井告诉过她，藤真因为球员的名单纠结了很久，他本来不想选她，可是又不忍心让她这么久的纠缠和努力付诸东流。在这之后，藤真仍然一直纠结在这件事情当中，而且他的考核时间即将到来，是否胜任教练之职也是他能不能进入深体大的关键。

小宫美纱伸出手，沿着床单悄悄的往藤真的方向移动，可才到一半，就被藤真伸手压住了。

“你和牧在一起，就是为了报复我是不是？”藤真的声音很轻、很温柔。

“没……没那回事……”小宫美纱被藤真猜中了心思，小心脏扑通扑通直跳。

“队员的更换我有决定权。”藤真说。

“我知道……”小宫美纱当然知道，不是因为这样，她也不需要接近藤真。

但是……

“你……你是说？”小宫美纱心中一惊。

藤真说的是他有更换队员的权利？

“别别别！教练，有话好说！有话好说！”小宫美纱扑在藤真身上，抱紧他。

**“干什么？这招不好用了，之后的比赛如果不能取得理想的成绩，别说你能不能留在队里，就连我，也要被罢免。”藤真想扒开女人的胳膊，但女人抱的很紧，纹丝不动。**


	52. 第52章：小宫美纱努力战斗！

藤真被小宫美纱抱着，躺在床上。

小宫美纱很享受现在的感觉，她从来没在藤真身边睡过，两个人也没有过像现在这样温存的时间。每次和藤真还有三井出去过夜，藤真不是先走，就是三井把他们隔离，总之两个人没有过多的身体接触。

“教练……我们……不要分手好不好？”小宫美纱可怜兮兮的蹭着藤真的身体。

“注意你的用词，我们根本就没有……”藤真没有继续说下去，他想说，他们两个人根本没在一起过，但话一出口，他又觉得这些话对于一个女生实在是有些残忍。

“我知道！我们只是交换！可是……我不想结束……”小宫美纱原以为自己做了正式队员，就可以安枕无忧，却忘记了，作为全国知名的体育名校，他们的俱乐部也必须拿出好成绩，而她，只会拖累整个队，怕是很快就会被踢出去。

“不想结束就拿出好成绩来！”藤真突然起身，坐在床边，“好好练习，别动那些歪脑筋，还有……离牧绅一远一点。”

从来没有人质疑牧绅一的球风，也没听说过他曾经在比赛的时候做过什么小动作。

“他……是开玩笑的吧？”小宫美纱坐起来，挠了挠头。

藤真哼了一声。

开玩笑？藤真看的很清楚，那个小动作，刚好在裁判的盲点上。他自己也曾经多次研究裁判的盲点，但并没有真的在比赛里用过。

只有小宫美纱这种蠢蛋才会觉得牧绅一在开玩笑，她哪看得出来这些“高级”的玩法？

“下个月的比赛，我会让你上场，希望你不会让我失望。”藤真说。

“下个月？是你那场……”小宫美纱瞪大眼。下个月的比赛，对藤真来说至关重要，就是可以决定他是否有执教资格的比赛，如果比赛成绩理想，藤真有机会直接进入深体大篮球队的教练组。

小宫美纱尴尬的笑了。

“教练，你是不是再考虑考虑？”小宫美纱可不想给藤真丢脸。

“那你是不是想被开除？下个月的比赛你必须上场。”藤真拿起丢在床脚的运动服，套在身上，“我要去学校练习了。”

小宫美纱哦了一声。

藤真健司真的因为她和牧绅一在一起而生气，但是他仍然没有碰她，他的自制力还是那么强。

小宫美纱泄气了。

叮咚一声，进来一个信息，小宫美纱摸出手机，看到是仙道发过来的。

仙道……她还有这张牌没用呢！

“还坐着？快走，我送你去车站。”藤真已经走出了卧室。

“来了！”小宫美纱下床穿鞋，跑出了藤真的卧室。

保住来之不易的正选球员的宝座，接下来就要靠实力了！

小宫美纱刚上场，球队就连续丢掉了两个球。

看台上的三井寿瞪大了眼睛，一脸尴尬。

“刚上场就换人吗？”三井扒在栏杆上探头看下面的球员休息区，藤真已经把要替换的队员喊出来，在场边等着。

“是换一个前锋。”仙道出现在三井的身边。

三井吓了一跳，转身一看，说道：“你怎么来了？”

这是深体大俱乐部内部的练习赛，并不是公开的比赛，又是女子球队的比赛，没什么观众，只有零零星星的几个看热闹的，还有借地方自习的学生。

对方的球队并不知道这其中的关节，涉及到藤真入校之后的身份，涉及到目前正选球员的资格。

三井很关心这次比赛的结果，因为藤真和小宫美纱都是和他息息相关的人。

仙道的出现就……

“我路过。”仙道说。

三井白了他一眼。什么样的路过才能路过深体大，还是在这个俱乐部专用的体育馆里。一定是小宫美纱叫仙道来看的，三井皱了皱眉。

“嗯？真的换了个前锋……”三井看了一眼仙道，他很想知道为什么，但是他不想问仙道。

“哦……因为错的不是美纱……美纱已经看到那个空隙了，但是前锋慢了一步，没能完成她的战术。”仙道说。

“对了三井，你不是在转型吗？”仙道又问。

“要叫学长！”三井有些脸红。

他当然知道控球后卫对于一个球队来说有多重要，但也不是人人都能做的，像仙道这种天才型球员，大概是体会不到这里面的艰辛。


	53. 第53章：开挂的三分球

球场里的小宫美纱头都要炸了。

藤真并没有告诉她，她上场之后到底要做什么，她问他的时候，他就说让她随便，按照自己平时练习的去打就行了。

“什么啊……”小宫美纱运着球，一直头晕。

“哇……这是自杀战术吗？”三井头也要炸了。现在整个的攻击阵型，四个人都挤到一边了，唯独甩开了小宫美纱。对方的防守阵容也因此有点乱，几个球员互相眼神交流，都觉得很奇怪。

小宫美纱很少上场，从未得分，几乎没人看过她出手。可三井知道，小宫美纱的进球率低的吓人，就连上篮都是困难户。

就在禁区内防守犹豫松动的一瞬间，小宫美纱把球传了出去。

“哇！速度真快！”三井感叹着。他看到锋线球员几乎同时冲出来，接到了球。

“她已经提前打过手势了。”仙道说。

三井哼了一声，仙道看的倒是比他清楚很多。

“你看看分数，你觉得追得上吗？”三井指了指记分牌。

相差十分对于男子比赛来说可能不算什么，但是对于女子比赛，还是有些困难的，况且已经打到最后一节了。

“我想这场比赛也不是以分数来决定的吧。”仙道说，分数只是一方面的原因。

“是吗？”三井头转向别处，看到斜对面的看台，又吓了一跳。

“什么情况……他怎么来了？”三井看到的牧绅一。

仙道也看向那个方向，虽然距离有些远，但他很肯定，对面那个人就是牧绅一。

“真是个厉害的女人，一个普通练习赛，让神奈川最厉害的控球后卫都聚齐了。”三井顺嘴就把自己心里想的说了出来。

“她和牧？”仙道没想到。

“你不知道吗？她没告诉你？”三井还以为早就人尽皆知了。

“我跟她又不是很熟，我们都很久没联系了。”仙道还是从小宫美纱的社交平台上看到她的比赛日期，他特意跑过来，是因为她说这场比赛很重要。

“不是很熟？”三井感觉自己被雷击中了。不是很熟都可以到上床的程度，很熟的要怎样？

“再说她的目标不是流川吗？”仙道又说。

“停！”三井制止仙道继续说下去，怕他说下去又会牵扯到很多他想不到的人。

再看场下，竟然分数都追的差不多了，而且小宫美纱还没下场。

“唔……这个球，如果是你，你会怎么选择？”三井问仙道。

两分，比赛结束倒计时。

三井并没有亲眼看到那次海南对陵南，最后仙道那个绝妙的设计，只是牧并没有上当。

“她想投三分吧……”仙道说。

“什么？三分？”三井一脸不可思议，“放眼整个神奈川，能投出后撤步三分的，除了我，怕是也不超过三个人……”

小宫美纱目前的位置已经在三分线内，接近禁区，三井并不觉得她能完成这个高难度的技术。

然而，奇迹就是发生了，以至于三井一直张着嘴，出了体育馆还一脸的惊诧。

如果三井没记错，这是他看到的小宫美纱投中的唯一一个三分球，还是后撤步三分？

“本来是犯规的，可是裁判没看到。”仙道说。仙道看见了，小宫美纱抢球的时候做了一个小动作。

“什么啊……”三井觉得自己思维跟不上了，他顿了一下，“仙道，你先走吧，我去找一趟藤真。”

仙道点头离开，然后他碰到了牧绅一，两个人只是点头打招呼，各自离开，没有任何交谈。

在体育馆门口等了一阵的三井，看到队里的人逐渐走出，就知道藤真训话完毕，队伍已经解散，可唯独不见小宫美纱的身影。

三井抓住走在最后的队员问了一句，队员告诉他，藤真把小宫美纱单独留下训话。

“单独留下来？”三井眼珠子一转。单独留下来能有什么重要的事……三井想到的只是一些不可描述的场面，那些藤真和小宫美纱经常在更衣室做的事。

但是藤真不是早就提出分手了吗？

三井快速走到更衣室门口，正要敲门，更衣室的门就刷一下打开了，小宫美纱冲出来，和三井撞了个满怀。

“这是怎么了？”三井看到满面流泪的女人，和黑着脸的藤真。

小宫美纱推开三井，冲了出去。

三井走进更衣室。

“你们俩又怎么了？”

更衣室的灯熄灭了，藤真和三井走出更衣室，黑暗的走到中，看不到两个人的身影。

“不是我帮她说话……我觉得她没有做错，本来这就是比赛中常使用的技巧，没有什么比赢得比赛更重要不是吗？”三井说。

藤真发脾气是因为她看到了小宫美纱的小动作，他之前就提醒过她，要用自己的技术打败对方，而不是靠这种见不得人的方式。

小宫美纱说，她不想看着藤真输，不想藤真因为她进不了心仪的大学，只有这个办法，才能帮他赢得比赛。

藤真健司少有的叹气。

“不过……你还真厉害，你早就看出她的才能了？”三井问。

“并不是很早，我想是因为她和你们在一起玩的时间长了，偶然触发了开关。”藤真最开始只是发现小宫美纱传球还可圈可点，其他技术是一塌糊涂。后来她和三井、仙道在一起的时间长了，慢慢学会了很多东西，特别是仙道全方位的技术，总是让她颇有心得。

“别说她了……三井，你准备的怎么样？”藤真问。

“没问题！”三井打了个OK的手势。

离他们选秀的日子也越来越近了。


	54. 第54章：仙道的邀请

独自离开体育馆，小宫美纱在足球场坐了一会儿。深体大是传统体育名校，不仅仅是篮球全国第一，各项体育运动都名列前茅，足球也是首屈一指的。

小宫美纱刚坐到看台，就有男生过来搭讪，大概是看出她穿的运动服是深体大俱乐部的。小宫美纱无心应酬，很快把来人驱赶。

此时她收到牧绅一的信息，约她晚上去他家。看到这个信息，小宫美纱就全身发抖。虽然那晚是因为藤真伤了她的心，她才会和牧绅一在一起，但那男人实在是让她无福消受。

小宫美纱还没想到怎么回复信息，马上又收到第二条，上面写着，他刚才看了她的比赛，她应该感谢他这段时间的教导。

“怎么各个都是这样……”小宫美纱已经烦透了被这些人威胁。打了几次篮球，就一个个活像她的金主，那她岂不是亏大了？

刚想回复同意，小宫美纱又收到了仙道的信息，依旧是一个篮球场的地点，却没有时间。

“现在？”小宫美纱看了看时间。

“不会是骗人吧……难道他也来了？”小宫美纱敲了敲头，难道仙道也来看她比赛了？那岂不是和牧、三井他们撞到一起？

小宫美纱呵呵的苦笑。

能把神奈川的几位王牌后卫都集中在一起，她也算是第一人了。

小宫美纱一口气跑到仙道说的小球场，还好仙道不是骗她，流川真的在哪里和仙道打球。

看到小宫美纱，仙道停了下来，看着她，露出自己迷人的微笑，那微笑被流川成为无理由的笑容。

“美纱你来了，我今天去看了你的比赛，看来你这些日子的努力没有白费，我这个老师也可以功成身退了。”

“功成身退？我学习打篮球没多久，还有好多要请教的呢，仙道学长。”小宫美纱很快接上话，没有仙道，她去哪看流川？

流川从来不理会小宫美纱和仙道说些什么，也不会问他们什么关系，他们说话的时候，他就一个人练习投篮。小宫美纱打赌，流川到现在也不知道她叫什么名字，甚至可能不记得她是湘北的学生。

看着流川如此专注的打球，心无旁骛，小宫美纱也不由得心生羡慕，她不想破坏这个平衡，她想他达成自己的心愿，成为日本第一。

“看你这样子，还没向流川表白吧。”打完球流川就骑车离去，仙道送小宫美纱去车站。

“嗯……还是算了，等哪天我能成为一名合格的篮球运动员，我会跟他说。”小宫美纱说。流川怎么会注意到她呢？除非，她是仙道那样的人。

仙道停了下来。

“去我那坐坐吗？”仙道问。

小宫美纱也停住了脚步，是牧先邀请她的，她似乎不应该答应仙道。

“不想就算了，你今天比赛也很累了，我还是送你去车站。”仙道还是这么善解人意，不会让她难受。

小宫美纱拉住了仙道的衣角。

“我饿了，要吃东西。”小宫美纱笑着对仙道说。

“好……”笑道微笑回应。


	55. 第55章：想要快一点？

如果仙道开口说要正式交往，小宫美纱一定会答应，但仙道没有。

小宫美纱在浴室中，看着那些流淌在她身上的水。无论是仙道，或者是谁，他们都没有对她说过那句话，无论是谁提出，小宫美纱大概都不会拒绝。而仙道，显然是这些人当中对她最体贴的一个，他一点都不像自己说的那样，会被女人甩，那些女人是有多眼瞎？

可能在他们心中，都是篮球和女朋友二选一的吧，就连小宫美纱自己也觉得交男朋友有点麻烦，比赛紧张起来应酬不过来。

“美纱？你还好吗？”仙道在浴室外拍门。

“我没事，就出来了！”小宫美纱关上水龙头。至少眼前这个男人是关心她的，不是吗？

小宫美纱扯下墙上挂的大浴巾，把自己的身体围起来，开门走出了浴室。

“哇……”小宫美纱被仙道抱了起来。他一直在浴室门口等她。

本能的勾住仙道的脖子，小宫美纱脸上绽出一抹红霞。

“怎么？又不是第一次。”仙道把女人轻轻放到床上。

“啊……要你管！”小宫美纱扭过头对着墙。仙道当然不知道她心里在想什么，但是他并没有“手软”。

小宫美纱身上一凉，浴巾已经被仙道抽走了，她的身体马上裸露在空气中。

“别……别看……”小宫美纱正要双手护住胸，但马上被仙道抓住双手，按在了头顶。

“挡什么？你身上哪里我没看过？”仙道俯下身，轻轻啃咬小宫美纱的耳垂，小宫美纱身体一紧，下身似乎泄出了些什么，这话，似乎有谁说过……

仙道不知道从什么地方抽出一条长长的带子，把女人的手绑在了床头。

“喂……干嘛又绑我……”小宫美纱也不是第一次被男人绑，她只觉得那是一种恶趣味，但愿仙道不会像藤真和三井一样，喜欢玩SM。

“当然是为了让你舒服。”仙道说着，又拿出一条短带，把小宫美纱的眼睛萌了起来，打了个结在脑后。

“这是……干什么……”眼前一片漆黑，小宫美纱感觉不到仙道的任何气息，但听见一阵悉悉索索的动静。

“你再说话，我就把你的嘴也堵上。”仙道说。

小宫美纱不敢说话了。

被绑住手，蒙着眼睛，加上比赛过后的劳累，小宫美纱竟然开始困倦。

仙道拍了拍女人的脸：“想睡了？现在还不是休息的时候……”

“嗯……困……”小宫美纱迷迷糊糊的。

直到她听到微响的机械声音，才强打起精神。只是那些器具她用过很多了，没什么特别，又硬又冷的，完全没好感。

“呀……这……这是什么……”小宫美纱感觉到一股电流在吮吸自己的花核，力度大到她几乎要蹦起来。

仙道马上压住她的腿，不断变换着手中玩物的频率，一股股晶莹的黏液从女人身下涌出。

“嗯啊……”敏感的抽痛很快被高潮的颤抖淹没，小宫美纱难以平复自己的情绪，那东西仍然在她身下不停的吮吸，震两下停一下，是那么难耐，无法满足身体的需求。

“仙道学长……我……不行了……”小宫美纱虽然被蒙着眼睛，但她微微皱眉，半醉半醒的神情，还是落在仙道的眼中。

“要快一点？”仙道问。

“嗯……要……”是的，她很想要，不要再折磨她了！

手机铃声不失时机的响起，须知待发的仙道看了一眼床头柜，是小宫美纱的手机再闪烁。

小宫美纱动了动，仙道那肉龙，已经抵在她的穴口，她屏住呼吸满怀期待的，无心分辨铃声是谁的。

仙道停顿了一下，伸手拿起小宫美纱的手机，上面显示的是牧绅一来电。

仙道嘴角扬起，他悄悄的按下了接听键，把手机放在枕边。


	56. 第56章：请你清醒了再说

“仙道学长……”小宫美纱催促着。

仙道扶住女人的细腰，奋力将灼热的铁棍捣入。

“嗯啊……不要……好舒服……”

“你认识海南的牧？”仙道特意问。

“啊……不……认识……”

“到底认识还是不认识？”

“……”小宫美纱不懂仙道为什么揪着这个问题。

仙道放慢了速度，在女人体内一寸一寸的刮过内壁，感受女人的柔软。

“认识！认识！求你快点……”慢起来更可怕，无论如何都填补不了身体的空虚。

“那他知不知道……你在男人身下发浪的时候是什么样子？”仙道瞥了一眼枕边的手机，已经挂断了。

小宫美纱扭过头，拒绝回答这个问题。

但是现在，仙道已经不需要听到答案了。

他解开绑在小宫美纱手上的带子，把她翻过来，趴跪伏在枕头上。

“还是这样方便。”仙道偏爱这个姿势，因为他的身高和小宫美纱差了不少。

“啊……啊……好舒服……仙道学长好厉害！”小宫美纱向来是不吝啬于表达的，特别是在她这些亲密的男人面前。

“你这女人，嘴这么甜，难怪连我们神奈川第一后卫也被你拿下。”仙道俯身，亲吻女人的肩膀，女人又浑身发麻，口中发出舒适的呻吟。

“仙道学长……我喜欢你……请跟我交往吧……”小宫美纱微睁迷蒙的双眼，伸手轻抚仙道的脸庞，那张脸实在是和他的球技一样迷人，难得的是他还那么体贴，那么在意女人的感受，这么完美的男人，怎么会被女人甩？

仙道的额头上有少许汗珠，他眉头微皱，抬起手，轻轻用手背打在女人脸上。

“等你清醒了再说。”仙道捉住女人正要摸脸的双手，压在身旁，胯下未软的欲望深埋在女人的蜜穴中狂顶。

暴风雨过后迎来短暂的平静，仙道侧身躺着，看着仍然在喘息中的女人，他不敢在这个时候碰她，无论碰到哪个地方，她都会继续颤抖。

“你为什么要打篮球？为了追流川？”仙道问。

“本来不是……我国中就开始打球，只是技术不好，没机会到有女子球队的名校去。”小宫美纱打球的时间不算长，但也不太短，只是她没遇到藤真这样的教练，没有点燃她的才能。

不过她倒是在国中时期就已经仰慕流川枫了，那时流川枫还没有像高中这样惊人的球技，但已经被誉为百年难得一见的俊才，被众多高中球队教练招揽，最终却选择了湘北。

小宫美纱会到湘北，也只是因为离家比较近罢了，同属于一个区域。

“那你以后打算一直打球吗？”仙道又问。

小宫美纱转身，对着仙道。

“怎么突然对我的事这么有兴趣？打算和我交往了吗？”小宫美纱现在已经平复了心情，但刚刚说的话她自己还是记得的。

“我觉得我们互相了解还不够……”仙道还没说完，女人就一头扎进他的怀里。

“要怎样才算够？我们这么亲密还不够？很和谐不是吗？”这种小宫美纱也很难启齿的话，不看着男人的脸才能说出口。

仙道沉默了一阵，他轻轻拍着女人的后背。

“美纱，高中毕业之后，我打算回东京，我想我不适合在这个时候交女朋友。”

“没关系，我可以去东京上大学，你等我一年就好。”小宫美纱抬起头，怯怯的看着仙道，眼中充满了期盼。

“你……还是让我考虑一下……”仙道仍然没有松口。

小宫美纱叹了口气。

上次她要求和仙道交往，也是被拒绝了，那时或许只是一时冲动，但她也很想有个正式的男朋友。

“好吧……那我回去了……”小宫美纱坐起来。

“不用送了，我自己走。”小宫美纱阻止了也要起身的仙道。


	57. 第57章：牧学长无止境的欲望

离开仙道的公寓之后，小宫美纱又收到仙道发来的信息，问她感觉怎么样，让她有时间再来玩。

“哼……男人……”小宫美纱正要关掉手机，马上另外一个男人的电话又打进来。

牧绅一来电，小宫美纱接了起来。

“牧学长……”

“你在哪儿？跟谁在一起？”

“啊？我和队友在外面。”小宫美纱那时被蒙着眼睛，根本不知道仙道偷接了牧的电话。

“队友？仙道是你的队友吗？”电话另一端的情绪并不好。

“哎……你怎么知道……”小宫美纱糊涂了。她都没回复牧的信息，牧怎么可能知道她和仙道在一起。

“你现在马上到我家来，我有话跟你说。”牧绅一说。

“我要回家休息，有什么事改天再说吧。”小宫美纱挂掉了电话。

现在去牧那？还活的过今晚吗？她可不想再应付那个欲望无止境的黑洞了。

小宫美纱一下车，就发现自己想的太简单了，怎么以为挂了电话那男人就当没事发生过。

牧绅一就站在车站台。

小宫美纱四处张望了一下，因为三井也喜欢在这个站台等她，而且那男人行为完全没有定式，只是看心情，随时都有可能出现在她路过的地方，把她打劫到自己公寓去。

“牧学长等人？”小宫美纱明知故问。

“做我女朋友。”牧绅一说。

“什么？”

“我说……做我女朋友。”牧绅一又重复了一边。

站台的人都往这边看，小宫美纱敲了敲自己的头，怎么会在车站讨论这样的问题……

她开始心慌，牧绅一是第一个向她提出交往的男生，她不知道该怎么办。虽然不止一次脑补，如果他们当中有一个人主动开口，她马上就答应，但此刻，她却说不出来了。

“那个……我们能不能换个地方？”小宫美纱说。

小宫美纱站在便利店外，一会儿牧绅一就买了东西出来，他给了她最喜欢的冰激凌。

“等我毕业之后，仙道无疑会成为神奈川第一的控球后卫，不过等我们都到了大学，他仍然不是我的对手。”

“那又怎样？”这件事，似乎和谁做她的男朋友没有直接关系吧。

“我猜，他那方面也不如我。”牧绅一说。

小宫美纱手抖了一下，差点把冰激凌扔掉。

比起那方面，牧绅一不是好坏的问题，而是变态吧，别说仙道比不了，就算把三井和藤真放在一起，也比不了。

小宫美纱甚至猜测，牧绅一之所以没有女朋友，是因为没人能接受他那么变态的性能力。

“怎么？你们女人不是都希望有这样一个男朋友吗？”牧绅一又说。

小宫美纱冷笑。牧绅一果然是名副其实的神奈川高中篮球界的帝王，除了这点，其他方面还缺乏一定的常识。

“牧学长，我要回家了。”小宫美纱转身要走。

“你到底要干什么？”小宫美纱咬着嘴唇，看着眼前的男人。

此刻她正在一个宾馆的房间里，她是被牧绅一强拉来的，完全无法挣脱的强制性。

“再和我做一次，你会知道谁才是最好的。”牧绅一说。

小宫美纱无奈的扶额，这位帝王牧大脑结构也异于常人。

“就当我报答我教你打球也行，总之今晚之后你对我仍然不满意的话，我不会再来找你。”牧绅一开始脱自己的衣服。

“混蛋……”不知不觉中，小宫美纱也说了三井的口头语。

下午激烈的比赛，和仙道激烈的滚床，基本上已经是个废人了，小宫美纱正在想怎么解决眼前这个壮汉。差点冲动的发信息给三井，要按下发送键的一瞬间，她才觉得不对劲。如果三井看到眼前的景象，怕不是把她救走，而是会加入牧绅一的阵营。

“我不想和你做！请你放我走！”无计可施，小宫美纱只能直接抗议。

“为什么？是我哪里让你不满意吗？你说，我会改。”牧绅一说。

“不是这个问题！我现在很累！”小宫美纱头疼，她怎么说，他都不明白呢！

如果她现在一身轻松，百无聊赖，或许真的愿意和他大战一百回合。

“这样……那我给你按摩……”牧绅一抓过小宫美纱，开始扒她的衣服。


	58. 第58章：今夜要几次？

“你住手！你……你为什么非要……我……”小宫美纱面对自己被扒的精光的身体，和全身赤裸的男人，一下忘了自己要说什么。

回过神来的时候，已经被男人按在床上，一手压着她的手腕，另一只手粗糙的触感在她的花丛中游来游去。

“你喜欢什么姿势？后入？女上？”

小宫美纱被气的不知道说什么好，更生气的是自己的身体还在配合牧的动作，不断的向他的身体靠拢，流出蜜汁，向他散发出邀约的信号。

不能这样啊！她已经很累了！

“你……打算……几次？你……不用……练习？”看牧绅一的架势，这一晚上有的折腾，特别是他要显示出自己比仙道强。

“等你的时候已经练习过了，我可不是仙道那种天才，偷懒是无法取得成绩的。”

牧绅一拉起躺在床上的女人，自己坐到床上，让她的腿跨过他的身体，面对着他，身下紫黑色暴露青筋昂首的巨龙，对上她早就泛滥成灾的蜜穴。

“来吧，给你想要的。”

小宫美纱一手扶着牧绅一的肩膀，另一只手摸到他的龙首，身体慢慢下沉，找准位置，让巨龙慢慢进入她的穴口。

“疼……”突然肿胀的巨龙卡住了，小宫美纱吃痛。

牧绅一双手扶住小宫美纱的腰，使劲往下一按，巨龙直捣温暖的深处。

“啊！！”小宫美纱一时痛的流出了眼泪，但随之而来小穴的痉挛让一阵酥麻扩散到手指和脚趾尖。

她微微靠在牧的肩膀上喘息，却感到菊蕾正在被侵入。

“不要碰那里……”小宫美纱想转头，又被牧强行扳了回来。

“不许走神！看我！”他掐住她的后勃颈，强迫她抬头看他。

他的手指正在一节一节的进入她的菊穴，惹得她连连惊叫。

“很轻松啊……仙道玩过这里吧！”牧绅一已经换了姿势，让她趴在床边，一边在她的花穴中抽插，一边用手指探着她的菊穴。

“没……没有……”小宫美纱说的是实话。

仙道很在意她的感受，她叫停，他就不再碰那里了。

“求你……快点射出来吧……”

“才刚刚开始，你就叫我射？你这女人真是嚣张，看来仙道也没把你调教好。”牧绅一说到这里不免狂躁起来，腰间的动作加重。

“唔……好深……”小宫美纱大口的呼吸。

牧绅一的话让她想笑。仙道谈不上调教，他跟她，更像是玩耍，真说调教，大概只有那个喜欢发号施令居高临下的教练藤真健司。

“要开始动了，你忍耐一下，我会尽量让你舒服一点。”

牧绅一身体下压，他的手扣住她伏在身体两侧的手，十指交叠。

小宫美纱无力起身，只能任由他摆布……但这叫什么话？什么叫开始动了，难道刚才都不算正式开始吗？

小宫美纱很快就知道答案了，因为那打桩机搬的撞击，让她的喉咙发不出一点声音。这种感觉好可怕，她好想马上逃开，可被压在男人身下，她趴在床上连直起腰都不可能。

他火热的胸膛贴着她的背，欲望的根源在她湿滑的窄道中高速抽插，敏感的身体一次次喷洒出灿烂的花朵。

她能感觉到体内的灼热，因时间过长而逐渐干涩，开始撑的很痛，但片刻之后，又把她送上灭顶的巅峰，小腿一直在痉挛中，身体自然的翘起来迎合身后男人的高度。

“怎么不出声？你刚才在仙道那……不是叫的很欢快吗？”牧绅一似乎并不满意身下女人的反应，“是还要我再快点再重点？”说完，他就加足了马力，挺身捣入。

“不！不！够了！够了！”

小宫美纱不是不想出声，而是被插的说不出话来，这回是被吓的拼尽吃奶的力气喊，不然怕真的要被干死。


	59. 第59章：精力变态的男人

牧绅一的力度稍微缓和了一点，小宫美纱这才喘了口气。她忽略了牧绅一怎么会知道她和仙道的事，因为她脑中完全没有空隙想这些。

“出声！”牧低下头，轻咬她的耳垂。

“啊……你……想听什么？”她不知道要出什么声音啊！

说起来这几个男人各有怪癖，藤真不喜欢她出声，他要她乖乖的不许反抗，三井开始迷恋各种工具，都想在她身上试试，而仙道虽然说对她最体贴，但也免不了喜欢绑人，这位神奈川的帝王牧，又逼着她出声……

“想听什么？嗯……”牧想了一会儿，“你对仙道发浪时候说的，也对我说一遍。”

什么？小宫美纱头要炸了，鬼知道她在仙道身下的时候都说了什么，她完全没印象，用仙道的话说，女人在床上说的话能信吗！

“可以……换个姿势……吗……脚……”

这个姿势被干了太久了，小宫美纱的一直垫着脚，腿也抽筋多少个来回了，又疼又麻，但又被压的动弹不得，想自己选一个舒服的姿势都不行。

“不行！我还没爽到。”牧绅一回答。

这什么鬼话？牧绅一有这么严重的强迫症吗？

“那你快点……”小宫美纱实在不耐烦，但话一出口，马上就后悔了，她肯定说错话了！

果然……牧绅一听到这句话就兴奋无比，直接把她插到两眼发黑昏死过去。

不行了……不能一直这样……她会死的！

小宫美纱清醒的时候，已经换了个姿势，竟然是女上位！她在他身上不停的上下运动，他的手掐住她的细腰。

她没记错的话……好像是她主动的？

小宫美纱一边卖力的表演，一边想着，这下坏了，牧怎么会相信她身体受不了？他更不会放过她了……她该怎么办啊……

“出声！”牧绅一使劲拧了一把女人的胸。

“嗯……再快一点……”小宫美纱已经被插到口不对心，胡说八道了。

三井经常嘲笑她，嘴上说不要，身体很诚实，进入状况之后，什么淫词浪语都说的出来。

“很荣幸！”收到女人反馈的男人马上换了个姿势，改为正常的男上女下，顶上她窄小的穴口，重重捣入。

“天……我要疯掉了……” 女人细腰如浪扭动，腿间在他高压的攻击下飞溅着蜜汁。

这种被男人完全掌控，狠狠疼爱的感觉真是太美妙了！她现在能体会到牧绅一的话，他会让她舒服，而仙道，打球比不上他，这方面也……

再次一泄如注的时候，小宫美纱觉得，自己不应该这么想仙道，毕竟他是让她身心都那么欢愉的男人。

小宫美纱整天都昏昏沉沉的，放学之后她也不打算去体育馆，要回去休息，怎知刚走出校门，就看到那个精力变态的男人正在路边，靠着学校的外墙。

她使劲咽了一下口水，看了看别的方向，看自己有没有路避开他。就在这时，他看见了她，朝着她走过来。

“你……等人？”小宫美纱明知故问。

“我来看看你，你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”牧绅一问。

“我没事……你不用特意跑一趟……湘北离海南那么远……你不是还要训练吗？”小宫美纱直觉上是要把他支走，总要给她喘息的时间吧！她有些同情要做他女朋友的那位，每天都被他这么折磨，身体哪受得了！

“我看你一眼就赶回去了……你还没回答我，你愿意做我女朋友吗？”

“呃……”

这哪是问她意见，这分明是逼她做他女朋友，如果不答应的话，又会被按在床上“正法”。

“做谁女朋友啊？”

声音响起的时候，小宫美纱就知道她的救星出现了。

三井寿站在牧绅一的身后，一脸嘲讽的看着他们。

“没谁！三井学长，我们去练习吧！”小宫美纱马上跑到三井身旁，拉住三井的手。

三井握住女人的手，抬起来。

“你看到了，我的女人，你还是省省吧！”三井拉小宫美纱就往学校里走。

三井的手劲很大，小宫美纱感受到那只手传来的极度不满。

“你再考虑一下！我等你答复！”身后传来牧绅一洪亮的声音。


	60. 第60章：三井说，要一起

“那个……你先听我说……”小宫美纱抵住三井的胸口。

器材室中门已经繁琐，三井的衬衫已经扯开了上面的扣子，他真在伸手扯小宫美纱的裤子。

“不要这样……我受不了的……你先听我说！”小宫美纱使劲力气抵抗，但收效微乎其微。

三井的手已经伸进她的内裤，手指搅弄着她小小的肉珠。

“晚上再做好不好？你不是要练习吗？”小宫美纱的身体微微颤抖。

三井的手停住了，小宫美纱松了一口气。

“解释！”三井说。

“我……晚上再解释行吗？我去公寓等你……我保证不逃跑！”小宫美纱还没想好怎么编一套三井能接受的话，万一说的不对，三井可是会揍人的，她害怕被打肿脸。

“不跑？”三井挑眉。

“不不不……不跑……逃跑的话你就干死我……这样可以了吧……”小宫美纱赶紧变换出一副可怜兮兮的面孔。三井嘴里总是说要把她干死，她自己先说，三井会心软吧……

“收起你这张脸！你这表情，对藤真才有用！”三井轻轻打了一下女人的脸，把手从她的裤子里拿了出来。

小宫美纱忙把衣裤整理好，然后帮三井系上衬衫上的扣子。

她的表情要是对藤真还有用的话，藤真就不会甩了她，显然藤真已经看破她的嘴脸，不屑用她的身体。

三井打开器材室的门，迈出门时又回头看了一眼。小宫美纱心头一紧，生怕他突然改变主意，赶忙跑到门口。

“别在路上闲逛，早点回去休息。”三井说完就往体育馆的方向走去。

小宫美纱站了一会儿，看到篮球社的人陆续往体育馆方向走。

三井寿，一直都是她看不清的一个男人，他有时很暴躁，对她很凶，有时又很怜惜她。她那些事，藤真或许不知道，但三井不会不知道，他可以敏锐的洞察一切，就像他的球感一样好。

小宫美纱无意隐瞒三井关于她和牧的事，只是不知道从何说起，如果三井问她牧的性能力怎么样，她要回答吗？而且……三井一定会问吧……想到这里，小宫美纱就脸红。

三井一进门就被小宫美纱推去了浴室，为了防止自己也被他拉进去，提前在厨房炒菜，等他回来的时候，她就告诉他，她在火上做了东西。

三井从浴室出来的时候，饭菜已经上桌，又被小宫美纱拉到桌前坐好，吃饭。

“你这女人，又在想什么？”三井闻出了诡异的味道。

“没想什么……减少你抱我的次数而已。”小宫美纱回答的是实话。

在浴室一次，出来一次，吃完饭一次，睡觉的时候还要一次，没准半夜醒过来还会再来，不是连着的也把她累死。

“我是说你难得煮饭给我吃，你想让我帮你干什么？”三井问。

“呃……”小宫美纱大脑卡壳了一下。

这么说来，她好像对这些男人态度都不太好，除了需要练球的时候献媚一下，别的也没干什么，也难怪没人要跟她交往……除了牧这种纯粹的下半身生物，大概只是想找个不会被干坏的女人……

“你能不能帮我约藤真出来？”小宫美纱问。

“你们周末在俱乐部练习不是可以见到吗？干嘛还要特意约他……还有，你想跟他做，不想跟我做，我干嘛要帮你？”

“不是！你别管那么多……总之你帮我约他，好不好？”小宫美纱放下碗筷，人跑到了三井的腿上。

“这里……这里……这里……所有的洞洞都给你用，你答应我好不好？”小宫美纱展开了极度不要脸的攻击模式。

“切……你身上什么地方我没碰过？你不让我用，我就不用吗？”三井摸了摸女人的头。这女人傻兮兮的样子，还是挺可爱的。

“那你要什么？”小宫美纱问。

三井思索了一阵：“我要一起。”

“啊？”小宫美纱从三井的腿上滚了下来，坐回自己的位子。


	61. 第61章：求助小情人

什么一起……又要3P，其实她不是很喜欢这样，在一个男人面前脱光光还不够丢人，还要两个一起上……而且他们还要比赛，各种折磨她。

“一起也不是不可以……但是藤真……他根本不想抱我。”小宫美纱撅了噘嘴。

“怎么可能？脱光了站在他面前，他能说不要？”三井反正是忍不住的。

小宫美纱点了点头。

藤真健司他真的是这样一个神奇的男人，他为了他的威严，能把自己憋死。

三井难以置信：“不是吧！那我答应你岂不是吃亏？到时候藤真不干，我一个人受累……”

呸……还一个人受累，最累的不是她吗？小宫美纱真的想把此刻的三井揉碎了。

三井突然有了想法：“我看……不如把牧叫来吧，他可是藤真的头号敌人，你把他叫来，藤真怕是要炸了。”

“啊？不行不行！”小宫美纱马上拒绝。

“怎么不行？你搞他不就是为了报复藤真吗？”三井早就看出来了。

“什么我搞他……而且……他教我打球啊……我哪有报复。”小宫美纱嘴上不承认，但是脸上的表情已经泄露了她的秘密。

“其实……仙道也行……”三井猜测，藤真进了深体大之后，会想尽办法把仙道也忽悠进来，然后和他搭档。

“总之，你总要找到他的兴趣点，我是很乐意帮忙，但是藤真的兴趣点又不是我。”三井是那个抱大腿的，就算是一对一，三井也不是很有把握打赢藤真，不过他是不会在女人面前承认的。

小宫美纱沉默了。

最终小宫美纱还是出现在陵南篮球馆。

去约牧绅一？那她岂不是要死掉了……思来想去，还是仙道安全一点，因为仙道一向很照顾她，她想，他会对她很温柔。

只不过，仙道可不是那么好约的人……虽然说过，有什么需要帮忙的都可以找他，但是这种事……小宫美纱想了想，就连上床，也是“沾光”流川的吧，不是流川和仙道打球，她想约仙道还要费一番功夫呢！

“咦……”相田彦一很快发现了小宫美纱站在那。

“仙道队长，那个女生是不是找你？”相田彦一指了指体育馆外的小宫美纱。

仙道往门口看了一眼，小宫美纱看着他，两个人四目相对。

“是吗？不清楚……”仙道回答。

“啊？她……不是湘北的吗？还是藤真学长的队员，我们队上她只认识你一个吧！”相田彦一已经把这个偶然出现的额女生调查得一清二楚。

仙道并没有理会，而是带队继续练习。

一直到天黑，练习结束，队员陆续离开，仙道也没有走出体育馆，小宫美纱一直站在二楼，看着下面练习的人。

终于等到所有的人都走了，只剩下仙道的时候，小宫美纱却发现，有一个女生进入了体育馆，和仙道亲密交谈。

看来约不到仙道了……

小宫美纱走出了陵南，她打开手机，想着是否要联系一下牧试试看，她倒是不担心牧会拒绝，因为他向来是一个思想很豁达的人。

刚要拨出电话时，电话就响起了，卡住了屏幕。

“美纱，你在哪儿？你还在陵南附近吗？”仙道的声音在电话中响起。

咖啡店中，小宫美纱和仙道相对而坐。

“刚才很抱歉，我在练习的时候不喜欢被人打扰。”仙道先开口。

“嗯……没事……我就是想看看你。”小宫美纱没有把那件事说出来。

“看我这个情人？”仙道微笑着。

小宫美纱脸红了，每次看到仙道这个笑容，有什么烦恼都会消失。

“对了，我的优盘是不是该还给我？”仙道说。

小宫美纱想起来了，她跑到仙道家去找存放她视频的优盘，拿走了之后就忘了这事了，没有还回来。

“仙道学长……”

“到底什么事？你找我是有事吧？”仙道总觉得小宫美纱是有什么事。

“仙道学长，你交女朋友吗？那个是你女朋友吗？”小宫美纱脱口而出。

仙道愣了一下，他想起那个去体育馆找他的女生。

“那个啊……她是我的球迷罢了，我都不记得她的名字……怎么，你很在意这个吗？”

“当然在意！你都没答应和我交往……我很差吗？她比我好吗？”小宫美纱有点吃醋。

她和仙道是情人关系没错，但是她可是认真的提出交往的。

“没有，她篮球都不会看，只知道我很帅，我是不会和这样的女生交往的，你放心。”仙道回答。

小宫美纱心中重新燃起了希望：“那……你可不可以答应我，帮我约藤真？”

仙道又愣住了：“什么？约藤真？你这又是哪一出？”

仙道和藤真，他们的确交换了联系方式，但是几乎没有联系过。

小宫美纱洋洋洒洒讲了一大堆她和藤真的事，仙道也听的不是很明白，他所抓住的重点，就是小宫美纱被藤真甩了，她不服气。

“但是……为什么要我约他？我跟他又不熟……”仙道还是不明白。

小宫美纱从包里拿出一叠便签，在上面写了一句话，递给仙道。仙道拿起便签，吓了一跳，上面写着“所有的洞洞都给你用”。

“求你了！帮帮我吧！”小宫美纱强行抓住仙道放在桌上的手，一脸“真诚”的看着他。

“那……我试试看……”仙道还是一脸不明所以的表情。


End file.
